Prime Unleashed
by Echo Hayabusa
Summary: Broken in his final battle against Obito, Naruto is cast out of his dimension into a new one, dead. His body is cloned with Kryptonian DNA, before he, along with Project Kr, are released from their confinements. Now he battles with the rage left, not only by his memories of his old life, and his current, but his genes. He battles to be the hero he once was or the villain he wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

Fire licked the open skies as overhanging storm clouds struck with lightning. The world below was still, silent. Nothing dared to move it seemed in the decimated wasteland that had once been Konohagakure No Sato. The once great village had been reduced to nothing but rubble, and had been littered with the bodies of the deceased. Blood flowed freely across the Earth, staining it an unhealthy crimson.

"It's over... Obito!" The silence was shattered by a teenager's angered roared. The teen, a blond haired, blue eyed, whisker marked boy stalked across the wasteland. Crimson blood dribbled from the corner's of his lips as he stumbled towards the only other life form in the district. The man, Obito Uchiha, ground his teeth together as he fought against pain.

Dragging himself backwards, pain spread throughout his entire body like a wild fire consuming a forest. "Do you truly believe that you've won... Naruto?" The man questioned his adversary as he continued to pull his beaten form backwards. In his movements, he passed his broken, mutilated war mask. It had been shattered under the strength of one of Naruto's patented Rasenshuriken.

"You were beaten from the beginning, Obito. You never had a chance of achieving your psychotic plan!"

"You're a very delusional child, Uzumaki." The Uchiha goaded as he stopped dragging himself, allowing his head to fall back to the Earth.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Naruto questioned as he continued his track towards the black haired shinobi. "You're so insane, you followed a mentally unstable old man's ramblings! To release a demon from the moon? Who follows a plan like that!?"

"They who wish to bring peace to the Earth."

"Face it. You bought into Madara's ramblings before you even weighed the outcome! If he told you to jump, you asked him, 'How high?'. And when he told you to take over the entire world? You asked, 'How soon?'. It's pathetic."

"You're wrong." Obito returned evenly as he fought against his injuries, bringing himself to his feet. "I truly wish that you could see, and hear, yourself from my standpoint! You've allowed the world around you and what you want it to be to blind you! You're blinded to the change that must come through me and only me!"

"You are not a god, Obito. No matter how great you assume yourself to be, you're nothing but a mortal. Just like me, and just like everyone else. You have no right to try to rule us."

"You don't understand!" The older shinobi cried out with a harsh glare. "I am not condemning this world that has condemned me so. I am saving it! Saving it from itself! I am bringing peace to a world where only war is known! Do you not grasp this concept!?"

"No... I don't! We don't need your saving, Obito. We don't want it!"

"You don't need it!?" Obito called as the distance between he and Naruto slowly became smaller and smaller. "You're mistaken, Uzumaki! This world can _never_ achieve peace without me! I am the messiah that has come to save it from itself!"

"Listen to yourself!" Naruto called before halting in his tracks. His upper torso, revealed through his shredded jacket top, bled heavily as he indicated around himself with outstretched arms. "And look around! These men and women that lie around you, dead? They are men and women who have hated each other since the creation of their villages.

"They have coexisted together for years knowing nothing but hate for the other. And yet, when the time came, they banded together! They fought and died for others that they had never even blinked at. That, Obito, is called camaraderie! It may be an aspect that you've forgotten. It's the only true path to peace!" Obito laughed insanely at Naruto's anger.

"Is that what you call peace? Camaraderie!? Let me open your eyes to the true facts here, Naruto! These people, the ones you say have delved so close together in camaraderie? They would have not come together had it not been for _me_! The temporary peace that exists between the villages is only because of me! And true peace can never persist _without _me!

"Face it, Uzumaki... Those words you speak? They're the ramblings of a dead man! The ramblings of Jiraiya!"

"And the words that spill from your mouth!? They're not your own words, Obito! They're Madara Uchiha's. Newsflash, he's dead now!"

"You have a sharp tongue! It's too bad that your weapons of destruction were not as harsh as your words!" Naruto growled angrily as pain erupted throughout his body, forcing him to double over with unbearable pain.

"Your game is over. You've lost, Obito." The dark haired man's nose wrinkled at the indication of Naruto's words. Blue eyes rest on swirling red and rippling purple as Obito's grew brighter. The world around Naruto seemed to fade away into nothing. A perfect landscape of a white void. Color eluded the vast white space for the longest of moments.

Then, red and black began to intermix, swirling around Naruto's head violently. The whisker marked teenager cried out violently as he fought at them, trying to swat the colors away as if they were a swarm of bees. From the void before him, colors erupted once again, though faded. Konoha sat, reconstructed and refurbished. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as civilians were built from the ground up, bustling to and fro with groceries in their hands.

"W-What's going on... A genjutsu?" A malice filled chuckle flowed seamlessly through the air as Obito appeared next to his adversary, unmarred by their battle.

"Genjutsu? No. This is the power of the Rinnegan, Naruto. The partial ability to see into the future. Amazing, isn't it?" Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily as he spun, attempting to punch the elder man. His fist seemed to phase directly through the man's body. "You're so quick to become violent, Uzumaki."

"Whatever this is that you're showing me? I'm not buying it! This isn't the future... This is some genjutsu that you cast on me using that damn Sharingan!" Obito's harsh chuckled filtered the air once again as he grasped Naruto's arm firmly, gesturing to the Hokage mountain. Beared upon its surface was the likeness of one, Sasuke Uchiha. As Naruto released a gasp of surprise, Obito jerked him violently.

The surrounding villagers glared at Naruto angrily, whispering back and forth about the 'Demon'. It was a cliché, and something directly out of his childhood. "You should do better, Obito! I don't buy this at all. The villagers calling me demon? That hasn't happened in a while. What, is this one of my suppressed memories?"

"Suppressed memories? No. I've already told you, ignorant boy, this is the future. Or a possible outcome of it, anyway." Naruto released a harsh noise from the back of his throat as he jerked his arm away from Obito.

"Oh? And do tell while I'm stuck here in your genjutsu. What do you mean, possible future?" Obito smiled grimly as he glanced to the blond out of the corner of his eyes.

"There are two possible futures to come. One where you've bested me. And one where I've brought eternal peace to our world. This... is the world where you've bested me."

"_Really_? Well, for a world without you, it seems pretty peaceful. Despite the fact that I've been called a demon."

"Does it now? Then let me give you the details of this world. This world that you've fought so hard to bring about. You were right. Camaraderie did bring about peace in the Elemental Nations. For five months." Naruto snorted in disdain as he turned away from the Uchiha.

"Why don't you just torture me? This genjutsu, it's not doing anything for your case."

"Don't ignore the truth! For five months peace will persist if you succeed in my death. But only for that measly amount of time. The treaties between all villages will fall apart! You spoke the words yourself, did you not? The villagers of the Nations have known nothing but hate for each other since the days of their birth. And that hate could never turn into peace with your camaraderie theory.

"With the treaties falling apart, Konoha became significantly weaker as the Sixth Hokage was announced. Your best friend, your brother, Sasuke Uchiha. You were too war torn during the election to ever have been considered for the promotion. They needed a scapegoat. And who better than you? After all, you killed Madara Uchiha. You killed Obito Uchiha. You killed the Akatsuki in general!

"All impossible feats on their own. Therefore, with that type of power, you yourself must be a demon. Or something more. That's their logic. The logic of the world you strive to create. It will burn and fester like an infected wound with my death until it implodes in upon itself and kills everyone caught within the radius!"

"And what of your fabled world of peace!?" Naruto exclaimed angrily, as he observed the world around him. "What of the world where you control everything!? Is there no emotion there? Is that how you wish to create 'eternal peace'!?" Obito chuckled harshly as he placed an iron like grip on Naruto's shoulder.

"My world is a world where I give everyone what they want. The ultimate genjutsu where they are allowed to live the life they so wish to. And should their wish ever change, their world will do so as well. A never ending world of peace between everyone. Is that not what you wish for, young Uzumaki!? Is that not the world that you want!?

"Look around you and see what your way will bring! Your dream of Hokage is already shattered! Lay it down and take up the cause of something better. Something greater! Surrender the Kyuubi to me so that I may bring our world the peace it so rightly deserves!" The younger shinobi snarled angrily as he swerved, coming eye to eye with Obito.

"This world is a lie. I refuse to believe the ramblings of an insane man as you have. I will never surrender my will to you. No matter what you show me in _here_, you will die out _there_." Obito's features spread into a smile as his right eye glowed an angry red.

"Is that so? Then perhaps I will force you to live a dozen deaths."

"Go ahead. Itachi Uchiha did that to Kakashi-Sensei years ago. If he survived it, it'll only fatigue me." An insanely mad cackle filtered throughout the 'Future Konoha' as Obito's eyes expanded.

"Oh, not your death, Naruto. No, the death of all of your friends. Your comrades. The way they will die in your future. By your own hand."

"You lie!"

"Do I? After you defeat me, they no longer have faith in you. You're a monster. You're no hero, Naruto. You've never been a hero."

"I... I-I'm no hero..." The blond droned as he gazed hypnotically into Obito's eye sockets. "I... I've never been a hero..."

"That's right, Naruto. You're beginning to understand the concept I've been trying to bestow to you all along! Now... rejoice in your friend's blood as you slaughter them, just as you will in five months time if you succeed in my death!" As he spoke these words, Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, bled into existence before them. Lightning cackled dangerously in his hand as he glared at the blond, their surroundings breaking away into a bridge surrounded by a rather large river.

"The only man who believed in you after you killed me. And yet, he never stood up for you. Because, deep down inside, we both know he's dead to the world around him. He could care less about the outcome of our battle. If only his pain would be washed away. Say... by a _madman's_ ingenious plan. He could no longer care for you though. Not after you killed, Sakura. Your sweet, darling, Sakura. We'll get to her death after I show your her deceit... With your best friend..."

Kakashi's form, when had seemed to have been frozen in time, suddenly unfroze as he shot forwards, his eyes filled to the brim with rage. "Naruto!"

"Kakashi-Sensei! No!"

**Break**

Kakashi gasped as he slid to a halt at the edge of the decimated Konoha. One very lucky shinobi had been able to escape the war zone to spread the new that Obito had been on the verge of defeat. That report was either sorely mistaken, or no longer accurate. Naruto lay on the ground, his body seemingly lifeless.

His eyes, which were always so alive, so defiant, had become dull. Lifeless. His mouth sat barely parted, the rise and fall of his stomach the only indication that he was still alive at all. Near him, Obito Uchiha sat, crouched, his right hand outstretched. From the seal on Naruto's abdomen, a steady stream of malevolent red chakra extended, condensing into a ball with a fox's head at the end. The ball of chakra moved towards Obito's outstretched hand.

"Hello, my old friend." Obito spoke with disinterest, as if he had just noticed Kakashi's presence. "How are you on the day of your best friend's victory?"

"You're not my best friend, Obito." Kakashi snarled angrily as he sidestepped around Naruto's body. "Not anymore."

"No? That wounds me, Kakashi. But not as much as you wounded Rin!" Obito laughed bitterly as Naruto's back arched in with a silent scream, leaving his mouth in an 'o' shape. "It's poetic justice it seems. Just as I stumbled upon you, ripping the light of my life away from this world, you've stumbled upon me ripping your hope away!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi called to his student as Obito shook his head in disappointment.

"He can't hear you."

"Naruto! Don't let him do this! Fight against him! Don't let him take the Kyuubi from you! It will destroy our world! The world you've promised to protect!"

"He can't hear you, Kakashi! Moreover, he doesn't _want_ to hear you! He's accepted the words of a higher calling! He's sacrificing himself, so that this pathetic little world may know peace!"

"Naruto would never give up! He's better than you, and he's better than me. It's below him to give up on his comrades!"

"It _was_! It _was_ below him! Before I broke him. I've shattered his heart, and his mind. His soul is _begging _to be released. And I am all too happy to bring that release." Kakashi released a startled sound at the words as his eyes fell back on his former genin. His heart ached as he realized the truth in his former comrades words.

Naruto had given up. Not only in his battle for greatness, but on his comrades. He had given up on humanity in general and laid down the drive that had gotten him through so many impossible scenarios. He was allowing the insane Uchiha to take utter control of the world he had fought so hard to protect. He truly had been broken. "I'm so sorry, Naruto... I was just too late... again." Kakashi whispered as he fought the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"But... I can't let Obito rule our world. He can't have the Kyuubi." Kakashi snapped his eyes open as a vortex ripped itself open in the air above his blond haired pupil. The empty blackness that swirled above him was a sharp contrast to the white void that he had previously been a part of.

"What are you doing Kakashi!? No, stop!" Obito cried with rage as he rushed towards his former comrade.

"Kamui!" Naruto's body was instantly dragged off into the vortex as Obito impaled his former silver haired friend on a Kunai Knife. The vortex remained ripped open in the air as the malicious red chakra continued to flow into the condensed ball. Then, as the last of it condensed, the vortex slammed shut. Obito cackled maniacally as he grasped the large Fox ball of chakra.

"How rich! Even with your interference, I've still obtained my goal! And you've even rid me of Uzumaki! Just in case he had any resolve left?" His chilling laughter echoed over the decimated perimeter of Konoha as he stalked towards Kakashi's now prone form. "Now, old friend... You die!"

**Break**

Mark Desmond paced back and forth in one of the upper layers of Cadmus. He had worked for the company for some odd years to serve a greater purpose. To serve the Light. That allowed him all of the research material that he needed to make a clone of Superman that would rise to take his place when the real Man of Steel fell. In the process to achieve that goal, they had run through a plethora of experiments.

The first original experiment had simply been injecting a human with alien genes. That had been Project: Superman, and the test subject had died just a few short years later. Following this, they had tried to simply build a Kryptonian. It had succeeded, partially. However, Project Doomsday had been an uncontrollable monster that had wreaked havoc upon Metatropolis before it had been defeat by Superman.

The next attempt at creating a clone of Superman had been a more direct method. Using technology supplied by Lex Luthor, the spliced Superman into two separate beings. This project had, unfortunately, resulted in the existence of Bizarro. With that specific failure in mind, they had returned to their roots, so to speak, of cloning Superman with Project Match. They had succeeded in creating the clone, but with the lapses left in his DNA by the Kryptonian side, he became unstable and had been locked away deep in Cadmus.

With the failure of match, Cadmus and the Light had given up on attempting the cloning process for sometime. That was, until they captured the Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy. They had cloned him and sent the duplicate in as a mole. It was how they had acquired more of Superman's DNA. Along with Superman's DNA, they had also, miraculously, been provided with DNA from one of the Light's former acquaintances, General Zod.

Considering that Zod had been locked away some years ago by Superman, they were lucky to have attained as much as they had. With the Speedy clone operating, Desmond had had a stroke of brilliance, so to speak. So, with the donor of Lex Luthor, he had filled in the gaps left by Superman's Kryptonian DNA, creating Project Kr. It had been a splendid moment when it was revealed that the clone was fine, and perfectly stable.

But it wasn't enough. The Light demanded more, so much more, from Desmond. They wanted one more clone. Stronger, better, faster than Project Kr. And with Kr's success, he had an inkling on how to do that. He just needed a human donor to replace their genetic molecules. They didn't necessarily have to be alive. No, Desmond would have preferred them dead.

It would allow him to replace the DNA inside of the clone as it grew in its incubator. But, even with Cadmus and The Light's backing, Desmond didn't have the measures to bring in a human alive, or dead. Let alone one that would be able to withstand the bonding process in the weeks to come. The body would have had to have been used to stress and rehabilitation. He just didn't know where he would able able to acquire such a human.

Suddenly, from the window nearest to him, an illuminatingly white flash drew his attention as it temporarily blinded him. Rushing to the clear substance, he cast the blinds aside as a vortex ripped itself open in thin air. Then, a boy was spat out of it, like food from a mouth, slamming into the concrete below. The boy's head lolled to the side, his eyes starring directly into Desmond's. The scientist smirk as he snapped his fingers, two guards appearing near him. The boy was definitely dead.

Pointing from the window to the streets below, he gave his command. "Bring me that body... Now!"

-Cadmus

Project Prime

Week 5, Day 2-

Desmond grinned enthusiastically as he watched Project Prime, the designation he had given upon cloning the deceased boy, emerge from the 'Super Soldier' Pod. It was a pod used years beforehand in the military to increase military personal strength and speed. It did little for Kryptonians, but what it did would be a great contribution to the project. It had taken four weeks for Desmond to clone the dead boy and replace his cellular molecules.

It had been quite the task. Using Project Match's original setup, with Doomsday's contribution of being fully Kryptonian, he had been able to combine the two projects. Essentially, despite the boy's looks, he had been made into a full on Kryptonian. More so, it made him into an _adaptable_ Kryptonian, through Doomsday. Then, it had been an entirely different process molding Superman and Zod's DNA to him.

There had, however, been one ultimate downside to the entirety of Project Prime thus far. He had, at some point in his 'rebirth', so to speak, he had retained his memories. Using Luthor's resources, they had been able to observe these memories. Interesting as they were, they had infuriated Desmond. Not the torture that he had received, no. He cared little for that fact.

It was more so to the fact that there had been an entire world of potential. A world where super humans were basically the normal. And the knowledge of how to penetrate that world was forever lost to him, along with the demonic power that had once belonged to his project. Even worse, his project's character already seemed broken. That was unacceptable. Desmond's projects were never broken until they were obsolete. And he was the one who would break them.

Overall, however, there was one, _one_, measly little upside to the entirety of the situation. Project Prime seemed to have retained the ability to use the techniques that powered the superhuman like abilities of his donor's original world. Desmond just needed to instill in him the drive to use it. As, upon awakening, he had defiantly spat in Desmond's face, stating, "A broken tool is a useless tool."

He had hoped that the Super Soldier Pod would have helped him in that area. Not only did it boost strength and speed, but it boosted other aspects of a person's character. However, looking down upon the former 'Kyuubi No Kitsune's' container, Desmond knew that his goal had not yet been achieved. He still had much, much work to do with Project Prime before he could best his predecessor.

-Week 5, Day 4-

Desmond sat, giddy, as he watched Project Prime and Project Match attempt to literally disembowel each other. He had waited a day between Prime's experiment before matching him with his long time predecessor. After all, what better way to prepare Prime for the task of trumping Project Kr, and later Superman himself, than starting at the bottom of the Kryptonian ladder.

He had expected Prime to refuse to battle, to allow Match to simply best him. Yet, war and battle seemed to run through the boy's blood. All of Desmond's attempts to goad the teen into using his powers seemed for naught, as he readily used them in battle. At the first tense of Match's muscles, Prime had shot forwards and began an onslaught of murderous combinations.

To the first clone's credit, he had tried his greatest to return the battle. But, as it seemed, Match was simply no match for Prime, who decimated him within moment. The black haired clone lied on the floor, panting as blood dribbled down his chin. Prime's arm was drawn backwards, wind whipping around his outstretched hand like a blade. On a blank notepad, Desmond scribbled away about the interesting ability before standing to his feet.

"Bravo, Project Prime! Bellissimo! Such a spectacular fight!" The scientist cried out from his place safely behind Kryptonian proof glass. The latest clone turned his head to stare cold, unemotionally at Desmond. Truly, the memories of his donor had broken him more than the original boy himself. "Now, do what you will one day do to Superman! Finish him!"

Project Prime continued to stare at Desmond for the longest moment, the wind whipping around his hand fiercer and fiercer. The clone's head turned, his eyes meeting the blue ones of Match. They were exactly the same as his own. The older clone stared up at his successor before closing his own eyes, leaning his head back in submission to his death. The wind around Prime's hand died.

"No."

"Excuse me!?"

"I said no. If I am truly Superman's clone, despite our obvious dissimilarities, then I should hold values the same as him. Superman would not kill Match. Neither will I."

"Is that so!?" Desmond cried from his observatory.

"Yes. I believe it is. In fact, Superman would go so far as to induct him into his family. Therefore, Match is my brother. Now and forever."

"Your brother!?" Desmond questioned with a laugh as he clutched his sides, still grasping at his notepad. "What do you say about this then, Project Match? A clone who can not do what he was programmed to, your brother?" The black haired clone's attention fell on the glass that Desmond sat behind for a long while before he nodded his head.

"Project Prime seems to be just as defective as I. Just in a different way. Yes, I'd say he is my brother." Desmond snarled viciously as he slammed his fist against the glass in front of him.

"Guards! Seize them and return them to their opposite pods! Make sure they don't have any more encounters until farther notice."

-Week 5, Day 7-

Desmond had avoided his latest project for the rest of the week, though he now sat in front of him, the clone chained to the walls and ceilings surrounding them. "How does it feel?" Desmond questioned as he observed the teen. The boy's eyes glared menacingly at him before looking away. "Oh, don't want to talk? Well too bad! The Light has designated Project Kr, your _inferior, _The Superboy! How does that feel?

"To know that you're _supposed_ to be his superior. And yet? _He's _the one being designated as Superboy! Do you know what that means? Well? It means you're nothing but a project now! Useless! I could cast you aside without a worry in the world!"

"It makes me feel like a couldn't care less." Desmond drew back, away from Prime, before wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"No... I suppose you couldn't. You were correct. You were broken from the start. But I'm going to fix that. I'm going to fix _you_. And then? Then you're going to prove yourself worthy, or I'm going to break you again! Do you understand me!?"

"I only hear the ramblings of an insane man." Prime returned evenly as Desmond stood with a snarl, making for the doorway.

"You insolent little brat..."

-Week 6, Day 1-

"Are all systems ready to operate?" Desmond questioned his employees as they bustled around their equipment. Below them, Project Prime lay, strapped into a vat of water, completely submerged. Inches above his skin, a plethora of needles hovered dangerously.

"They are, Mr. Desmond sir. But are you sure you want to go through with this experiment?" Desmond swerved on the employee, his eyes ablaze with rage at the seemingly harmless question.

"Of course I want to go through with this! That clone is a full Kryptonian! That means that he's more susceptible to Kryptonite than the majority of clones we've dealt with." The scientist snarled angrily. "By infusing this metal to his body, not only will it prevent his body from having a _complete_ melt down near Kryptonite, but it will make him that much harder to kill!"

"Are you sure that's a great idea, sir?" The employee questioned before Desmond grabbed him by the front of his lab coat.

"I don't care _what _type of idea it is! Get to your station now!" As the man quickly scurried away from the rather mentally unstable scientist, Desmond motioned to the others surrounding him. "Begin the process. I'd very much like to get this entire ordeal over with." The collective scientists around him nodded in response as various dials, buttons, and levers were fiddled with.

The needles hovering over Prime began to drill in a circular motion with a wheezing noise. Project Prime struggled viciously against his bonds before they violently pierced into his skin. The boy's back arched, his mouth opening in a silent scream as bubbles were expelled from around his mouth. Cameras implanted into the needles allowed Desmond to observe the teen's bones as they were slowly but surely coated with a metallic substance from within the syringes.

The heart monitor attached to Prime began to escalate. Desmond's head swiveled back and forth between the clone and his monitor. "So close... Just a few more seconds..." The heart monitor dead lined just as the last drop the metallic substance entered his body. Desmond's eyes widened, almost comically so. "What!? What happened!?"

"It appears his body simply couldn't handle it sir! We tried to warn you! Nobody has ever survived through this process!"

"I don't give a damn! He should be able to withstand this! For god's sake, he survived the process of being turned into a Kryptonian! What are you all standing around for!?" Desmond roared with rage. He would not let his greatest project die. "Get his heart beating again!"

"Sir there's nothing we can do!"

"There's always something! Do something now! I want Project Prime alive, right now!" As if on a cue, the heart monitor began to beep rapidly, signifying Prime's return to life.

"Thank the Light!" One of Desmond's employees exclaimed loudly as the scientist nodded intently.

"Yes. Thank the light indeed." His eyes danced over Prime's unconscious form from behind his glasses before he shook his head. "Wipe his memories."

"Sir!?"

"I said wipe his memories! Everything. I don't want him to remember his past life and I don't want him remembering this. It'll just make his situation worse. Well? Wipe his memories!" At the man's angered voice, Prime's eyes snapped open with bubbles floating around his mouth as he screamed. His arms jerked upwards as he ripped away at his bonds.

"I think he heard you, Mr. Desmond sir!" Desmond stumbled back, frightened, as the teen emerged from the vat of water.

"Desmond!"

"Subdue the project! Now!"

-Week 7, Day 3-

Mark Desmond stood behind the Kryptonian proof glass, overlooking Prime and Match once again. He had given Prime plenty of time overcome his fatigue and his anger towards Desmond. After that extended leave of absence, the scientist had assured himself that the newest clone would be more than prepared to kill the eldest.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Apparently, as it seemed, G-Gnomes had allowed the two 'brother's to communicate telepathically between each other. Those specific creatures had been aptly dealt with. Now, the two simply sat across from each other, chatting. Neither made a move or attempt to fight the other, no matter the words that Desmond spewed at them.

Leaning up against the glass, with his forehead pressed flat, he grit his teeth angrily. Prime became more and more of a problem with each and every passing day. It was truly working on the scientists nerves. "Guards... return them to their holding pods. Make sure that there is no contact, _none, _between them. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

-Week 8, Day 2-

Prime simply stared, lifelessly, through Desmond. "You've been rather rambunctious lately, haven't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, me? I just guessed that, if you wanted to follow Superman's moral standards, then maybe you should meet the Man of Steel himself? He is your hero, correct? Maybe hero's not the right word. What you aspire to be? Would you like to meet him?"

"What game are you playing at? Superman would never deal with the likes of you, unless it was to put you in jail." Desmond smiled sadistically as he stood to his feet, opening the door to the room that they sat inside.

"I don't think so." The scientists replied as Superman entered the room. He stared coldly at the boy in front of him as he began to walk a slow pace towards him. "Oh, I see you two want a father and son bonding moment. I'll leave you be then." As the heavy metal door closed behind Desmond, Prime's screams of pain echoed loudly throughout the bowels of Cadmus.

-Week 9, Day 1-

"Project Prime!" Desmond called out happily as he entered the most recent room that Project Prime had been relocated to. The clone wrinkled his features in disdain at the appearance of the man. The door remained open as a red haired girl was shoved into the room. Immediately, Prime struggled against his bonds at the sight of her.

There was a familiarity about her that rang out to Prime. A familiarity from his life before being cloned. The girl before him held the same fair features as his, "Mother, correct?" Desmond interrupted Prime's thoughts and struggling as the girl sobbed loudly. "We had to search long and hard to find someone with the likeness.

"But here she is. Almost as if she's been _reborn_... No?" Prime snarled viciously at the scientist, whom chuckled maliciously. "An almost exact replica of the woman from your past memories deduced as your mother." The door to the room slammed open once again, causing Naruto to struggle harder against his bond as Superman himself entered the room.

It was the same one whom had been introduced to him the week prior. Prime wasn't quite sure if it was the **real **Superman or not. But the man had tortured him relentlessly enough with Kryptonian powers to force the clone not to stare. Especially after he was forced to stare at the S-Shield the entire time. "You bastard! Go away! Go _away_! I tried to model myself after you! And you-" Superman's fist violently crashed into Prime's jaw.

"You should shut your mouth boy." Superman admonished harshly as Desmond laughed happily. "After all, you're nothing next to me."

"You see, Project Prime..." Desmond spoke as he observed the growling youth. "I thought that this would be a good present for you! A present for what, you may ask? Your failure!" The glasses wearing man roared angrily. "Your failure to prove that you're better than Project Kr! Your failure to kill Project Match!

"With these failures in mind, you're going to sit there and watch as this poor innocent girl, the one that looks so much like your original mother, be murdered by the man you wanted to be _so _badly. The very man that you had claimed made you not kill Project Match!" At the scientist's words, Superman's eyes began to change to a hateful red coloring.

"Don't you do it! Listen to me Superman! I swear, if you touch a hair on her head!" Prime cried out as he fought against his bonds. Desmond snickered as he lowered himself near the clone's head.

"Seems you weren't entirely broken. Do it." Superman swerved away from Prime, two beam flying from his eyes, plowing through the red headed girl's skull. The clone screamed in rage as his own laser beams slammed into Superman's back. The man shouted painfully as he stumbled forwards. Desmond rushed forwards, grabbing the man before quickly pulling him towards the door.

He couldn't allow Project Prime to see the fake Superman die in front of his eyes.

-Week 10, Day 1-

"You're such a disappointment." Desmond spoke to Prime, who allowed his nose to wrinkle in disgust. "Oh? You _still _have some defiance in you? No worries... I'll break you of that." The clone allowed a snort of amusement to pass through him.

"I've told you before, Desmond... I'm already broken."

"I know. Such a shame that Project Kr is so much better than you. He's favored by Superman, you know."

"Fuck you..."

"Look at you! When Superman laid his eyes on you, he was disgusted! He basically _spit_ on you. He tortured you! And I don't blame him! You're worthless! I coat your bones to be stronger than metal to strengthen you and you still fail me!? You're just willing to die, aren't you? Well I won't let you! Not until I've _personally _broken you!"

"Fuck you..."

"Shut your mouth you insolent little brat! Look around! Think of who all hates you! Everyone you've aspired to be!"

"Shut up..."

"Superman! The man you looked up to, modeled yourself after, and aspired to be most like!"

"Shut up..."

"You know who else Superman hated? Who he hated so much, as to kill?"

"Shut your goddamned mouth!"

"Match!" Desmond proclaimed. It was a lie. The clone was once again locked away, deep in Cadmus. And their fake Superman was dead because of Project Prime. "That's right! Your dear brother, Project Match! He's dead!"

"Fuck you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"I see you need a moment to be alone."

-Week 11, Day 5-

Prime watched lifelessly as the guards of Cadmus marched under the walkway that he sat on beside him. Smuggled between them all was a clone, exactly similar to his brother, Match. But it wasn't him. He could tell by the eyes. Blue on white sclera. Match's had been exactly like his own. "That's him. That's project Kr. Isn't the resemblance uncanny?"

Prime remained quite as the clone was marched under the walkway. "He's Superman's favorite. He follows in Superman's footsteps. He looks exactly like your 'brother', yet is the entire opposite. How does that sit with you, Project Prime?" The clone said nothing as he walked away, back to his holding cell.

-Week 13, Day 2-

"Superman!" Mark shook his head disappointingly as his project slammed into the bars that surrounded him. "Why!? Why did you take him from me!? Why did you take my brother away!? You come here after I modeled myself after you!?

"I'll... I'll kill you you goddamn hypocritical bastard! You reject me!?" He cried from his cell as his eyes began to burn an all too familiar hateful red. Desmond's own narrowed as he motioned to one of his surrounding guards.

"Go check on Project Prime."

"You torture me!?" The eyes began to glow brightly, like molten lava as he released a pain filled screech. "Then you take my brother away!? You kill him!? Goddamn you! Why did you kill him!? What gave you the right!? That... That shield!?" Lasers burned out of Prime's eye sockets into his chest as an S-Shield was quickly carved into his skin.

"Desmond! Come quick! Project Prime is mutilating itself!"

"I'll kill you Superman! You and anyone who bears this damn shield!"

-Week 13, Day 4-

"Due to your recent lapse in sanity, it has come to my attention that I can no longer leave you alone by yourself. And, seeing as we just recently came into possession of one of our old pets, well, we've decided to give him to you as a roommate." Desmond smiled sickly as a monstrous roar echoed throughout the lower levels of Cadmus.

"Bring him in!" The scientist called before the door opened. Project Prime, from his confines, was greeted to the sight of a heavily bondaged monstrosity. "Project Prime, this is Project Doomsday. He'll make sure you don't harm yourself for the next few days. Hm... It seems he doesn't like you very much. That's too bad. Release Doomsday from his confines. Leave Prime as he is. Maybe he'll learn to live up to his expectations for next time..."

-Week 14, Day 3-

"I'm _so _sorry to disappoint you, Project Prime." Desmond spoke as he observed the teen, floating in a tube with three G-Gnomes seated above him, asleep. "But you've been deemed a failure. So sad... You had just been designated Superboy Prime. Oh well. You won't be completely alone. Just think. On the other side of this door, Superboy is being taught by his G-Gnomes.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure creating you, but you've been nothing but a thorn in my side. Goodbye, Project Prime."

-Week 15

Washington D. C.

July 4th, 14:00 EDT

Cadmus Sub Level 52-

A small team of sidekicks, consisting of Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, had broken into Cadmus, intent on proving to their mentors that they were worthy of being called heroes. Yet, they had quickly found themselves in a situation well out of their power, deep in the bowels of Cadmus, a place that should never have existed.

And to make make matters worse, they were surrounded by creatures that should have never been thought into existence. They were named Genomorphs. Escaping from the creatures, the small team had found themselves in a hidden room, labeled Project Kr, where they had found Cadmus' clone of Superman.

The sidekicks came to a unanimous decision to free the Super clone, resulting in Robin bringing forth his holographic keyboard to hack into the black haired teen's containment pod. As he preformed these actions, however, he halted suddenly, his eyes widening drastically. "Robin?" Kid Flash questioned with worry. "What's wrong?"

The Boy Wonder pointed towards a wall parallel to the containment pod, with contained two jagged P's side by side. The entirety of it seemed to just be a regular wall with graffiti spray painted on over it.

"Over there." Robin responded to his friend as he scrolled through a page filled with words on his holographic board. "Behind that wall. It isn't actually a normal wall. It's a door with another Superman clone behind it. Kid, check it out!" The red headed speedster nodded in response as he rushed towards the wall.

As he reached it, he slammed his fist into it the wall. Immediately, it swung upwards, like one would see from a garage door opening to let a car loose. Behind the door sat a room barely big enough to be considered a supply closet. And, inside of there, was another containment pod which did indeed hold another clone.

The second's appearance was nowhere near as close to the Man of Steel's as the first clone's had been. His hair, which was at a medium length, was blond and shaggy. His face, bereft of baby fat, did bear some resemblance to Superman's. If you barred the three jagged whisker marks that marred both sides of either cheek. On the clone's body, he wore what the sidekicks could only assume had been a replica of the first's.

Yet, this suit was ragged. Nowhere near the perfect condition as the one that sat on the black haired clone. Only the legs on this clone's suit remained, the upper torso having being destroyed in a rather violent matter, allowing his upper body to be visible to the world. The muscularity of the second clone easily matched the first, well towards being on par with Superman's on compact build.

Scars littered the upper torso. Bladed cuts ran jaggedly horizontally, diagonally, and vertically. Over his heart, a rough looking scar stood, well at being the size of another being's fist. Yet, the most crude scar on the clone was much larger, and beared across his entire chest. It was in the shape of an S-Shield, typically seen on Superman's chest. It seemed to be self inflicted.

"Project Prime." Robin spoke from his holographic board. "He was created after Project Kr, and raised quicker. They really tried to break him. The methods they used were less than humane. He was presumably supposed to be better than Kr, and supposedly achieved that. Yet, he was still deemed a failure for some unknown reason."

Kid Flash reached up, running his hand over the glass of the second clone's glass. The G-Gnomes inside of his case allowed their horns to flash violently. "Dude… This is so wrong! On so many levels!" Aqualad nodded his head in agreement as Robin continued to type away on his holographic keyboard.

"Robin, release them both." The glass covers of the cases opened with almost inaudible sounds before being lifted away. All six G-Gnomes flashed their horns violently in response to the freedom.

"Way ahead of you, Aqualad!" The G-Gnomes horns stopped their flashing, remaining in an illuminated fashion. The black haired clone's fist clenched harshly, causing Aqualad's eyes to narrow as the blond's head rolled around his shoulders. Then they both rocketed from their containers. The blond passed behind Kr, neither actually noticing the other's appearance.

As Kr crashed into Aqualad, sending him sprawling back, Prime wrapped his hand around Kid Flash's throat violently. The redhead slammed into a wall as Prime headbutted him violently. Robin's masked gaze fell on the two clones brutally assaulting his comrades before he rushed towards Aqualad, wrapping his hand around Kr's wrist, stopping his assault momentarily.

The clone snarled viciously, knocking him away. As he lurched to his feet, Robin stumbling backwards, the Boy Wonder released volts of electricity into him with a stun gun. The clone's eyes flashed with rage as he ripped the wires out of his body.

"Easy supey, we're trying to help!" At the nickname provided to the clone, Prime stiffened, eyes glazing with hate as he dropped Kid Flash, allowing them to rest on the 'S' embroidered on Kr's suit. In an instant, Kr slammed into one of the opposing walls, Prime occupying the space he once had.

As Kr regained his bearing and stood to his feet, Robin glanced between the two. While Kr's eyes were just a regular blue, Prime's was a deeper blue sitting on black sclera with a black pupil. Slightly intimidating.

The two clones clashed against each other violently, Kr immediately being sent back into the wall. "I guess they just don't click like us, huh?" Kid Flash questioned as he 'flashed' near his comrades, wiping blood from his lips.

"What do we do? We need to think of something before they lose interest in-" The room illuminated from the G-Gnomes horns as the clones became stock still. Then, without warning, they descended on the sidekicks. Kr crashed back into Aqualad, slamming him into a wall as Prime grasped Robin and Kid Flash by their throats, their skulls bouncing off of the ground.

Their vision swimmed as Prime dragged the two sidekicks to their feet. With a harsh thrust, the two teens slammed into the overhanging ceiling before falling to the ground, unconscious. Robin crashed into the mechanical door of Kr's room before it was ripped off of its hinges, allowing those that the sidekicks had been running from to enter.

**Break**

Project Kr walked towards his destination given to him by Desmond. At tat very moment, the sidekicks were being cloned for the purpose of replacement. The black haired clone halted as Prime came to stand next to him, staring straight ahead.

His shoulder lacked a G-Gnome, which was complete blasphemy in Desmond's eyes for clones. There blue eyes met briefly, rage filling Prime's for the slightest of moments, and then he continued his track. Kr stood in place a moment longer before nodding. Removing the G-Gnome that stood on his shoulder, he turned in his tracks and followed behind his brother clone.

A terrible screeching was heard inside the cloning room as Prime ripped the metal mechanized door from its holster. Throwing it to the side, he stalked into the room, followed closely by Project Kr. Desmond, The Guardian, and one of the Genomorphs rushed the three.

"I thought I told you two to get back in your-" Prime caught Guardian by his armored face, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Spinning, the blond haired Kryptonian punted the Genomorph across the room. As this occurred. Kr struck out with his right arm, sending Desmond skidding along the ground.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy spoke angrily as Prime came to stand beside him, glaring at the back of his skull.

"Are you here to help us, or fry us?" Kid Flash questioned as his head leaned forwards in his confined state. Kr's eyes narrowed for a moment before they went back to their original size.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess my only option is to help you." Two red lasers zoomed past the black haired clone's skull, smashing through Aqualad and Kid Flash's containers, freeing them from their confinements.

Though, before he could reach Robin, the boy dropped out on his own accord, having picked the locks confining him. "Speak for yourself." Prime spoke harshly towards Kr, contempt obvious on his features.

"Ugh! Man, I'm lucky Batman isn't here! He'd have my head for taking so long picking those locks!" Robin complained loudly. Kid Flash swerved towards his comrade, eyes flaming angrily.

"Seriously!? That's what you're worried about…? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Aqualad stumbled forwards from weakness, before being caught by Kr.

"Thank you." The dark skinned teen spoke. The clone nodded in response before the five males rushed forwards, Desmond trying to pull himself to his feet.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!" He cried out, enraged at his humiliation.

"That guy is not whelmed." Robin spoke, brandishing a few of his explosive projectiles before launching them at the clones that had been forming. They were destroyed in a large flaming ball. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash inquired with a raised eyebrow. As they hurried down the hallways, Aqualad glanced at the four around him.

"We're still forty two levels underground. If we can just make the elevator!" Their process was cut off by a plethora of genomorphs. As the team of three avoided the Genomorphs, Prime slammed his fist violently into one's face. As he joined the sidekicks, they turned. Kr pounded away at the creatures, causing rubble to fall around them.

"Superboy!" Prime released a visible tense at the name as the dark skinned teen called out to the black haired clone. It was bad enough that Cadmus had designated Kr Superboy, now his awakeners had too. "It's called escape, not bury ourselves!"

Superboy spun, enraged. "You want escape!?" Grabbing one of the Genomorphs, he sent it into the other, before rushing towards the group. As Aqualad ripped the door open, Robin shot a grappling Hook while Kid Flashed jumped over to the side.

The designated Superboy grabbed Aqualad, jumping upwards in a flying stance. They went into the air, before gravity took effect. "I can't fly…?" Robin's eyes widened as the two fell down. As he prepared to shoot a second hook at them, Prime ascended. Flying upwards, he was carrying them both with him. "Superman can fly…. He can fly… Why can't I fly?"

"Because I'm better than you." Prime sneered at his brother clone, whom glared heatedly at him. Kid Flash frowned visibly at the statement. There was definitely animosity between the two clones of Superman.

"It looks like you can leap over buildings like Superman. That'll impress the girls. It's still pretty cool!" Kid Flash condoled the clone.

"Thanks…" As they ascended, the express elevator descended, causing the team to rush into Sub Level fifteen. Following this action, Superboy lead them around multiple corners before they came to a stop at a dead end with a vent.

"Way to go Supey! Are you trying to get us repoded!?" Kid Flash exclaimed as the clone looked down sadly, muttering his apologies.

"What are you talking about!?" Robin questioned with a smile. "This is perfect!" The group of five quickly found themselves traveling through the ventilation system, Kid Flash's eyes widened with adrenaline.

"We're never going to get out of here at this rate!"

"Shh… Listen!" The team glanced back at Superboy while Prime nodded in response. He could hear the claw like scratching on metal.

"He's right! The Genomorphs are in the vents!" As they exited the vents, finding the stairway, Robin tapped away at his holographic keyboard before smiling proudly.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Kid Flash smiled brightly.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his goggles, pulling them down over his eyes. "And now I got room to move!" With that, he shot up the staircase, knocking the waves of Genomorphs out of their way.

"More behind us!" Robin called out. Superboy turned, preparing to kick the stairs away, though Prime beat him to the action, disabling the steps with his heat vision. Superboy's nostrils flared in response as they continued on.

An emergency door slammed shut ahead of them as Kid Flash grimaced. "Oh fuck!" His body slammed into the door before rebounding to the ground.

"We're cut off from the street!" Aqualad called as they reached Kid Flash, who rubbed his head in response.

"Thanks! I hadn't noticed…" They were quickly surrounded by Genomorphs and The Guardian. Prime clenched his fist as Superboy was announced the 'trailblazer' of the Genomorphs.

The black haired clone seemed to be more likeable towards everyone. Prime wasn't even afforded a 'Super' name. Disgust ripped through him as The Guardian shook his head, announcing that he would take care of Desmond.

"I don't think so." The scientist spoke from behind them. The entire group turned as he produced a vial. "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus." He announced before downing the blue liquid. He gripped his body as if in pain as he underwent an immediate transformation from man to monster.

"Stand back!" Guardian called as he rushed the monster, only to be knocked into a wall, unconscious. Superboy lurched forwards, slamming his fist into the monster's face. The monster, Blockbuster, knocked him to the ground.

Superboy jumped back to his feet, delivering blow after blow to Desmond, before he knocked Superboy into a wall. As he stumbled back to his feet, Blockbuster slammed him through the upper floors. Prime quickly followed behind. The upper levels were quickly damaged as Blockbuster threw his adversary around like a ragdoll.

The building's interior shook violently, threatening to collapse in upon them at any moment. Blockbuster roared as he slammed Superboy into a protruding piece of concrete. As he did so, two red lines pierced against his wrist, forcing him to drop the black haired clone. With that, Prime appeared to his right, his fist slamming into his jaw with enough force to send him skidding along the ground.

As the monster came to a stop, Prime's fist slammed harshly into a support beam, the building instantly beginning to crumple in around them. With debris falling Superboy's fist slammed into the opposite jaw as the monster attempted to regain his bearing, knocking him back into a puddle of water.

Reaching down, Aqualad electrocuted him through the liquid medium before rushing away. The monster's eyes widened as a giant boulder fell down upon him. The remaining males, bar Prime, rushed for safety as the building finally gave way.

Pieces collapsed on them, though Superboy kept them safe from the brute force. Prime found safety in the air, hovering over the wreckage. "We… did it!" Aqualad spoke as he huffed. Robin grinned widely.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kid Flash returned his wide grin as they high fived before both released grunts of pain. Prime's nose wrinkled. The memories of his _donor_ coming back to haunt him. A perfect image of Prime, and a black haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Both beaten. Both battered. The worst of enemies. The best of friends.

Superboy walked forwards, near Desmond's beaten body. "Hey!" His blue eyes fell on Kid Flash, along with Prime's, as he pointed upwards. "The moon!" Superboy glanced upwards with an awed expression as Prime shook his head at such a trivial matter.

Then, a figure appeared in the moonlight flying towards them before descending. "And Superman! Man, do we keep our promises or what?" Behind the Man of Steel, the entirety of the Justice League rose. Superboy walked forwards, Superman's eyes narrowing dangerously.

As the black haired clone lifted his symbol, the older look alikes eyes widened as a hopeful look spread across his clone's features. Then, they hardened along with his look alikes. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned as Kid Flash came to stand next to Superboy.

"He doesn't like to be called an it!" The red head called from behind his hand, as if the clone wouldn't hear him.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Shock and awe spread throughout the Justice League. Prime's nose wrinkled angrily as he stood to his feet, walking to where his shoulder slammed harshly into Superboy's.

"Make no mistake, he isn't the only one." Batman's eyes narrowed in a fashion similar to Superman's behind his mask, causing them to be nothing but pearly white slits.

"Start talking." After the Team's long explanation, Blockbuster was hauled away. As Superman talked with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman, he glanced over his shoulder. Noticing Superboy's piercing stare, the Man of Steel walked towards him, subsequently motioning Prime his way.

"We'll, uh… Figure something out for you two… The League will, I mean!" He added quickly as Prime snorted in disdain. His eyes lingered over Superman's 'S' shield for the longest moment, not going unnoticed by the three real sidekicks.

"Till then… I need to… make sure they get that… Blockbuster creature locked away!" With that, he turned from the two clones, before flying off into the sky once again. Superboy watched after him before Batman broke his thoughts.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty two levels." He spoke as he walked towards the five males. "Let's make one thing clear-"

"-You should have called!" The Flash interrupted, almost as if he was disappointed on missing out.

"End results aside: We are not happy." Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League information, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again!" Aqualad stepped forwards, looking at his comrades meaningfully.

"I am sorry. But we _will_."

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king." The dark skinned teen replied, placing his hand over his heart and closing his eyes with a bowed head. "But no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together. _All_ on our own, we forged something powerful. Important." The Flash stepped forwards.

"This is about your treatment at the hall!?" He exclaimed. "The three of you-"

"The _five_ of us." Kid Flash interrupted. Prime's eyes snapped to the red headed boy. Surely he didn't mean him? What use did a team have for two Superboys. Aqualad caught his gaze for a moment and nodded, as if trying to assure him that he was included in their formation. Prime wasn't quite believing the assurance.

"And we're ready to do what you taught us to do!" Robin spoke as he walked forwards."Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them decide? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy spoke with a defiant look spread across his features.

"I'm no hero." Prime finally spoke up, spitefully. "I've exhausted that option. I've been the hero before, in a past life, a past body. I have no intention of being tied down to the likes of… the likes of _him_." Prime pointed at Superboy as he backed away.

"Him and Superman. They're everything I despise. They and that Shield!"

"Please, listen to reason." Aqualad spoke.

"Yeah, Superboy-Prime." Prime's eyes fell on Robin hatefully.

"What did you call me?"

"That was your designation, when I hacked your files. Not very original after Superboy, but… What can you do, right?"

"I can do this." He returned as he floated off into the air. "I don't plan on following the same path as _him_. I'm better than that. Better than this." Superboy shook his head as he stepped forwards, his hand outstretching to his levitating brother clone.

"Please... When Superman won't... Give me a chance, brother…" Naruto's eyes widened before narrowing angrily at the words.

-Mount Justice

July 8th

08:04 EDT-

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman spoke to the teens surrounding him. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are intent on staying together, to fight the good fight, you'll do it on _League _terms.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training." Said woman glanced over the small group, allowing her eyes to linger on her fellow blond, Superboy-Prime.

He wore what he deemed 'civilian' clothes, despite the fact that they were obviously chosen for battle. With his hair slicked back, he wore an exact replica of Superboy's own tee shirt, with it being black and holding an S-Shield. Though, instead of having a red shield, his own was a light grey. Pulled on over this was a typical biker's leather jacket with its buckle dangling over his right leg.

Printed onto the back of the jacket was the Superman shield in complete yellow, exactly the same as the one that could sometimes be spotted on Superman's cape. The sleeves of the jacket extended down over a pair of fingerless red gloves. On his lower body, Prime wore a pair of red spandex like tights.

On his waist, he wore two black belts that crossed each other in an 'X' fashion. Wrapped around his right thigh was a yellow strap. The tights extended down to be tucked into a pair of black combat boots. The boots held two yellow straps on the upper portions of them. He was definitely a sight to see.

"_I'll _be in charge of deploying you on missions." Batman continued, bringing the blond haired woman from her reverie.

"_Real_ missions?" Robin questioned, obviously suspicious about his mentor sending them to and fro on errands.

"Yes, but _covert_."

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash spoke from behind his unmasked sidekick with a smile. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He continued, pointing to his bolt.

"Cadmus proved the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman spoke. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman continued.

"Cool!" Robin spoke with a slight laugh before assessing the words. "Wait, six?" He indicated behind them with his head as Martian Manhunter appeared with a fellow alien.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman announced. With a wave, she spoke.

"Hi." Kid Flash smirked as he placed a hand on his hip, looking at Robin.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute! Eh- Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash! Robin, Aqualad. Cool if you forget their names." The green skinned girl clasped her hands together.

"I'm honored to be included in the team." She spoke a the three made their way over to her. Glancing over his shoulder, Robin noticed the two clones off to the side.

"Hey Superboy, Prime, come meet the new girl!" Superboy walked over in front of her, Prime lagging behind as he stared heatedly at the back of his brother's head. An all too familiar feeling of anger bubbled in his chest at the boy. It threatened to surge forward like water breaking a dam.

The girl's clothes changed colors to match Superboy's, her cape disappearing. "I like your tee shirt." She explained, causing him to smile slightly. Kid Flash grabbed both clones around their necks, pulling them down, as Robin leaned against Prime.

"Today is the day." Aqualad spoke up as he observed his new comrades.

**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own Naruto nor Young Justice nor make any profits off of this.

So, when I reached my 52nd review I stopped and said, "Hey! I should do a DC Comics move!" So I've decided to Reboot this story. Not much change in the storyline, mind you! I'm just going through, changing a few things, adding a little, and cleaning up the mess that I wrote overall. I'll man up about it. My style can be sloppy.

While I'm writing this, I have a poll up, asking if you guys want this rewritten. Right now, the majority is 'No'. I don't know if that's good or bad, but if it's good, thanks for the support! I just want to make a few things more to my liking, don't worry about it!

When I post this, under its new name, I'll be posting a new Poll for the pairing. You'll be allowed to vote for up to three, considering that's the maximum I put up in the original. There are six names on it now, so send me PMs if you think I left someone out that should be in the voting. I'll put them in, I just can't promise they'll be voted in.

Now, for Naruto's civilian look, it's simple. In the original version, I didn't care too much about them. But I realized it was just dancing around be a YJ Superboy duplicate. I mean, tee, jeans, boots... Check. It's a Superboy! So I changed it. His look is basically Superboy's from the 90's (except his gloves are fingerless, he has his own hairstyle, and no earrings... Please no earrings...) with Superboy's YJ shirt.

The difference in the shirt being the 'S' Shield is grey. The overall symbol will still be changed to General Zod's from Man of Steel when Naruto dons his battle armor, which will be along the same design as the original storyline... Maybe a little more detailed. Maybe a little altered. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I've been working on this all day, and I'm really tired now, so I'm going to stop writing this. Take care all of you!


	2. Chapter 2

Prime sat alone just outside of Mount Justice, hovering in the air. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had departed some time ago to retrieve Green Arrow's former sidekick, Speedy, for their 'team'. They had returned not too long ago, empty handed.

"I don't blame him." Prime muttered to himself, his unusual eyes taking in his scenery. "I shouldn't have even entertained the thought of joining this fiasco. I wasn't accepted in a past life, and this shall be no different. Especially… with _those two _running around. Bearing their shields. This so called team already prefers Kr to me."

His self conversation was cut off as Red Tornado descended from the air, a large section of the ground falling away as the Team rushed out into the opening. "Red Tornado!" Kid Flash called out as he waved to the inorganic life form ecstatically.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" The metallic robot questioned as Prime came to stand near the lot.

"We had hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad responded to the android.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado returned evenly.

"But it's been over a week and we-" Robin intercepted in protest.

"You will be tested soon enough." The robot cut the boy off as he raised his hand to silence Robin. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Prime released a harsh snort of disdain. The very thought of just being near Superboy for extended amounts of time made his blood boil. The thought of 'enjoying' his company was simply ludicrous.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad spoke again, almost pleadingly. Red Tornado's void like eyes simply phased through him as he observed the Team.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise."

"_Do you know why you all failed? Because you didn't work as a team, that's why! Let me tell you something, Genin. Those who abandon their missions are scum. That's true. But those that abandon their comrades? They're worse than scum."_

"_True Peace can only be achieved through camaraderie."_

"_Look at yourself now, Naruto. What has camaraderie __**ever**_ _brought you."_

Prime grunted as he reached up, grasping a handful of his blond locks. Periodically, visions of his original body's life would ghost through his mind. It always left him with a painful migraine. His eyes closed for the slightest of moments.

A few of his new 'teammates' glanced to him in worry, though he refused to accept any of their sympathy. Straightening his posture, Prime released his grip on his head, glancing back to Red Tornado. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." The inorganic life form suggested as he marched past them, down into the opening that had appeared with the appearance of the Team.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash ground out as he lightly punched Robin in the shoulder. The sun glasses wearing boy held a grimace remotely similar to the speedster's as he ground his teeth.

"Does he think we're buying this!?" Robin questioned angrily as he glanced around at his teammates.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian exclaimed giddily as she turned, her eyes narrowing at the back of the hero, who entered the cave with a flash of examinating lights. Then, she stopped her attempt, disappointed. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's not organic. I can not read his mind."

"Nice try though!" Kid Flash spoke as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" He questioned the green skinned girl. Robin released a scoff at his friend's words while rolling his eyes.

"We _all _know what you're thinking now." Kid Flash released a disgruntled grunt as the Boy Wonder elbowed him in the back with an 'ow'.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad spoke, his head lowered slightly as he looked at his team.

"Well, Superboy, Prime and I live here. We can play tour guides!" Miss Martian volunteered as the surrounding team looked to Superboy, who frowned.

"Don't look at me." He spoke quickly to his comrades.

"We won't." Kid Flash replied as their eyes turned to Superboy-Prime, who grimaced in distaste.

"I'd rather not lug around a bunch of people I don't really care for. The only reason I came to this, 'clubhouse', as you call it, is because I felt sympathy… A small sliver of sympathy, mind you, for my fellow clone. I was sorely mistaken in giving into that sympathy."

The Team stared at him for a prolonged amount of time, causing him to grind his teeth together, before Kid Flash's attention returned to the Martian girl. "A private tour sounds so much more fun."

"She never said anything about private!" Robin protested from behind his friend with his arms outstretched.

"Team Building." Aqualad intercepted firmly. "We'll all go." With that, the team all turned, walking towards the cave. Kid Flash and Robin slammed into each other as Miss Martian motioned with her hand.

"So, this would be our front door-" Some time later, they exited the opposite side of the mountain. "-And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and the Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash continued as they reentered their base of operations.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned, causing Prime to grit his teeth again. It didn't take a genetically gifted clone engineered with Deathstroke's brain to understand why it was abandoned. It seemed as though the G-Gnomes had left serious holes in Kr's programming.

"The cave was… compromised." Aqualad summed up softly as he looked around the whole of it.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questioned, bringing his hand from his jacket pocket before returning it. "That makes sense."

"Because you understand Superman's thoughts, yes?" Prime quipped from his place, isolated from the Team. Superboy frowned as he turned to his brother clone.

Originally, he had truly wanted to gain some type of relationship towards him, to have a brother that he could relate to. But Prime seemed to hate everything about him, and their 'father' Superman. His actions didn't contradict the words he had spoken upon their escape from Cadmus. He was no hero.

"If villains know about the cave, then we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian deduced, whilst trying to change the subject between the sibling clones. Robin stepped forwards, grabbing her hand.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place. They'd never think to look here." Kid Flash moved, removing Robin's hand from Miss Martian's with a small frown on his features.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash simplified the statement, with Miss Martian releasing an 'ah'.

"I understand… That's much… clearer…?" She continued, scratching her head. Superboy sniffed the air, causing his brother clone to go through the same motion.

"I smell smoke." Superboy-Prime nodded in agreement to his brother's statement.

"Cookies if I'm right." The blond haired Kryptonian continued, his senses better tuned than Superboy's, whom glared heatedly at him. The green skinned alien gasped, aghast.

"My cookies!" She exclaimed before flying away down a hall and into the cave's kitchen. As the Team arrived, she levitated a tray of cookies through the air and onto the counter, where their charcoal like harshness gazed at them.

"I was trying out Granny Jones's recipe from episode seventeen of, ha, never mind." She tried to explain as Prime knocked one of the cookies against the counter. There was no give to the rock hard substance under his strength whatsoever. His nose wrinkled as he pulled his hand away, covered with a chalky substance.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great!" Robin consoled her with a smile. "He doesn't seem to mind." As Robin indicated to his right, Kid Flash halted eating the cookies. His unmasked features held the appearance of a deer caught in headlights.

"I… have a serious metabolism." He explained, outstretching his arms. Miss Martian gazed at him a moment with a rather hopeful stare.

"I'll… make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad spoke gratefully, causing Miss Martian nodding slightly.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty." The dark skinned teen dismissed with his hand. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He spoke, his features friendly. Kid Flash glanced up from his place gnawing away at the cookies.

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret I. D. Unlike mister dark glasses over here." As he gestured to Robin, the Boy Wonder grimaced at his friend. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian returned optimistically. "It's M'gann M'orzz. Or Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." As the three exchanged names, Superboy glanced sadly to the ground. Pushing from the counter, he made to exit the room, followed quickly by his brother clone. He hated Superboy for his resemblance of Match, but it was the single reason he stuck with the Team.

'_Don't worry Superboy, Prime.' _The two brother's halted in their tracks, shocked, and well versed in the roles of telepathy as they felt their brains being probed at. '_We'll find you an Earth name too.' _Prime's teeth grinded together at the sound of Megan's voice without her mouth moving.

"I have a name!" Prime snarled angrily as his brother gestured harshly beside him.

"Get out of our heads!"

'_What's wrong?' _The Martian questioned as she looked around at the Team. '_I don't understand. __**Everyone **__on Mars communicate__s__ telepathically.' _All of the surrounding males clutched their heads as Kaldur turned his attention to her, shocked.

"M'gann, stop!" The girl jumped slightly at the authority in the boy's voice. "Things are different here on Earth. Your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy!"

"Besides, Cadmus little psychic G-Gnomes left a rather bad taste in their brains." As Wally talked around his hand, Prime released a growling noise. Not all of the G-Gnomes had been bad. He had bonded with a few of them. Especially the ones that had allowed him to contact Match. But they had been dealt with 'accordingly' for developing emotions.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" Superboy intercepted her apology.

"Just stay… **out**!" He snapped angrily as his brother nodded.

"There are places in my mind you don't want to go. It would be most appreciated of you to keep your thoughts to yourself. For your own safety." With that, the two Superman clones exited the kitchen in their own ways.

Superboy moved to the living room, while Super boy-Prime exited to lean against one of the hallway's walls with his arms crossed over his chest. The Martian looked down sadly for a moment before slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Hello Megan!" She cried out. "I know what we can do!" As she flew away, the majority of the Team shrugged before following after her. As they passed his resting position, Prime pushed off of the wall to trail behind them. Miss Martian pulled back, retrieving Superboy from the living room before they all made their way to the cargo area of the cave.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." She announced as she entered the area through the sliding metal doors, leaving the team standing behind her.

"Cute!" Wally exclaimed as he examined the large, red egg shaped 'ship' that sat before them. "Not aerodynamic… but cute!" Megan chuckled slightly as she indicated to the ship.

"It's at rest silly!" She announced happily as she turned to it. "I'll wake it!" With a wave of her hand, the egg shape morphed into a full on aircraft ship before rotating to face away from them. An opening appeared in the back of the ship with a walkway extending down before them.

Megan walked towards it before turning around. "Well? Are you coming?" The team exchanged worried glances before following after her. Inside, six seats morphed into existence around them. "Strap in for launch." Megan ordered as Robin and Kid Flash rushed forwards to the seats nearest Megan's.

"Woah!" The Boy Wonder cried as two straps formed over his chest as a seat belt. Wally jumped into his chair, smiling at the straps.

"Cool!"

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." At Megan's vice, the two large metal doors before them slid open, before they shot high into the air. As they performed a few acrobatic moves in the ship, Robin glanced around.

"Incredible!" Kid Flashed gained a dreamy look at the Boy Wonder's words, leaning on his hand while glancing to Megan.

"She sure is… I-I mean the ship… Which, like all ships, is a she." The redhead explained as he crossed his arms. Megan smiled in his direction.

"Fast with his feet." Robin spoke up from across the ship, drawing her attention. "_Not_ so much with his mouth."

"Dude!"

"I don't have psychic powers." Kaldur spoke to the two Superboys who sat near him. "But I know what you're thinking. You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Superboy looked away while Prime snarled angrily.

"I have _nothing _to apologize for. She invaded my personal thoughts. That's unforgivable. And if you believe I see myself at fault for this? Then you're a truly delusional _boy _Aqualad."

"They'll come around." Robin assured Megan who glanced to him sadly.

"They don't seem to like me much."

"You guys remember they have _super hearing_, right?" Kid Flash asked as the two glanced to the front of the ship, where Superboy and Prime sat, unphased by their conversation.

"Hey! How about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Robin suggested to break the tension. Megan smiled thankfully before standing to her feet. She then proceeded to transform herself into a female version of Robin, followed by a female version of Kid Flash. Wally looked up at her dreamily once again.

"Is it wrong I think I'm hot?" He questioned.

"Yes. The information the G-Gnomes implanted in my mind said that was known as 'Selfcest'." Pride returned evenly with contempt for the sidekick, whom stammered loudly at the statement for a moment. Robin clapped loudly, saving his friend from anymore embarrassment.

"Impressive! But… you know you're not going to exactly fool anyone with those, right?" Robin questioned as the girl lowered her head with disappointment and sat back down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your… clothes?" Kaldur spoke as Megan grabbed the upper layers, flexing them.

"They're organic!" She exclaimed proudly. "Like the ship! They respond to my mental commands!"

"As long as they're the only ones."

"For once, we agree, _brother_." Prime grit through his teeth as Super boy as Megan looked at the two sadly.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally questioned excitedly as Megan looked over at him.

"Density shifting? No… I-It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can shift his molecules through walls." Robin spoke as Wally gained a mortified look. Robin laughed loudly. "When he tries it, bloody nose!"

"Dude!"

"Here's something I can do!" Megan announced as her entire ship seemingly disappeared from the air. "Camouflage mode!"

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The robot spoke over her intercoms. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the happy harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Changing destinations." Megan announced a Robin glanced around.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again!"

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, and Prime. We should find out what caused the alert." The two clones glanced out of the side window, impassively, before speaking together.

"I think we know what caused it." They announced as a Twister sailed directly on a path towards Miss Martian's Bio Ship. Megan moved the ship forwards, dropping invisibility, before it was dragged backwards into the twister.

The team grit their teeth as the twister slung them round and round before Megan regained control of the ship, bringing it out of the disaster. As the ship came to a stop, the six members dropped from the bottom, watching as the twister continued to rage onwards. "Robin, are tornadoes common in New England!?" Kaldur questioned, though he received no answer. "Robin!?"

As he turned to the Boy Wonder, he found him gone, his laugh echoing around the parking lot that they had landed in safely. "He was just here!" Megan exclaimed before the windows to the factory in front of them began to be blown from their casings. Inside, a giant red monster blasted Robin backwards into one of the surrounding walls as his comrades rushed into the room.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy questioned as he landed next to Robin, who glanced up at him with pain evident on his face.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed from his place on the ground as Prime observed the monster in front of him. It was definitely a mechanical being in front of him. He didn't need supervision to understand that much.

"My apologies." The robot spoke in its mechanical voice. "You may address me as Mister Twister." With that, he sent small tornadoes towards Superboy, blasting him backwards into a wall. With Kaldur's nod of approval, he, Megan and Wally, now donning his goggles, rushed forwards to attack Mister Twister, though Prime stayed rooted in place beside Robin, his arms crossed.

As Wally reached him, he was sucked into the vortex of one of the tornadoes before being blasted out of the doorways of the building. Turning back around, Mister Twister blasted Kaldur and Megan. Kaldur was flung backwards, slamming into a pillar, whereas Megan slammed into a side railing just near where Superboy had slammed into the wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Mister Twister informed the two members that remained on their feet. Robin grit his teeth angrily as the red machine continued. "I was _not _however, expecting **children**."

"We're not children!" Robin called as he threw a few of his projectiles towards the villain. Two twisters caught the majority of them, where they exploded, though one slammed into his chest. "Objectively, you are." The machine replied as he flicked the object away, allowing it to self destruct. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Sorry to disturb you!" Robin replied, drawing Twister's attention. He stood tall along with Superboy, Kaldur, and Megan, though Prime and Wally were unaccounted for. "We'll do our best to make you more turbed after we kick your can!" With those words, Prime appeared next to Twister, his fist slamming into the mechanical forms face.

The robot slid along the ground, on its feet, before Megan busted a fog pipe, causing the fog to cascade down upon Mister Twister. Superboy roared violently as he sailed through the air. Though, unlike his brother, he was unable to touch Twister.

The robot lifted its hands, levitating Superboy with his tornadoes before blasting him away once again, where he slammed into Megan. As Kaldur and Robin charged along the ground, Twister sent two small tornadoes along. The disasters caught the two heroes, spinning them violently, before casting them aside.

The Robot's eyes passed over Superboy-Prime, who sat, once again, with his arms crossed, his face indifferent to the mechanical life form. "Indeed. That was turbing." Mister Twister spoke as he rose into the air, taking his eyes away from Prime. As he floated outside, Kid Flash speeded towards him, rolling around the robot.

"What have you done to my friends?!" He questioned angrily towards the hulking red mass.

"Embarrassed them largely." Twister returned before blasting the red head away. As his twister died down though, the speedster was found floating above the ground as the Team walked out of the surrounding smoke.

"I got you Wally!" Megan called before allowing the red headed boy to fall to the ground.

"Thanks!"

"I would have thought that you would _all _have learned your limitations by now." Twister spoke, his nonexistent eyes zoning in on Prime, who sat, disinterested, against a wall.

"What do you want!?" Kaldur screamed, enraged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mister Twister returned as he levitated into the air. "I'm waiting for a _real_ hero."

"Megan, read his mind." Kaldur spoke to his teammate. "Find a weakness!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" The red headed girl called, confused.

"It's okay when it's the bad guys!" Robin cried with his arms outstretched. Miss Martian lowered her head and placed her hand to her temple, attempting to read the machine's mind. She had a sudden deja vu of trying to reach into Red Tornado's mind.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" She called before slapping her head as she had earlier that day. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic. An android. And how many androids do you know can generate tornadoes!?" Prime shifted his position against the wall. He wasn't quite sure of that statement. But he would let his so called team judge that for themselves.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur added to Miss Martian's statement.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough?" Robin questioned angrily before stretching his arms out. "_This_ is his test! To keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." At Wally's statement, Aqualad punched his fist with a loud grunt before turning and walking to talk to Mister Twister. "This game? _So_ over."

"We know who you are, and what you want!" Robin called from beside his teammates as he pointed to the android.

"So let's end this!"

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister returned as he lifted his hands into the sky, dark clouds forming around him as lightning began to shoot from them. Prime tensed from his place against the wall. This was definitely not Red Tornado.

"An impressive show! But we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" Kaldur called before the lightning grew worse, finally striking down from the clouds, causing Wally to grunt.

"Can… Red Tornado do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado? How ironic." Mister Twister spoke before the lightning struck the ground with a violent explosion, causing them to be thrown backwards. Superboy growled as he stood to his feet, ripping away the torn remains of his own jacket before jumping towards his enemy.

He was blasted into the ground by lightning, causing him to slide back towards his comrades. As he came to a halt, Mister Twister lowered himself from the sky, lightning crackling around him as Miss Martian's Bio Ship covered her and her fallen comrades.

"_It's been a long time, Naruto… Chidori Nagashi!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"Fine then-" Before the rest of Twister's statement could be spoken, Prime's fist slammed into his chest, causing him to sail over the vast forest that surrounded them. A large explosion was heard as he came to a violent halt at some destination far off from the Team's location.

"What happened?" Wally questioned as he looked at Megan.

"I placed the… Bio Ship between us." She explained before Superboy began to pound furiously on a large section of protruding Earth.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy questioned as he stalked towards the red head. "You tricked us into thinking that Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Kaldur interjected.

"It was a rookie mistake!"

"And rookie mistakes get people killed!" Prime returned evenly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You five… You all sicken me to the core. Your constant ramblings of how this is a team! Newsflash kids, this isn't a team! This is death row for anyone stupid enough to sign onto it!"

"Oh yeah? And what did you do?" Robin questioned as Wally stepped forwards.

"When we all engaged Mister Twister, you did what? Engaged with two hits? Two hits that landed! We could have _beaten_ him if you had applied yourself to the battle."

"They're right." Kaldur continued, walking forwards to place his hand on Prime's shoulder. "We accepted you into this team because there is good in you, despite what you say. And you're stronger than any of us. _Any _of us. You are definitely the clone of Superman that Cadmus wanted. But you refuse to care for the lives of people, and refuse to fight for a greater cause. You're selfish."

"_Look at you, Naruto… Beaten, Broken."_

"_Do you truly believe that you can attain peace!? ONLY I CAN ATTAIN PEACE!"_

"_You are project Prime."_

"_How does it feel? To know that you were supposed to be Kr's superior, and yet, he's the Superboy. And you're nothing but a project."_

"_You're such a waste! If Superman were to ever lay eyes on you, he would destroy you to save himself from embarrassment!"_

"_I told you he would hate you. You look Superman in the Shield and he disregards you!"_

"_Quick! Project Prime is mutilating himself with his laser vision."_

"_You're no hero. After everything you've done, you're worthless. Your world is perfectly fine without you, and the world you greedily take place in has no need for you. What shall you do, Naruto?"_

"You know nothing about me." Prime shot back spitefully stepping while forwards. "I have lived another life entirely doing nothing _but _heroic deeds. And in the end, there was _nothing for me_! I was worthless! Used up! And just like that me, when you're used up, you'll be cast aside.

"I don't need this. Not any of you, not my so called _brother_, not Superman, and I damn well don't need this team! Your friend Speedy? He made the right call. I'm sorry for anyone who gets tied down to you arrogant, self centered, egotistical little brats!

"I'll go deal with Mister Twister _on my own_." Lurching from the ground, Prime sailed through the air, towards the area where the mechanical life form had landed.

Kid Flash sighed as he indicated with his thumb. "You hit the showers Megan. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way!" With that, Wally, Superboy, and Robin all ran in a similar direction as Superboy-Prime.

"I was just trying to be part of the team…" Megan announced sadly from her place on the ground as Kaldur came to stand next to her.

"To be honest?" Kaldur spoke as he scratched the back of his skull. "I'm not even sure we have a team." With that, he followed off after his comrades.

**Break**

As two tornadoes ran around, destroying the surrounding neighborhood environment, Superboy-Prime's fist slammed into the side of Mister Twister's mechanical face. "You insolent little child! You are a nuisance that I can no longer tolerate!" The android exclaimed as he sent volts of electricity towards his opponent.

The Superman clone sailed through the attacks, his fist slamming into the android's chest. Mister Twister bounced across the ground as Prime roared angrily. "That you can't tolerate!? No, _Mister Twister_! It is **you** who is no longer to be tolerated!" The inorganic life form released an almost amused sound as it floated just slightly off of the ground.

"Well then, it seems a real hero has appeared before me. Not the one I was seeking, but a real hero nevertheless." Prime's eyes narrowed angrily before they glowed a raging red, two lasers sailing through the air to carve an 'S' shield into the chest of Mister Twister.

Inside, one could see another form moving around. Not that Prime truly cared about that. "A true hero!? No. I'm no hero! And now… I have a real reason to wipe you from the face of this Earth. That S on your chest!" A double axe handle sent Mister Twister into the ground before Superboy-Prime lifted the figure into the air.

With a violent thrust, Twister sailed through the air, before coming down. Prime's fist crashed through Twister's back as he fell down onto the appendage. In the palm of Prime's hand, he held a ball of spiraling wind. Reaching forwards with his left hand, Prime ripped the inorganic form's right arm off. With a harsh arch, Twister was sent skidding along the ground, away from Prime as the wind ripped through its metal.

Then, the blond haired Kryptonian was upon it again. His combat booted foot slammed into the android's face over and over again, completely decimating the facial features of the mechanism. Rearing his fist back, Prime pounded away at the 'S' shield that he himself had emblazoned upon Mister Twister's chest.

"I'll destroy you! I'll rip you circuit from circuit! Just like I'm going to do to any that bear that damn S! I hate it! I hate that S! Supermen _don't exist_! They fail each and every time they try to save something! Superman, Superboy, Steel, all who bear this shield are liars! They're no heroes! And you're no threat to me!"

With that last sentence, Prime cast Twister away, ripping his chest away. With little effort, he broke the Superman Shield in half, before rushing towards the android's body as a scrawny man fell from it. "Foul!" He cried in fear as the black sclera eyed boy descended upon him. "I call foul!"

Prime reached down, lifting the man off the ground with his eyes burning a hateful red, just as his 'comrades' broke the treeline. "Prime! No!" His laser vision shot from his eyes, completely obliterating the man's head with a harsh explosion. "No!" Kaldur cried out.

"I don't know what Cadmus taught you, but we do things differently as heroes! We don't kill our hostages!" Robin yelled at the clone, just as Megan appeared near them, hovering over the ground.

"No, look!" She spoke, indicating to the circuits that sparked from the man's remaining neck. "He's an android too! Remember, I couldn't read anything when I tried to read Twister's mind? If he had been real, I would have sensed him!"

Kid Flash scoured the ground, finding an eyeball that had fallen from the android's head at some point during his struggle with Prime. "Cool! Souvenir!"

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur spoke to Prime, whom sneered in his direction. "I… I-I should have had more faith in you!"

"Really! I mean, you totally obliterated this mission!" Wally exclaimed. "G-Get it? Obliterated? Because he obliterated the android's head?"

**Break**

That night, the entire team sat around a table, which held the parts of the smaller android, along with the Red Tornado. "It was clearly a mission to sabotage you." Kaldur spoke to his supervisor.

"Yes, I would estimate so." The red machine's mechanic voice responded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

"No. I do not believe that it is _my _role to solve _your_ problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"Agreed." Prime snarled from his isolated position away from the team, his arms crossed as he glared heatedly at them all.

"But, if you're in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado interrupted the Martian before turning and walking away from her.

"Batman, Aqualad, and Flash would've jumped right in and fixed things." Wally spoke.

"Is that what you want? Someone to hold your hand? I thought that that was exactly what you were trying to escape from." At Prime's statement, Robin nodded.

"He's right. I guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin indicated towards Tornado, but Prime caught the subtle indication towards himself. The Boy Wonder believed he had no knowledge that the man inside the android was one himself before he killed him. He was right in that assumption.

"Dude! Harsh!"

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado spoke in his walk, drawing their attention. "I have a heart. Carbon Steel Alloy. And excellent hearing." He paused to turn and look at them. Robin laughed nervously as he gestured with his hand.

"Sorry. I'll strive to be more… accurate."

"And respectful." Kaldur added as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. As Red Tornado left, Wally, Kaldur, and Robin followed.

"Speedy was so wrong!"

"This team thing?"

"Might just work out." Following after them, Superboy halted in his tracks as he glanced over to Megan.

"Sorry." He spoke before following off after the other males. Prime watched the interactions with disdain. Pushing off of the wall, he made to exit Mount Justice, though Megan stopped him.

"Superboy-Prime! I'm… so sorry about everything. If there's ever anything I can do for you, to make up for my actions, or to make you more welcome on the team-"

"Naruto." The blond interrupted, causing the red headed girl's brow to furrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. I told you I had one. It's none of you business what it is. But it's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." With that, the Uzumaki exited the cave, leaving Megan alone by herself, smiling at the thoughts of her teammates. Perhaps they had a team after all.

"Naruto."

Chapter two has been revised... rebooted... re-duxed? Oh well, it's been looked over! I'm not really rewriting rewriting this part. I kinda like it. The 'Teen Drama' that not everyone likes. I like it because Naruto never really has any 'Teen Drama'. Just bad guys showing up saying 'Yo man, I'ma kill you! I mean, that's an exaggeration, but still. Plus I like Naruto's rage. Teen RRRRRAAAAGGEE!

Can ya' tell I'm tired!? I kinda like thinking of the Mister Twister battle more with Naruto dressed in the new civilians. I know someone might get in arms because it's "The next Superboy!" But, the basic outline is from the 90's... I'm from the 90's... It's a good mix...

I hope I've contributed to everyone's question from the original. 'Can Naruto still use jutsu?'. The answer? Yes... Yes he can. But not all the time. It has to be on his terms. He's not just going to stop using Kryptonian powers in middle of battle and go full force ninja. I don't like full force ninja. It's kinda like spamming the same moves over... and over... and over... and over again!

Though to my discredit, I did use his most spammed move in this chapter, the Rasengan... Ah well, Fuck it! It answered people's questions, didn't it? I'd say so! … I should read over my chapters before posting, huh? I'm finding a lot of stupid mistakes... And my native language is English. That's sad, huh?

Anyways, I'm done with the reboot of chapter 2! Hopefully when I post this, I'll already have Chapter 3 rebooted. Maybe there'll be less feedback that way? I don't know. I hope everyone likes the reboot. If not, there's some pretty good DC/Marvel and Naruto X-overs out there... You just gotta find em! Anyways, if Chapter 3 is there, I hope you check it! Take care guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto lay atop Mount Justice, staring into the sky. "You were harsh." A voice spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed himself ever since he had relocated himself from inside the cave. Batman stood near him, staring up at the overhead sky alongside Superman's clone. "And too hasty in your decision."

"I've thought about my decision long and hard. I told you all in the beginning. I'm not a hero. I can never be a hero. When civilians on the streets gush and scream about the superheroes of their dreams, they speak of Batman, Superman, Robin, and Superboy. There is no mention whatsoever of Superboy-Prime. It's because I'm no hero." Naruto returned as he stood to his feet, dusting his clothes off.

As he did so, it allowed Batman to give his attire a once over. He had changed his civilians slightly since the incident at happy harbor. He still wore his biker leather jacket, red gloves, tights with the yellow strap and combat boots. But the two black belts that had been crossed in their 'X' fashion were now straightened out, one underneath the other. His tee shirt was now a pitch black color.

And, emblazoned on that shirt was a new light grey shield. Very similar to the design in Superman's, it was much more curved. And unless you took the time to take in the details, you would assume the symbol to be a sideways 'U' shape instead of an 'S'. The same shield had replaced the yellow Superman shield that he had wielded on his back prior to Happy Harbor.

It seemed to calm the boy's thoughts that he wasn't wearing the exact shield that Superman himself did. That did little for the shield that he had lasered into his own chest. Batman was sure that was just another factor that haunted the clone. "You could be. I've seen what Cadmus did to you. It wasn't right, how they broke you-"

"I was already broken. The moment the memories of the original Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ran through my head I was doomed to be nothing but a broken tool. It's funny… So long ago, the original me bared down on a brown eyed, black haired boy who spoke the same words.

"How far away I am from that time now. It's taken me so long to finally understand his words." Naruto shifted his right shoulder, drawing Batman's eyes to the black duffel bag that dangled restlessly in the air.

"So you're not bluffing. You're leaving the Team."

"I was never a part of the team." Naruto returned evenly as he dropped his duffel bag, his own eyes narrowing hatefully. "That night I was freed from Cadmus, your sidekicks spoke as if I meant something.

"But look around, Mr. Batman. The only Superboy this Team needs is the one vying for Superman's attention. What use do you have for someone who can't stand to be in the same room as that Superboy, let alone his Super donor?"

"We have plenty of use for you."

"You lie." Naruto spoke simply with a shrug as his gaze returned to the sky. "What I said in there, stays in there. I will never withdraw those words. This team is a death wish for people who are sidekicks and don't yet have the drive to prove themselves.

"It's not a team as much as it is a popularity contest. Robin and Kid Flash, they always fight. Aqualad, he's always looking down on me. He doesn't trust me.

"Miss Martian, always gushing over my _brother_. Superboy… I loathe him, you know? He was designated 'Superboy'... And me? Well, I got deemed 'Prime'. No one even gives me the main luxury of being a Superboy!"

"You hate Kryptonians!" Batman interrupted, seemingly enraged. It confused him greatly to the boy's seemingly bipolar feeling towards 'Supers' and Kryptonians. "It's not just the Shield that they bear on their chests! I've seen it in your eyes!

"You just use that shield as a scapegoat for that hate, because it's tied to the best one alive. Yet, you want to be recognized so badly as one. You wouldn't hesitate to battle Superman, or Power Girl for that matter! And yet, you crave to be one of them. What is it you want-"

"I want acceptance!" Naruto interrupted angrily as he grasped his duffel bag and brushed past Batman. "I want what I can never have! I never had acceptance in my old life! It was never anything more than a lie, a ruse used to goad me into doing someone else's dirty work! And it's no different here! You do not accept me, this Team does not accept me, and my _father _does not accept me."

"That's it then? You want nothing to do with the Team?"

"I don't want to be considered part of your team. I don't want to be part of your Justice League. I want to be alone, isolated, as it should be." Batman grit his teeth together as he stepped forwards, placing his hand gently on the teen's shoulder.

"I understand where you're coming from." Batman spoke. "If you're going to leave the team, I do have one request." Prime glanced over his shoulder hatefully. Admittedly, he could have simply knocked Batman away and left. But he owed a few, just a few, things to Batman. That included the custom suit that he had crafted for himself. It would have been possible without the Batman's backing and resources.

"And that is?"

"One more mission. One mission as an _official_ member of the Team. If you don't like it, you can leave. But give it a chance. The Team as a whole, a unit working cohesively. As a real unit."

"There is no unity beyond friendship in that group. There is unity between Robin, Kid Flash and Kaldur. There is little unity between them and Megan. There is even less unity between the entirety of them and my brother. And the gap between them and me is astronomical. Especially after our encounter with Mister Twister."

"You acted hastily."

"I acted _rightly_. If you want to speak truths, let's speak truths. I did what I've been trained to do. Even in my past life, I would have done something similar. I would have killed that man if he was an android or not. And the only reason that I was _forgiven_ in the League's eyes was _because_ it was an android, and not a human. But what if it had been human? I would not have been forgiven… No?"

"You did the right thing considering it was an android." Batman replied, completely maneuvering around Naruto's question.

"I'm not changing my mind. I refuse to continue to live with Kr, and I refuse to continue to operate alongside him. This team is not my destiny."

"And what is your destiny?"

"Something greater." Prime replied simply as he rounded angrily on Batman, whom narrowed his eyes. If he continued to press the clone any further, he ran the chance of forcing him to snap. That was something that he didn't plan on doing.

"The mission? Will you at least give me the assurance that the Team will have your help during it. It's dangerous. Something's bound to go wrong, and whatever may happen more than likely will. That's not a chance I'm willing to take." Naruto stared at him long and harshly before spinning on his heels.

"You want me on that mission? Fine. But I'm not traveling in that Bio Ship. I'm not traveling with Superboy. Your Martian _will_ refrain from entering my mind. And I will not be doing this on _League_ terms.

"If you wish to deal with me now, then I will be operating on _my_ terms. Don't forget that." Batman grimaced deeply as the clone continued to walk away.

"The mission begins in just a few hours."

Slightly above them, a creature that Naruto was very familiar with scrambled from behind rocks, its horns illuminating multiple times. With Batman disappearing, Naruto stumbled, his head thronging with pain. His ears rang violently as he fought against the bile that threatened to make him throw up. His eyes became dazed as he stumbled to and fro.

"_Project Prime!" Desmond called out happily as he entered the most recent room that Project Prime had been relocated to. The clone wrinkled his features in disdain at the appearance of the man. The door remained open as a red haired girl was shoved into the room. Immediately, Prime struggled against his bonds at the sight of her._

_There was a familiarity about her that rang out to Prime. A familiarity from his life before being cloned. The girl before him held the same fair features as his, "Mother, correct?" Desmond interrupted Prime's thoughts and struggling as the girl sobbed loudly. "We had to search long and hard to find someone with the likeness._

"_But here she is. Almost as if she's been reborn... No?" Prime snarled viciously at the scientist, whom chuckled maliciously. "An almost exact replica of the woman from your past memories deduced as your mother." The door to the room slammed open once again, causing Naruto to struggle harder against his bond as Superman himself entered the room._

_It was the same one whom had been introduced to him the week prior. Prime wasn't quite sure if it was the **real **Superman or not. But the man had tortured him relentlessly enough with Kryptonian powers to force the clone not to stare. Especially after he was forced to stare at the S-Shield the entire time. "You bastard! Go away! Go away! I tried to model myself after you! And you-" Superman's fist violently crashed into Prime's jaw._

"_You should shut your mouth boy." Superman admonished harshly as Desmond laughed happily. "After all, you're nothing next to me."_

"_You see, Project Prime..." Desmond spoke as he observed the growling youth. "I thought that this would be a good present for you! A present for what, you may ask? Your failure!" The glasses wearing man roared angrily. "Your failure to prove that you're better than Project Kr! Your failure to kill Project Match!_

"_With these failures in mind, you're going to sit there and watch as this poor innocent girl, the one that looks so much like your original mother, be murdered by the man you wanted to be so badly. The very man that you had claimed made you not kill Project Match!" At the scientist's words, Superman's eyes began to change to a hateful red coloring._

"_Don't you do it! Listen to me Superman! I swear, if you touch a hair on her head!" Prime cried out as he fought against his bonds. Desmond snickered as he lowered himself near the clone's head._

"_Seems you weren't entirely broken. Do it." Superman swerved away from Prime, two beam flying from his eyes, plowing through the red headed girl's skull._

"_No!"_

"No! It wasn't real!" The blond haired clone shouted as he staggered around the paths of Mount Justice. "It was! But it wasn't! It wasn't them! They weren't them! It wasn't real then, it's not real now! Go away! Go Away!"

_Desmond's head swiveled back and forth between the clone and his monitor. "So close... Just a few more seconds..." The heart monitor dead lined just as the last drop the metallic substance entered his body. Desmond's eyes widened, almost comically so. "What!? What happened!?"_

"_It appears his body simply couldn't handle it sir! We tried to warn you! Nobody has ever survived through this process!"_

"_I don't give a damn! He should be able to withstand this! For god's sake, he survived the process of being turned into a Kryptonian! What are you all standing around for!?" Desmond roared with rage. He would not let his greatest project die. "Get his heart beating again!"_

"_Sir there's nothing we can do!"_

"_There's always something! Do something now! I want Project Prime alive, right now!" As if on a cue, the heart monitor began to beep rapidly, signifying Prime's return to life._

"_Thank the Light!" One of Desmond's employees exclaimed loudly as the scientist nodded intently._

"_Yes. Thank the light indeed." His eyes danced over Prime's unconscious form from behind his glasses before he shook his head. "Wipe his memories."_

"_Sir!?"_

"_I said wipe his memories! Everything. I don't want him to remember his past life and I don't want him remembering this. It'll just make his situation worse. Well? Wipe his memories!" At the man's angered voice, Prime's eyes snapped open with bubbles floating around his mouth as he screamed. His arms jerked upwards as he ripped away at his bonds._

"_I think he heard you, Mr. Desmond sir!" Desmond stumbled back, frightened, as the teen emerged from the vat of water._

"_Desmond!"_

"I'll kill you!" Superboy-Prime roared in anger as he covered his eyes. slashing wildly at mid air. "Damn you! Damn you to hell Desmond! You should have left me _dead_!"

"Prime!" Kaldur's voice echoed over Mount Justice as footsteps pounded harshly on its dirt path. "Superboy-Prime! Where are you!?"

"_You're such a disappointment." Desmond spoke to Prime, who allowed his nose to wrinkle in disgust. "Oh? You still have some defiance in you? No worries... I'll break you of that." The clone allowed a snort of amusement to pass through him._

"_I've told you before, Desmond... I'm already broken."_

"_I know. Such a shame that Project Kr is so much better than you. He's favored by Superman, you know."_

"_Fuck you..."_

"_Look at you! When Superman laid his eyes on you, he was disgusted! He basically spit on you. He tortured you! And I don't blame him! You're worthless! I coat your bones to be stronger than metal to strengthen you and you still fail me!? You're just willing to die, aren't you? Well I won't let you! Not until I've personally broken you!"_

"_Fuck you..."_

"_Shut your mouth you insolent little brat! Look around! Think of who all hates you! Everyone you've aspired to be!"_

"_Shut up..."_

"_Superman! The man you looked up to, modeled yourself after, and aspired to be most like!"_

"_Shut up..."_

"_You know who else Superman hated? Who he hated so much, as to kill?"_

"_Shut your goddamned mouth!"_

"_Match!" Desmond proclaimed. It was a lie. The clone was once again locked away, deep in Cadmus. And their fake Superman was dead because of Project Prime. "That's right! Your dear brother, Project Match! He's dead!"_

"_Fuck you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_

"Fuck you!" Prime's fist slammed into Aqualad's jaw, sending him sprawling away. "I'll kill you! He was my brother! Match was my brother, and you took him from me!"

"Prime! Calm yourself! What's wrong!"

"I'll kill you! I'll… I-I'lll…" Naruto fell away from the dark skinned teen as Batman appeared behind him, holstering some type of, non lethal, gun shaped device.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong." The Dark Knight spoke in a grim voice as Kaldur's eyes fell on him.

"What now, Batman?"

"Get him to the medical bay. This changes nothing. He is still to accompany you to Santa Prisca. You'll need the muscle. Trust me. The world there is harsh and violent. And if anything goes wrong with your mission…"

"I understand." Aqualad replied.

-Caribbean Sea

June 22

20:08 ECT-

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian announced as she lowered small attachments from her Bio Ship to gently land her team on the ground below. Robin and Kid Flash attached them before the red head pressed his lightning bolt, turning his suit black.

"How cool is this?" He questioned his fellow red head.

"Very impressive." She replied before she turned her own inorganic clothes black.

"Uh, that works too…" Kid Flash admired the martian before turning his attention to Superboy. "Hey Supey! Not too late to try on one of the stealth techs." He called, the black haired clone crossing his arms harshly.

"No tights. No capes. No offense." He responded evenly.

"It totally works for you." The martian girl admired the clone before stammering over her words. "In that you can totally do good work in them!" He turned away from the girl as she gave him a thumbs up, causing her to cover her head with her hood and turn invisible. With that, Robin, Kid Flash, and Megan silently came from the Bio Ship. They dodged to the side as Superboy descended, creating a crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." The clone smirked proudly as Robin grimaced.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped much with the _covert_." Robin spoke even as a rustle from the trees made itself known.

"My **brother** isn't known for subtlety." With those words, Superboy-Prime appeared through the brush, completely donned in a new outfit. His blond hair had been spiked up harshly, except for once piece that hung crudely on his forehead, in a perverted parody of Superman's neatly gelled haircut.

He wore an all black spandex like body suit that had various traces of red lines leading throughout it, up to his shield. The shield, which was a light grey, was the same shield that could now normally be seen on his tee shirt. The shield, however, was not attached to the suit itself. It was attached to a deep dark black shoulder guard that connected at the upper corners and ran all the way around his neck.

Multiple red tubes extended from the shoulder guard. Two of the tubes extend from the tube down into his pair of gloves where they were, presumably, connected to some type of device. The tubes on his arms seemed to have been built into the suit along with the red traces.

The gloves were a pair of red gloves that held three golden upside down 'V' shaped outlines. Each glove wielded an illuminated, upside down, shield shape on the back of their hands. Wrapped around his waist was a golden belt that branched out at the very front before dipping down into a 'V' shape.

From this belt, two tubes extended down to his feet, seeming to be built into the side of his suit like the tubes on his arms. Doned on his feet were a pair of red boots. They were outlined in gold at the top and bottom, with a single golden line breaking down the middle. Prime landed on the ground, grimacing as he observed his brother clone's outfit, whom did the exact same thing to him.

"_Cool_…" Wally's voice whispered through the air as Superboy snorted.

"Nice outfit." The sarcasm from the black haired Kryptonian's tone seemed to almost be visible.

"I'm much more practical than you with my outfit. Shame, considering that _you're_ the one vying for Superman's attention." Superboy snarled in response to his blond brother's words before he turned away.

"Aqualad, Drop Zone B is a go." Miss Martian finally announced over an intercom.

"_Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP._" The Atlantean returned back over his own intercom.

"Roger that!" Robin returned before he and the Team rushed forwards, followed quickly by Superboy-Prime. Moments after their departure, the same small creature that had appeared just before Naruto's harsh breakdown at Mount Justice jumped from one of the surrounding trees. It glanced around the area, sniffing the air, before rushing after the small group of teens.

As the Team continued in their tracks, trying with everything they could to continue being covert, Superboy and Prime halted in their tracks as the sounds of a limb breaking reached their ears. "Did you hear that?" Superboy questioned his comrades, whom turned back to him.

"Um, no." Kid Flash returned. "Wait… Is this that super hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears." Megan spoke to the black haired clone, causing his brother to snort in both disgust, and utter disdain.

"Uh, right. Rob, what now?" As Kid Flash turned around, he found Robin gone. Something Naruto had known since he had watched the boy climb away moments beforehand. "I hate when he does that."

"_Superboy! Prime! Kid! Use infrared and see if you're being tracked!_" Aqualad's voice spoke over their intercom again. Kid Flash smirked as he lowered his goggles onto his face, red lines appearing on it.

"Got a squad of armed bozos coming this way." Kid Flash announced.

"Two squads." Superboy spoke in addition to Kid Flash's before statement as he used his heat vision. Naruto scanned the area behind them.

"Clear the way we came." The blond spoke as he turned to examine the two squads mentioned beforehand. "They'll meet each other before they ever have a chance to meet us." Immediately after he spoke those words, gun fired rocketed throughout the air, causing Megan to place a hand over her mouth from shock.

"No super hearing needed now!" Kid Flash spoke loudly.

"_Swing wide and steer clear!_" Aqualad's voice commanded harshly from their intercom.

"Yeah, yeah… Just as soon as I find Rob!" Kid Flash returned before he rocketed off into the island, causing Prime to narrow his eyes angrily as he heard the speedster slide on a patch of mud, finding himself in front of the armed goons.

"So much for stealthy…" Immediately, the masked man in front of him unleashed a torrent of bullets, which the red haired boy rushed to dodge.

As the man turned, he found himself staring into the cold eyes of Prime. He released a startled snarl as he fired at the blond Kryptonian, whom sat still, allowing the bullets to simply bounce off of him. Then, he moved forwards, his fist slamming into the masked man's face. He flew backwards immediately, plowing through multiple trees as the gunners turned the majority of their attention on Prime.

The masked man snarled as he grabbed Superboy in his path, the two bounding along the forest floor. He held the clone's head with one hand, and his arm with the other. With a quick shift, Superboy sent the older man sailing into one of the surrounding tree.

As heavy fire continued to rain out through the forest, Robin descended from the air, slamming into one of the red robed men. "Why didn't you guys follow my lead? And what happened to being covert!?"

"Oh, running off into the forest?" Kid Flash questioned angrily as he fought off one of the men. "Is that what you were doing!? Way to fill us in! We're not mind readers you know!" As one of the enemies mysteriously fell to the ground, Kid Flash swung around before Miss Martian appeared from seemingly thin air. "well… not all of us anyways."

"You said I can only read the bad guys mind!" She admonished, causing Prime to wrinkle his nose in disdain. She was just as dimwitted as Superboy. It made him wonder if she herself was a neglected clone as well. As one of the robed men rushed forwards, Kaldur dropped from an overhanging tree branch, electrifying the man.

"I recognized these guys with the cloaks!" Robin exclaimed as he examined the figures that they had tied up moments before. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra!"

"I'm sure Batman would have mentioned it if a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Kaldur returned as Naruto shook his head.

"Would he now? Your precious Batman hides more from you then you all believe he does. You'd do well to learn that." Robin glared heavily at the blond.

"And you'd do well to shut up!" Glancing back to Aqualad, Robin nodded. "Agreed, Aqualad. Considering there didn't seem to be any love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. _That's _why the normal supply lines have been cut out!"

"We get it." Kid Flash spoke up, disinterested in his friend's deduction. "Kobra wanted venom super soldiers to call his own. Case closed. Radio Batman and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom!" Robin interrupted. "Kobra's hoarding this stuff! We don't leave! Not until I know why!"

"Until _you_ know why?" Wally questioned.

"This team needs a leader!"

"And it's you? Dude! You're a thirteen year old kid who walked out on us without a word!" The Boy Wonder laughed joyously at the words before leaning forwards.

"And you're a mature fifteen!? You run for cover first chance you get."

"Don't you want to lead it?" Megan asked Superboy, who shook his head.

"You?" Megan threw her hands in the air defensively.

"After the Mister Twister Fiasco?"

"You did alright." He complimented, causing the girl to blush before she averted her attention to Naruto.

"What about you?"

"I'm not a part of this team. This will be my first, and last, mission as an official member." the blond Kryptonian replied, causing Superboy's blue eyes to widen considerably. Then, the two clone's eyes met as they heard the masked luchador type man talking to another one of their captives in Spanish, a language they were fluent in. They smirked to each other with a nod.

"You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash complained loudly.

"Neither does Batman!"

"Duh! You're not Batman!"

"Che, closest thing we've got!" Robin called, making the luchador mask wearer to laugh loudly.

"Such clever Nino's." He spoke in his rough voice. "But you only know half the story! Let me show you the rest! Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance." Megan lowered herself to the ground.

"There _is _a secret entrance…" She spoke as she attempted to read his mind. "But he's also hiding something" As her eyes glowed white, the man smirked widely.

"Ah ah ah, Chika! _Bane _is not that easy." He boasted as Megan grunted.

"Ah! He's only reciting football scores in espanol! This could take a while." She announced to her teammates.

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He stated. The team glanced around before Aqualad nodded slowly, causing Naruto to bare his teeth angrily. Of course the Atlantean would choose to accept a villain as friendly when he wouldn't even truly accept the blond as such.

Following the masked man, they soon found themselves standing in front of a revealed entrance. Of course, this was only after another squabble between Robin and Kid Flash that Naruto had taken upon himself to completely ignore. "Answers are this way." Bane spoke as he indicated inside, obviously referring to the fight that had occurred between the two friends.

"So, now el luchador is our leader?" Wally questioned as they followed the man through the tunnel.

"This isn't even a team to lead." Prime muttered in contempt as he trailed up the rear of their formation.

As they reached their destination, Robin peered around the corner. "All clear!" He announced before rushing off. Bane glanced back to the remaining members.

"Has that little fool already been caught?"

"No. He just _does_ that." At these words from Aqualad, Kid Flash lowered his goggles onto his face.

"Don't worry. I'll get our intel and get back before the Boy Wonder!" With that, Kid Flash speeded away from the group, causing Bane to glance back again.

"Great Chain of command."

"They can't follow commands, therefore there is no chain to speak of." Naruto returned as he walked slowly through the doorway. Bane narrowed his eyes at the confident Kryptonian. Soon, they found themselves watching the distribution of the Venom.

"They're only taking the new venom. They're not touching this venom." Superboy noted as Bane and Naruto stood off behind a rather large pile of crates.

"Maybe… freshness counts?" Megan offered as Bane shook his head at the absurdity of the statement. Naruto's head lifted up into the sky a split second before his clone brother's did so.

"There's a helicopter coming." Bane glanced upwards, his eyes narrowing as the object slowly came closer and closer. They quickly relocated themselves inside of a building, Megan remaining behind, invisible. Moments later, she sent Kaldur an image of the buyer via their mental link.

"Sportsmaster! He's the buyer. Aqualad to Red Tornado!" He remained silent for a moment with his eyes closed before releasing an annoyed grunt. "I can't reach Robin, the League, or Kid. We need a plan, now." Bane smirked.

"I have a suggestion." With that, he jumped the railing of the catwalk they all stood upon before slamming into a Kobra cultist. Another fired off his gun, alerting those outside to the struggle now occurring.

"What is he-" A giant monstrous creature with its skin ripped in places crashed through the window, destroying the catwalk. As it fell to the ground, the monster roared a horrifying sound before it began to advance on the four males.

"Destroy them!" A voice cried out as the monster rushed forwards. Superboy met him before being lifted up into the air and slammed down onto the pavement. Prime smashed into the creature, sending it hurtling away as gunfire rained down upon him.

Multiple people departed the scene as an explosion rocked the air, drawing Naruto's attention for a split second. The monster's fist slammed into his face, sending him into a wall with a cobweb effect.

"_Superman!" Mark shook his head disappointingly as his project slammed into the bars that surrounded him. "Why!? Why did you take him from me!? Why did you take my brother away!? You come here after I modeled myself after you!?_

"_I'll... I'll kill you you goddamn hypocritical bastard! You reject me!?" He cried from his cell as his eyes began to burn an all too familiar hateful red. Desmond's own narrowed as he motioned to one of his surrounding guards._

"_Go check on Project Prime."_

"_You torture me!?" The eyes began to glow brightly, like molten lava as he released a pain filled screech. "Then you take my brother away!? You kill him!? Goddamn you! Why did you kill him!? What gave you the right!? That... That shield!?" Lasers burned out of Prime's eye sockets into his chest as an S-Shield was quickly carved into his skin._

"_Desmond! Come quick! Project Prime is mutilating itself!"_

"_I'll kill you Superman! You and anyone who bears this damn shield!"_

Naruto moaned as he struggled to regain his bearings, his vision blurry. He could almost feel the intensity of his heat vision burning into his chest again as he suddenly fell ill to drowsiness.

"_Due to your recent lapse in sanity, it has come to my attention that I can no longer leave you alone by yourself. And, seeing as we just recently came into possession of one of our old pets, well, we've decided to give him to you as a roommate." Desmond smiled sickly as a monstrous roar echoed throughout the lower levels of Cadmus._

"_Bring him in!" The scientist called before the door opened. Project Prime, from his confines, was greeted to the sight of a heavily bondaged monstrosity. "Project Prime, this is Project Doomsday. He'll make sure you don't harm yourself for the next few days. Hm... It seems he doesn't like you very much. That's too bad. Release Doomsday from his confines. Leave Prime as he is. Maybe he'll learn to live up to his expectations for next time..."_

Rage fueled through Naruto like a great fire consuming a forest as he fought against his sudden fatigue.

'_We need to retreat!_' Aqualad spoke over their mental link supplied to them by Megan. As Kaldur, Megan, Wally, Robin, and Bane entered the same discreet hallway they had came from, the Mammoth creature and Superboy clashed again.

As they struggled for supremacy, Naruto slammed into the beast, sending it into a multitude of Kobra cultists. Pulling his brother, the two Kryptonians entered the hallway, Superboy closing the door behind him. Moments later, it was destroyed by the Mammoth.

"Superboy, Prime! The support beams!" Kaldur called. In complete unison, the two Kryptonian clones punched the beams, never halting in their run as the tunnel behind them crumbled.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned after they had halted in their sprint. Aqualad broke a red glow stick, illuminating everyone that surrounded him.

"You do have the most experience." The Atlantean offered. "But perhaps that is what has left you so unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are… defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. The leader must be clear. Explicit. He can not vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everybody's hand for them!?" Robin questioned angrily before looking away. "Ah… Who am I kidding… You should lead us, Kaldur." The Boy Wonder replied with a smile. "You're the only one who can."

"Please!" Kid Flash interrupted angrily. "I can run circles-"

"Wally, c'mon. You and I know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Could've told you." Glances were thrown to Wally who put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Okay." With that words, everyone's eyes fell on Naruto, who watched the scene impassively from a crouched form.

"I don't care who leads you lot. I'm done with this team. Batman asked me to give you all a chance? I did. And I'm not impressed. You proved every single word I said in that cave correct. After this mission, I… am… _gone_." Superboy flinched backwards at the intensity of the last word as Aqualad looked away. He knew it was partially his fault for the clone's departure. He had been rather unsupportive of him since his freedom.

"Then I accept the burden." Kaldur replied as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now… but soon." Robin nodded with a smirk before Aqualad turned around to his team. "Alright. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island."

"Funny!" Spoke Robin as he crossed his arms. "I had the same thought." Moments later, they were once again rushing down the tunnel. "Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer. But it still doesn't make sense. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or force Kobra to do the dirty work!"

"And neither of them has the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash added. "That takes some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is: Tip of the iceberg." Aqualad spoke as Bane cut them off from exiting the cave. He dropped a multitude of syringes as the team took in his more muscular form.

"Halt Ninos. I'm feeling… explosive." Above them, bombs flashed brightly, connected to a detonator in Bane's hand.

"You betrayed us! Why!?" Aqualad questioned, shocked. Naruto shook his head in disappointment at the dark skinned teen.

"I want my factory back." Kid Flash began to back away at the order given to him by Aqualad through their connection. "So I forced you into a situation where you would take down my enemy. Or die trying." Bane smiled harshly at this.

"If the later? The Justice League would have certainly come, to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared: Santa Prisca would be mine once again. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect."

As he pressed down on the detonator, he found it gone. Swiped away by Kid Flash. "With what? This trigger thingy?" Bane swung at the boy, but found himself levitated into the air by Miss Martian's powers. Superboy walked forwards, smirking.

"Finally… Drop him!" As Bane fell, the clone's fist ascended to his face. As he crumbled, Naruto stalked towards him. He placed his fist on the side of Bane's skull before standing to his full height, tensing to jump.

"Prime! Don't! He's defeated!" Aqualad called as he sensed the blond's intent. Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

"He'll return."

"That doesn't matter! We don't kill!" Robin exclaimed.

"_You_ don't. And you mistake me for someone who cares. _I_ no longer operate under League terms!" Naruto's fist descended down onto the masked man's face as Megan screamed loudly. Superboy caught his wrist, stopping the devastating blow before it could land.

"That's enough. Let it go. Please… brother?" Naruto snarled in disdain as he snatched his arm back and pushed past the teams.

"_Kakashi-Sensei...?" The silver haired Jonin sighed as he looked at Naruto over his shoulder._

"_You're shocked, yes? About the way I killed that man?" Naruto nodded in response as he bit his lip._

"_I don't understand... Why would you kill them like that...? That makes you no better than them!" The man sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_Listen, Naruto. Sometimes..."_

"You don't realize the truth yet. So here it is. Sometimes you have to stoop to others levels to get places in the world. He stooped low enough to make an attempt on our lives when we were unprepared? I was more than ready to return the favor."

**Break**

Kid Flash blew past Kobra Cultists as Kobra himself turned. "Take the shipment!" He called to Sportsmaster as Superboy descended from the air, creating a crater in the ground. He smirked as he stared at the same Mammoth creature he had fought just a short while ago.

"Go again?" He asked before the monster charged him. He was blindsided by Naruto, whose fist pummeled away at its skull harshly. "Sorry. Not the plan." Naruto punched away wildly at Mammoth, oblivious to the going ons around him. Oblivious of Megan and Superboy being assaulted by Sportsmaster. Oblivious to Robin challenging Kobra.

"I'll murder you!" The blond spoke as his knee slammed harshly into Bane, forcing him to double over. The glowing shield like designs on his gloves extended into energy blades, slicing away at more of the monster's skin. A rather shallow 'S' shield that would, definitely, heal away into nothing within weeks was formed on the monster's chest.

"_You're _the worthless one! _You're _the obsolete! Because I'm not just an average Kryptonian! I'm so much more! Now kneel before me… Kneel before Superboy Prime!" The Mammoth fell to it's knees, slumping to the ground, as Naruto grasped hold of him firmly, electricity spouting throughout its body.

An explosion rocked in the air as Naruto's eyes drew sideways. A G-Gnome sat in one of the surrounding trees, staring at him intently. "You must be the cause of all of my flashbacks… huh?" Naruto questioned at the thing. "But how did you get out of Cadmus… And why?" A voice whispered into Naruto's mind.

"Missed me?" A harsh chuckle racked the teen's body. "You're the only one… But I'll take any camaraderie I can find in this world. Let's make one thing clear though. You try to control me? I crush you like the ant you are." The G-Gnome scampered over to Prime, finding a resting place on his shoulder guard.

As Superboy stood to his feet, releasing his hold on Megan, he smirked proudly. Sportmaster's helicopter rocked back in forth violently. As he made to look for his other teammates, Naruto's fist crashed harshly into his face, sending him to the ground, his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the brute force of the blow.

His Martian comrade shouted loudly at the sudden violent act. Reaching down, the blond brother grasped hold of his brother's emblem, which was already torn and barely clinging to his shirt, before ripping it from his body. "You don't deserve this shield…" Naruto grit through his teeth before handing it to his new companion, who held onto it with dear life. "The only one who deserved this shield decided to wear it backwards. My real brother. Match."

"A G-Gnome!" He heard Aqualad's voice as the man rushed to his comrade's aid. Naruto gently levitated upwards into the air, his eyes cold.

"Yes, but one that I control. This G-Gnome and I seem to have a connection. And if it decides to muddy that connection, I'll destroy it. But, for now… I don't foresee that. Until next time, Aqualad, give my dear _brother_ and **father** my regards." With those words, Naruto was gone. Kaldur watched until his figure disappeared from the overhanging moonlight. Then he grasped violently at his head.

_A very young looking Superboy, around five, stood across from a very young Naruto, their pinkies intertwined in a pinky promise gesture. The oddity, however, was that Superboy wielded the exact same eyes as Naruto. Behind them, Naruto and Kaldur stood watching, Naruto in his battle suit with his arms crossed. His stare cold and emotionless. "We'll be friends forever, right?" The young Naruto questioned as Superboy nodded with a smile._

"_Of course we shall." Naruto laughed loudly._

"_This is the best day of my life, __Match__!" The children were destroyed by two red laser beams leading back into the older Naruto's eye sockets._

"_Your teammate is no substitute for my real brother. He's gone now..._ _Make no mistake, Kaldur. If you and your Team continue to pester me, __continue to try to change me__ I will deal with you accordingly. __I've told you all time and time again... I'm no hero. And__n__ext time, my enemy falls in my __own__ way. Not yours. not the League's. Pray you are not th__at__ enemy… __**friend**__."_

"_I shall pray for you in general… Naruto."_

The vision, much like Kaldur's hopes for a heroic Superboy Prime, died harshly with Robin's pained cry for help as Kobra attempted to crush his rib cage.

Did it! Rebooted all three chapters in one day! Granted I basically kept their bases and just added a little here and there. But still, I'm a little more comfortable with this version. I kinda made Naruto's personality a little more Wolverine-ish. That 'You have to stoop to their level' line is directly out of the Bub man's mouth himself.

Ah... Wolverine! Anyways, do you guys like the... Semi- Reboot? I thought it was cooler than the original. Got a little more insight into Naruto's torture and what not? I hope you guys did. I tried not to change _too _much with the first three chapters. Did I get a more visual image with Naruto's battle armor?

Here's a little help for that. It didn't change a lot from the original because it was that image of Naruto in my head that made me write the original. So, the suit is basically Superboy's from the New 52 DC Comics, because I really liked how it looked. The shoulder guard is Superboy Prime's attached to Naruto's shield, which is General Zod's symbol from the Man of Steel. If you need a better image of that, kinda think of the Superman redesigns where his cape is basically just attached to the shield.

This time, I do have the red tubes going down his arms from the guard, but it's kind of attached to the suit. The gloves are basically Superman X's, just with an extra gold 'V' outline because I saw a picture with the extra outline and liked it more. The belt is from a Superman picture, of Superman X I think, and the tubes are of course Superboy Prime's. The boots are either Superman X's or a Superman Redesign's. I simply decided he didn't need a cape.

Well, I'm done guys. Once I work up a better title than 'Young Justice Prime', this story will be reposted and the poll for the pairings should be up. SO, if you're reading this and actually care about the story/pairing, head on over there and vote! Remember, PM me if you feel I left out a girl who should be voted on! Take care guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquaman frowned harshly as he swam through the currents of his underwater kingdom. He was trying with all of his might to reach an oil brig, which had far exceeded its limitations in the ocean. "The New Bermuda Platform is under attack." He announced with assurance that his fellow colleagues would hear him, either through intercoms or super hearing.

The majority of the league was far off from his current location, having had to deal with an android that had been built by a man long since believed dead. And, with the Team having been placed in charge of supervising the machine's transition from Point A to Point B, a select few had rushed to answer Aquaman's emergency alert.

His eyes roamed the under sea water where sentient magma monsters had risen in protest to the oil rig. "If it collapses, we'll have the worst oil spill in history on our hands!" The Atlantean king exclaimed, trying to outline the severity of the situation. "I told those idiots to stay out of my ocean!"

"ETA is in three minutes, Aquaman." He heard Superman's voice announce as, high in the air, the Man of Steel pulled sideways.

"Right behind you, Superman." Wonder Woman's voice returned evenly while she piloted a jet. In seconds, another jet pivoted over her own.

"See you there, Diana." Batman's deep, gruff voice spoke over his own intercom, allowing Aquaman to know exactly who all was rushing to his aid.

Back on the platform of the oil rig, one of the magma monsters released a torrent of lava from within its mouth, just before Aquaman crashed into it. The monster skidded along the platform before the King of Atlantis swirled, his clenched fist plowing diagonally through a second's chest. As Aquaman swerved, casting a portion of the sentient away, another made to attack him from behind.

The monster halted in its tracks as volts of electricity rocketed throughout its body. Aquaman spun on his heels, startled as he watched the monster topple over, top heavy. Batman fell from the skies above, his feet slamming into the upper body of a sentient as two more of the magma creatures were electrocuted.

The blond haired Atlantean swerved, his fist crashing into one of the glowing red monstrosities face. As it fell to the ground, a plethora of the sentients made for the king. Before they could ever reach him, however, a black, red, and yellow blur flew past the King, slamming into one of the monsters. It flew backwards, creating a path through the creatures with three of them being flung violently from the platform back into the waters below.

As the magmas made to regroup, the figure that had saved Aquaman for the second time was revealed to be none other than the 'Team's' first defect, Superboy Prime, donned in his 'Civilian attire'. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with the Justice League's work, son? What happened?" Naruto's right eye seemed to gain a twitch of sorts at the Atlantean calling him 'son'. "On top of that, I was told you were 'no hero'."

"I don't want to be a part of the Team, or the Justice League." Naruto returned angrily as two lasers blasted from his eyes, tearing through four more of the magma monsters. As one of them trailed too close, Prime's fist became coated in wind before it slammed violently through the creature's head. It released and agonized roar before it fell to the pavement.

"And I'm not here to be a hero. I was in the surrounding vicinity. I caught your conversation with the League. I can't simply leave the world around me in other's hands. I've made that simple mistake before. It won't happen again." As Prime spoke to Aquaman, the Magma creatures branched outwards in a large circle.

As the began to converge in on the three heroes/Anti-Hero, Aquaman glanced over his shoulder at Batman. "These genius's drill right into the Earth's magma." He explained as he fought off his multitude of enemies. Overhead, Superman and Wonder Woman's forms could be seen flying overhead. "It never occurred to them that there'd be anything _living_ down there."

As he spoke those words, Superman and Wonder Woman descended from the sky, landing in a five sided formation with the other fighters, all standing shoulder to shoulder. The magma sentients never halted in their pace for the heroes and anti hero, causing Naruto's mouth to open in a snarling manner. "I don't care what brought them here. All that matters is how we take them out!"

The blond haired Kryptonian clenched his fist, eyes blazing with rage as wind began to whip around it, trying to form a blade. Before he could make anymore contact with the sentients, however, a giant twister, similar to the ones that had been wielded by Mister Twister, began to spin violently around them. Prime's eyes widened for a moment as the Magma creatures were lifted up and away from them.

The black sclera'd clone spun slightly, his hand plunging into the twister allowing a portion of it to be destroyed, in effect causing the rest to die away. It was a technique he had learned since the Happy Harbor incident, in case Mister Twister's creator ever decided to craft a new android. A new android that was like him. Better than his predecessor.

"Not to worry fellow heroes!" A man's voice called proudly as a medium haired man wearing a white, green, black, and red outfit sat with his arm outstretched, wind spinning around it. Standing next to him were four other figures. A man wearing a barbarian type outfit, a man wearing a blue, black, and yellow 'electric' outfit. Next to them were, what appeared, to be two white skinned twins, one male and one female. They wore replica black and purple outfits.

As the wind died down around the black haired man's arm, much like Naruto's own, he placed his hands on his hips in a 'heroic' pose. It was obviously based on similar poses that Superman himself had used. "The Ultimen are here!" Prime's eyebrow rose at the odd name as he muttered a rather harsh statement under his breath.

"Not _them_ again." Aquaman spoke to the four beings near him in disappointment. Naruto looked at his fellow blond haired man over his jacketed shoulder.

"You know these League of Super Friend rejects?" The blue eyed clone questioned, causing the black haired man above to deflate ever so slightly. Aquaman's own brow rose at the nickname that Naruto had supplied to the team. Before anymore could be spoken between the two, the magma sentients rushed the platform once again.

Superman's fist crashed heavily into one of their faces. Using the first magma as a distraction, a second blind sided the Man of Steel, wrapping him in a bear hug that would have crushed any lesser man's chest. As Superman fought against the sentiment's strength, Naruto's wind covered hand slammed through its chest, causing it to disintegrate into nothing but dust.

The Man of Steel's eyes fell on his clone. It was the second time in recent hours that he had received help from one of the two Cadmus projects. Superman nodded, though he displayed no emotion on his face. "Thanks." Prime nodded as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Man of Steel, facing off against the Magma creatures.

Before the clone and his donor could proceed in battle, however, Naruto's fist shot outwards, slamming into Superman's face. As the Man of Steel stumbled to the side from the blow, Superboy Prime lurched forwards into the hordes of Magma Sentients that had proceeded to surround him. As Superman began to regain his bearings, one of the creatures allowed magma to flow from its mouth.

Superman released a cry of pain as the burning substance hardened over his body. More of the creatures released a turret of magma onto the shield wearing hero, causing him to have nothing but his head revealed to the world. The rest of his body had been completely encased in the substance left behind by the magma. "Now, that's not nice." The white and red wearing wind user spoke, drawing attention to himself.

Beside him, the blue and yellow wearing man clenched his right fist while looking to his left. Raising his left arm, he outstretched his palm upwards. His body disappeared into lightning, shooting down across the platform towards the platform towards the sentients. The monsters fell to the electricity quickly as the wind user appeared near Superman's form, his arms crossed.

The black haired man looked over his shoulder at Superman before letting his eyes roam over Naruto's form. A smirk adorned the man's features, and Prime could read the arrogance in them. He believed himself better than everyone on the bridge that had been there prior to his arrival. "You know Juice." The man spoke to the electricity user. "Superman was my hero when I was a lad. It's not his fault he's getting old."

Prime's fingers flexed instinctively. Part of him wanted to be amused by the conceited wind user's statement. The other half wanted to tear him limb from for believing that he was the better. "Old!?" Superman questioned as cracks immediately began forming throughout his body cast. Within moments, he had freed himself from his magma confinements.

"Old but spry, sir!" The man exclaimed as he held his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Naruto's nose crinkled with disgust. Of course, heroes and villains were always cocky, but only as long as the greater force was imprisoned. It seemed to be a trait that existed in any universe. "Old but spry."

As more of the magma creatures rushed across the platform, Wonder Woman's lasso descended down upon them. The monsters fought harshly as they were pulled rather closely in together with the weapon. Using the sentients she had caught as a weight, Wonder Woman catapulted herself to the ground with her leg outstretched, slamming into another of the beings.

The member of the 'Ultimen' who wore a rather unheroic outfit fought off one of the creatures who had caught him from behind before spinning and bringing another in with a headlock. "It's a... Real honor to be working with you, Wonder Woman." The man spoke as he released the sentient. As he did so, Naruto descended from the skies once again, slamming into the creature.

"Thank you, Long Shadow." Wonder Woman returned as her eyes danced over Prime's civilian uniform. The blond haired Kryptonian glared around himself, snarling angrily before he released a primal roar. Lurching forwards, he grasped a hold of two magmas skulls before bringing them together. With the vicious movement, the two heads fell away into dust. Swirling, three wind blades extended from his right hand, slicing through another sentient's face before they disappeared.

Seeing the drive within Prime awoken, the two twins of the Ultimen rushed to the edge of a railing excitedly, their veins pumping with adrenaline. "Lend them a hand brother?" The female of the two questioned as the other smirked in reply.

"Absolutely, Sister!" With that, the brother lifted his hand high into the air before bringing ti down, now a watery blue. "Flood!" The sister's arms came close to her body in response.

"Sea serpent!" Her body immediately morphed into a giant serpent that lingered high above the platform. The magma creatures backed away from Wonder Woman and Long Shadow as a giant wave surged forwards violently. Prime glanced over his shoulder, his senses slowly returning to him as he overcame his 'Berserk State', growling angrily.

The wave crashed down over the oil platform. Long Shadow grew in size, holding onto the environment around him. The magma sentients, Wonder Woman, and Prime, however, were washed away under the currents. The blue eyed clone swirled in a black flipping motion before he shot forwards underneath the water, grabbing Wonder Woman around her waist.

Within moments, the two exploded from the ocean. Naruto flew above the platform, his features set in rage as he held the black haired woman as she regained her bearings. It only grew worse as a giant white serpent shot from the depths, wrapping around them and bringing them onto the oil platform once again. Naruto released a violent snarl as Wonder woman fought against the creature.

"Don't be afraid Wonder Woman! It's only me! Shifter." The black haired Amazonian halted in her struggle as she looked to the Serpent. Prime never quit in his attempts to relieve himself from the serpent's strong grasp.

"Anyway you can worn me _before _you tried to drown me?" The woman questioned angrily.

"We were only trying to help!" The serpent returned innocently as Naruto pried away from Shifter.

"Yeah? Well the next time you try to help and grab me, I'll slice you in half!" The Kryptonian clone warned angrily before he rushed back into the heat of battle as it continued to rage on the oil platform. As he looked around, he made to reach Aquaman and Batman, who stood atop a circular platform fending off any magma creature that ventured on top of it.

"Can you make telepathic communication?" The Batman questioned his long time colleague, who glanced to him over his shoulder as he continued to tried to hold off his side of the platform.

"Do you they look like fish to you?" The blond haired Atlantean questioned as the black haired member of the Ultimen rose into the air, twisters surrounding his legs and arms much like how Naruto had seen Red Tornado a few times before hand.

"No need to worry old chum!" The man called as he continued to ascend into the air. As his hands outstretched, an icy chill began to settle over the entire oil platform, turning the magma sentients to ice. Prime snarled with frustration as the icy winds whipped against his face, turning his opponent to ice before he could slam his fist into him. Glancing to Superman, who went through a similar situation, the clone slammed his fist into the magma creature, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards.

Glancing around, Prime growled once again as he stalked to the area where all of the heroes had begun to relocate themselves on the platform. "I didn't know you could do that." The man apparently known as 'Long Shadow', spoke in surprise to his teammate. A snort of amusement ran through Prime. They were even more out of touch with each other than the Team it seemed.

"Neither did I." The black haired man returned with a shocked expression, causing Prime to shake his head with disdain. With the ruckus caused on the platform, it wasn't long until the Ultimen were standing in front of the press, cameras flashing wildly.

"Finding new sources of fuel for an energy starved world is truly a worthy endeavor." The red and white uniformed hero spoke in his replicated Superman 'hero pose' as he looked into the cameras. "_But_... In man's quest to better himself, he _must _respect _all _of the world's creatures." At this, his eyes shifted to the four members of the Justice League and Prime, whom all stood off to the side.

"Including those poor beasts whose homes you've disturbed!" At this, the man's fist clenched as he gained a rather intense look. The male members of the Justice League shifted as he continued. "It is _imperative _that we learn to share the planet, if the Earth is to survive."

"He's certainly... earnest." Aquaman spoke, causing Prime to snort in amusement with his arms cross. Wonder Woman glared ahead, standing in a similar pose.

"I think the word is corny." Superman returned as Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and walked forwards. Naruto uncrossed his arms, smirking almost triumphantly as he walked backwards with his arms outstretched.

"What's the matter? The Man of Steel afraid of being outclassed... again?" The greatest known shield wearer's nostrils flared as he rubbed his jaw in remembrance of the blow he had been dealt before.

"Our paths keeps crossing. And our goals are the same." Wonder Woman spoke as she came to stop in front of the Ultimen. "Isn't it time you accepted our offer?"

"Alright!" Long Shadow cried out in excitement before the red and white clad hero raised his hand to calm him.

"We're truly flattered Wonder Woman." He replied for his team with a smile as he stepped forwards, placing his hand on his chest. But we're simply not ready yet." Long Shadow backed away in disappointment as Wind Dragon reached down to take the Amazonian's hand. "All of you in the Justice League stand as a shining example of what true heroism is.

"I can only hope one day... Ultimen can live up to you legend." Superman allowed his entire head to roll at the statement.

"Oh, for crying out loud."

Prime stepped forwards, grasping Wind Dragon's wrist painfully with a smile, wrenching him away from the Amazon. "Let's have a little chat, bub?" He spoke through gritted teeth as the red and white clad hero nodded. As Wonder Woman turned and walked away, followed closely by Long Shadow, Prime grabbed Wind Dragon by the front of his suit, bringing him face to face. "I don't know what game you're playing at."

"Excuse me?" Wind Dragon questioned as Prime shook his head.

"Don't play dumb. You're acting humble and nice now, but I saw that look in your eyes back when you started fighting those magmas. You're arrogant and conceited. I didn't get a long look at you before your teammate washed me under the waves, but I can see it now. You bear so much in similarity with _him_." The Superman clone gave a jerk of his head towards Superman himself.

"With Superman? Why thank you! He's such-"

"That's not a compliment." The blond haired whisker marked teen snarled in response as he brought his face closer to Wind Dragon's. "I can see it. You're stupid like him. You think that there's no one better than you. Let me give you a warning. I'm the best at what I do. And what I do, isn't particularly nice." Wind Dragon nodded, dusting his suit off as he was shoved away.

"I'll... try to remember that?" He returned as Long Shadow was dragged away from Wonder Woman by Juice.

**Break**

Prime sat, comfortably, in a large throne like chair located in a place all of the Team had yet to be. The Justice League's true headquarters. The blond sat with his combat boot clad feet propped up on the round table in front of him. His nose wrinkled harshly in disgust as he watched the television screen before him, displaying Maxwell Lord talking about 'his Ultimen'.

"I can't listen to anymore of this." Superman announced as he turned around to observe those that he had gathered in the League's headquarters, which were only those that had fought on the platform with him. The rest of the league were all on their own duty mission. A majority of those missions included the android fiasco that the Team was still operating on.

Blue eyes met blue as Superman's vision danced over his clone. He had, desperately, tried to leave the teen behind on the platform. However, Batman had seen fit to not allow that to happen. He had invited Prime to the League's Headquarters to 'discuss' the Ultimen. The Man of Steel was sure that was a ruse to dwell the animosity between the clone and his donor.

That wasn't to happen, it seemed, as Superboy Prime sat with a look of utter disdain plain upon his features as he listened to Superman's words. "And he's dripping more oil than that platform ever did." The man of still continued, watching Prime close his eyes as he expelled air through his nose.

"And he has the gall to take cheap shots at us." Aquaman added as he leaned forwards on the round table in front of him.

"I know Maxwell Lord." Batman spoke, causing Prime's eyes to open as he observed the Dark Knight. "All he cares about is money."

"What did you expect? It takes money to do what we do. And not everyone has a wealthy member.

"Lord's a walking ego who'd do anything for a buck or two and some publicity. But if he's involved in this, this isn't _about _helping people."

"That's where your wrong." Prime interjected, causing everyone's eyes to fall on him. "I've seen him before. Once. He was a major contributor to the Cadmus program that created me. If he's involved in this, it's some type of scheme to line Cadmus with more money or tech." The League members stared at him for a moment before Wonder Woman spoke again.

"Well... I don't know about Lord... But I think it's opening up potential that should be encouraged. Especially Long Shadow." The Amazon warrior glanced around the table, all of the males staring at her. Most incredulous, one slightly angered. "I know they're a little eager. But they're really a nice bunch of kids." She explained with a slight shrug.

"Nice kids?" Naruto questioned as he slammed the palms of his hands down on the round table, his feet meeting the ground once again. "I looked into that one boy's eyes. He's arrogant. A rookie. And you're offering him entrance into the Justice League?" Naruto's eyes fell onto Superman, who frowned deeply.

"What difference does that make? You're no member of the League. I'm not even sure you're an ally." There was a sharp intake of breath from one of the on lookers as Prime snorted, laughing loudly.

"Good. Because I'm not your ally. I didn't show up at that platform to help you. I think I made that very clear when I punched you in your face!"

"Then why did you!?" At Superman's angry question, a smirk appeared on Prime's face as he leaned back in the chair he sat in.

"Who knows why I do anything that I do now? I'm no hero, Superman. I couldn't care less about your Justice League. But I'm no villain either. I've seen the mentality that they have, I've experienced it first hand. I walk a fine line in between being a hero and a villain... Like I said, I don't care for this League. But here's some advice to keep it afloat.

"If you trust a group of rookies that you know exactly nothing about more than you do the people that you've trained, then you're making a mistake. If you can't trust your own sidekicks enough to join your League, how can you trust these... Ultimen? A group that is no doubt connected to Cadmus in my mind? You may have good intentions, Wonder Woman, but remember... The road to hell is paced in good intentions."

**Break**

Prime floated with his arms crossed, now donned completely in his battle armor, as he watched a giant red haired woman crash through a building. His eyes watched as Wonder Woman flew to levitate in front of the downed woman. The Amazon had 'requested' that he patrol with her in an attempt to return him to the 'good fight'.

And by 'request' she meant he was in danger of being placed inside of a completely encased Kryptonite chamber made for Doomsday. The metal coated to his bones made him less susceptible to the rock from Krypton. But that didn't make him completely one hundred percent impervious to it. And he didn't really want to find out how much Kryptonite it took to strip his powers away.

"Come on Giganta." Wonder Woman admonished and the gigantic woman glared up at her. "How long are you going to be Grodd's errand girl?"

"As long as he needs me." The giant red haired woman returned to the Amazon.

"I took you apart before. Why do it again?" Wonder Woman questioned Giganta as the woman smirked up at her.

"Because this time... I brought some help." With those words, Prime's eyes widened as a chalky white figure dressed in an outfit similar to Superman sailed through the air.

"Bizarro's here to save the day!" The figure sang in a less than perfect voice before his fists crashed into the Amazon. Wonder Woman flew backwards into the Earth, causing a large dust cloud to rise. As she fought back to her feet, he eyes took in Bizarro and Giganta grinning before her. A scream of rage ripped through the air before Naruto plowed into the pasty Superman.

Bizarro blasted off into a building as fire rained down on Giganta who batted away at it. Prime growled angrily as he grabbed Bizarro by the front of his shield, jerking him to his feet. Their heads collided violently as Superboy Prime headbutted him. Spinning the villain around, Wonder Woman's fist slammed into his jaw, sending him sliding along the ground as Giganta found herself face to face with Long Shadow.

"Come on Bizarro, you know Giganta's just using you." The Amazonian tried to reason with the reasonless Kryptonian. Bizarro stared at her before plowing into her abdomen, sending her skidding away. Prime's fist slammed into his jaw, sending him stumbling once again with his awkward gait. As the evil reflection of Superman regained his bearings, Prime ascended to his chest.

In his hand, a palm side ball of energy and wind whipped violently, before it slammed into Bizarro's chest, just near his shield. The monster was flung backwards from the attack, skidding along the ground as Naruto snarled angrily, cracking his neck explosively. "Rasengan..." He muttered under his breath, unheard to anyone around him.

As the Superman would be ricochet off of the ground, Long Shadow spiked him like a Volleyball back into the ground. Naruto watched as he shrank in size. From a nearby rooftop, a familiar miniature figure ruffled around, Naruto's eyes widening as a voice spoke into his mind. "Really?" He questioned as he walked forwards. Reaching down, he ripped the S-Shield from Bizarro's chest before Wonder Woman's hand rested on his shoulder.

"You too."

"Excuse me?" Prime questioned roughly as he hid the shield behind his leg. There was no doubt that there was some hidden animosity towards Prime for turning on the Team and ripping Superboy's shield from him. Even after he had helped them back on the oil Platform.

"Good job out there. You handled yourself well."

"That's because I'm the best at what I do." He returned evenly. As Long Shadow and Wonder Woman relocated to the top of a building to patrol, Prime disappeared into the night in favor of finding his G-Gnome pet.

**Break**

Later that night, Superboy Prime sail through the air, his G-Gnome planted firmly on his shoulder. Screams and the sound of glass shattering reached Naruto's ears as he watched the same four members of the League he had teamed up with travel towards his destination.

Prime had been somewhat skeptical that the 'Ultimen' were clones from Cadmus to begin with. To him, it seemed that the company was only worried about cloning Superman. But he had placed faith in his G-Gnome. And what with the team attacking the skyscraper just a little distance outside of his reach, he didn't find it too hard to believe that statement anymore.

Inside of the building, Naruto came to stand next to Wonder Woman in a line with the other three members of the League and Long Shadow. "I say we just bring this building down, right on top of us." One of the two twins announced as he glanced upwards towards the ceiling.

"Don't give up yet, Downpour." Long Shadow spoke up as he indicated to the League members behind him. "You forget that we have friends in high places."

"You idiot." Shifter spoke from her place on the floor of the hallway that they all stood in. "Do you really think that _they _can help us?" She questioned as Wonder Woman placed a hand on Long Shadow's shoulder before stepping forwards.

"Whatever's going on, we'll do everything in our power to-"

"-Yes, power." Wind Dragon interrupted rudely as he too walked forwards. "That's the only thing it always comes down to, doesn't it? And that's the only way that we'll be remembered." With those words, wind was instantly expelled from around his body, whipping throughout the hallway. Wonder Woman was forced to walk backwards as Naruto snarled.

"And once we take down the Justice League, the world will never forget us!" The team behind him looked shocked for a moment before they tensed, preparing for a battle.

"Listen to yourself." Batman admonished as he came to stand next to the Amazon in the wind. "You're not making any sense. You're getting sicker!"

"Translation?" Wind Dragon spoke as the other three remaining members of his team came to stand behind him. "They're not ready to face us."

"No!" Long Shadow cried in desperation.

"As a man said: You're either with us, or against us." Long Shadow looked to his team, then back to the Justice League. Juice reached forwards with his hand, electricity flying through the air to shock the long haired man. Prime snarled angrily as his head pulsed.

"_Chidori!"_

"_Chidori Nagashi!"_

"_Raikiri!"_

Prime roared angrily as he slammed into Wind Dragon's form. With the two instigator's now in a brawl, the rest of the two teams lurched forwards to intercept each other. Prime's knee lifted into the air, slamming into Wind's face with a sickening sound. The man growled angrily as he stumbled backwards. Within a heartbeat, the Superman clone was upon him again.

An energy claw extended from his glove as it slammed into the chest piece of his opponent, who growled angrily. "You think you can beat me? Well you can't! You said you were the best at what you do. But you forgot one factor! Me!" With those words, Wind Dragon grasped Prime's outstretched arm before slamming him into the floor.

The ground collapsed beneath the Kryptonian as Superman flew forwards to allow his fist to crash into Wind Dragon's face. The black haired man stumbled backwards before his wind twisters wrapped themselves around Superman. "You don't have to do this!"

"It's all I know! It's what I was created to do!" The white and red wearer cried as his wind raged around him.

"You're confused, Dragon! It's the cellular degeneration!"

"No more words! I'll suck the wind right out of you!" With that, the wind changed direction, Superman reaching for his throat as he felt the oxygen being pulled from his body. Aquaman rushed forwards, preparing to hurl one of his weapons at the black haired man to save his choking teammate. Wonder Woman reached forwards, stopping him with the indication of her head.

"Prime slammed through the floor near Superman, with his right hand entering the wind that cloaked him like a disease. The element wrapped up and around his entire arm, around his neck, and down the other arm where cast the entirety of it away from he and his father donor, straight past Dragon's skull. The Ultimen leader growled as he prepared to attack again.

Long Shadow stopped that as he put himself between his former commander and the two Supers. "Stop! Look what you're doing! Look!" The long haired man indicated to Superman, who still sat on the ground grasping at his throat causing Dragon's features to widen. "Is this what you want to be remembered for? He was your hero!"

Dragon roared, sending two twisters at Long Shadow where they past him, slamming into the wall behind him. The former leader of the Ultimen fell to his knees. "He was my hero." He spoke with his head down, and his eyes closed as tears welled. "And a hero's all I ever wanted to be!" The League converged in around the two as Long Shadow kneeled to the ground. Naruto watched the scene as he leaned against a wall.

Outside the building, a large crowd gather with cameras flashing brightly from paparazzi as the majority of the Ultimen were led to squadron SUV's, with giant metal cuffs around their hands. "Project Cadmus." Superman stated as he looked at Long Shadow, the only free member. "That's all you know?"

"Everything else is an implanted memory." The hero replied as Prime nodded.

"That sounds about right. Cadmus wants their Projects to only have the brain capacity provided from them. I'm positive that's why I was a failure. I retained my original body's memories. They don't like that sort of thing." The League nodded in response as Wonder Woman glanced back to Long Shadow.

"How long do you have left?"

"Who knows?" He answered with a depressed expression as three military vehicles bared down on them with bright lights. They were quickly surrounded as military personal rushed in.

"We'll take it from here." A woman announced from in front of Maxwell Lord as she stared at the Justice League. "The Ultimen belong to us."

"Belong?" Wonder Woman questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"A poor choice of words." Maxwell intervened. "We'll make sure that their last days are comfortable." His head turned, looking to said team. "We _will _take care of you. You have my word. For whatever it's worth." The team looked around at each other, skeptically, before Dragon spoke.

"Alright, Max." With that, the four were lead away from the squad car that was to take them away, though still in their handcuffs. As two military officers bared down on Long Wolf, Wonder Woman jumped into the way, causing Prime to stiff from his place on the road.

"No!"

"You need to step back." The conceited military woman announced as she walked forwards.

"Not going to happen." Batman responded, staring down at the woman. "Long Shadow's with us." The woman's arrogant features stared at the Dark Knight before she spoke to her men.

"Safeties." She spoke as the men prepared to fire their guns at the Wonder Woman and Long Shadow. In response, Superman and Aquaman stepped in front of her, with Prime directly in front of them. The two Supers crossed their arms in an almost daring manner as the Batman smirked at the woman.

"Mine are bigger." He shot at her. The woman continued to stare the Dark Knight down for a moment longer.

"Stand down." She finally spoke, causing all of the military personal to lower their weapons as her features gained a smirk. "He's free to go. For however long he has left." As Wonder Woman and Long Shadow glanced to each other, Batman crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you people?"

"That's national security. And if I were you, I wouldn't probe the situation too closely... _rich boy_." Naruto's nose wrinkled in disdain as Batman's feature's took on a surprised look. He truly didn't like this woman. With that, she turned and walked away from the heroes and ant hero, the military vehicles following her.

Naruto turned away, meeting Wonder Woman's eyes as she smiled slightly. "You could have a future with us in the League, Superboy Prime." She spoke, causing him to snort with a smirk.

"Sorry. I think I've made it clear that I'm not a team player. And, like I said, I'm no hero. I don't have a place in your Justice League."

"Still." Superman replied as he walked towards his clone. "Thank you for all of your help. _All _of it. For helping the team, for helping us on the platform, and for saving my life. I'm truly sorry for everything that's happened to you." Prime's eyes narrowed down into slits before he smirked towards his donor.

"I guess you are, aren't you? That changes nothing. I'm no hero, and I want no place on either of your teams. And your shield? I still hate it. A mere apology will never change my opinion on that shield and those who wear it. A lot more has to change in this world for that to happen." Prime turned and made to leave with Superman copying the move.

They both halted in their movements as their eyes met. Prime nodded. "But I'll admit... There may be hope in this world for Supermen... If they're anything like you and nothing like me." Superman chuckled from within his chest as he gave the same smirk that had been on his clone's features.

"Thanks." The Man of Steel replied. Then his arm shot out, slamming into the side of his clone's face. Prime sailed through the air before crashing into an abandoned warehouse. The wall creaked and rumbled before falling down on the blond haired Kryptonian as Wonder Woman gave Superman a disapproving stare.

"What? Superman can hold grudges too..."

Chapter four is finished! I needed something for Prime to do while YJ's Team dealt with the android thingy, you know? Amazo? … Whatever his name is! Cause I didn't want him to be a part of that. So, I took an episode from Justice League Unlimited. Confused? You probably should be! It's kinda like a filler! Sucks don it?

Even Fan fiction writers give fillers... Wow, I feel like a dick now... Anyways, if you want a say in the pairing, don't forget to head over to the poll on my page and vote. I thought Power Girl would be winning, what with how many suggested her, but last time I checked Wonder Woman was just like trail blazing! Anyways, I'm done on here guys.

Before I go, the subject of the G-Gnome. It won't play too major a role. Just being in Prime's vicinity feeding him information if he needs it. That's why it was on his shoulder during the flight to the skyscraper, but not the fight itself. Also, Christmas Break is almost over for me, so... Won't be able to update as quickly with that going on...

Well, I'm off of here. Take care of yourselves guys!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bizarro to save the day!" The voice echoed across Metropolis, causing one of Naruto's eyebrows to raise in confusion. The voice seemed visually similar to the one he had heard when battling the Superman would be. Yet, as far as the Kryptonian knew, Bizarro had been locked away safely. Halting in his pace on the sidewalk, the whisker marked teen turned his body to the right.

With his hands in his jacket pockets he was unprepared to stop the villainous Superman want to be from plowing into him. His body sailed through the air before crashing, violently, into an opposing brick wall across the street. The blond growled as the wall gained a spider web crack. Bizarro landed on the road, the surrounding civilians screaming in panic.

"Boy made Bizarro fail his love! Boy will die for that!" The Superman clone cried out towards Naruto, whom wrinkled his nose in contempt of the creature.

"We'll see about that." The civilian dressed Prime returned as he rolled his neck. His black and blue eyes danced over his fellow clone's chest, where he had ripped his shield away. The shield had been replaced, by a backwards S-Shield. Rage flooded through Naruto's skull. An image of Match flashed in front of his eyes, his chest marred in the same manner as Prime's. With a backwards shield.

"You should've stayed in prison. You should've let the League deal with you. You made a mistake coming to find me." Bizarro tilted his head at prime before shooting forwards, attempting to slam into Naruto again. The blond sidestepped away from the creature, allowing him to plow straight the cobweb cracked wall.

Despite his mental incapability, Bizarro was on his feet in a matter of moments, dodging away from a punch thrown by his blond haired adversary. "Quick reflexes." Prime spoke as he lashed out with a vicious kick to the temple of Bizarro. "But not quick enough!" Two red lasers pierced the air towards Bizarro, plowing into him.

The villainous Superman would be stumbled backwards from the blow as Naruto rushed forwards, his elbow plowing into his enemies abdomen. "You got a lot of nerve, you know?" He questioned as he grasped Bizarro by the front of his suit. With a wide arch, the pasty skinned clone slammed into the concrete floor violently. "Wearing that shield like that!"

Naruto's adversary released a cry of rage. With speed matched only by the various powers that gifted Earth, Bizarro slammed into Prime, sending him rolling across the ground. Lasers shot from his eyes, plowing into Prime's back. The blond grit his teeth painfully as he stumbled forwards, shrugging his jacket off as fire licked away at the symbol on the back.

Swinging around, Naruto's elbow attempted to collide with his enemies skull. The appendage, however, passed directly over the clone's head before a fist slammed into Prime's chin. The whisker marked Kryptonian stumbled backwards from the blow as Bizarro made to slam into him again. On pure reflex, Naruto launched himself into the air, rolling over his enemies caped back.

"Rasengan!" The attack slammed into the creature's back, decimating almost the entirety of his cape as he plowed into the ground. "I'm done playing nice." Prime snarled angrily as wind danced around his right hand. "I'm done trying to use brute force in this world alone. It's getting me nowhere fast. Get ready, because your about to do battle with the demon!"

The mentally disabled clone of Superman seemed to find that statement hilarious as he laughed loudly, clutching his abdomen with one hand while pointing at Prime with the other. "Boy make Bizarro laugh! Boy live little longer while Bizarro kills him!" Naruto snarled angrily as he ducked down under a vicious swing from Bizarro.

His wind covered hand plowed into his opponent's abdomen. The creature doubled over from the pain as Prime jumped away from another vicious blow. Landing with his feet on a wall, the blond haired clone kicked off, disintegrating it into dust. As he sailed through the air, Bizarro moved slightly to the side to avoid the oncoming blow delivered his way.

As Naruto's arm sailed barely an inch away from the pasty skinned clone's face, a large gash sliced itself across his enemies creatures. Prime landed, rolling along the ground before coming to stand back on his feet. Wind lapped away violently at the air from around his arm. "Wi-nd." Naruto spoke, pronouncing the word slowly. "A basic ele-ment. And very danger-ous."

"Stupid boy mock Bizarro!?" The creature cried as he swung violently at his opponent with a flurry of combinations. Said blond dodged backwards from the attempts with a smirk set into his features. As Bizarro struck out with an attempt that sent him stumbling slightly from the force, Naruto lashed out with a vicious kick.

Bizarro flew throughout the building that the escalating battle had been occurring inside of before crashing into a pillar. With a harsh, primal growl, his eyes grew to a crimson red. As he prepared to fire two lasers at Prime, another appeared from behind, pulling the clone into a full nelson. With his concentration broken, Bizarro's eyes filtered away into their normal color.

"What magic this!?" Bizarro cried out as Naruto stalked towards him, glowering. "What magic boy know!?"

"It's no magic." Prime replied with a scowl as wind began to dance violently around his right hand. "I told you, I was done trying to bulldoze through every single problem. This is the end of our scuffle." The wind turned a calming blue color as the ends slowly melted away into four curved corners. The attack floated from Prime's hand towards Bizarro and Prime's apparent clone.

"Rasenshuriken." The attack slammed into the two, blowing them backwards and through another wall of the building with a large explosion. The second Prime disappeared in a plume of smoke as Naruto exited through the newest opening of the building. The whisker marked teen stalked towards Bizarro, who laid on the ground.

The monster's costume had mostly been decimated, and yet his chest still rose and fell with every breath he took. Barely. "Not surprising." Naruto mumbled under his breath angrily as he observed the backwards S that sat on his enemies chest. Rage boiled away inside of his chest the longer he took to look at the article of clothing.

Prime's eyes blazed angrily as he descended onto Bizarro's beaten form. His fists pummeled away at the past skinned clone's face. Primal snarls escaped Superboy Prime's body as he clasped his hands together, pounding away at the facial features of his defeated enemy. Through his eyes, the face slowly began to morph into the likeness of Superman.

"Damnit!" The cry rang out over the immediate vicinity, that had been abandoned as soon as Prime's battle had began. "Damn you! Damn you to hell! You think a simply 'sorry' changes everything!? My brother is gone because of you! Because of you and Kryptonians! Because you just couldn't keep yourselves hidden!

"It's because of you and your kind that I'm alive again! I should've been left dead! I should've been left dead because I was weak! I gave into that man's damn Sharingan! I let him control my mind! It had happened before and I let it happen again!" Wind whipped angrily from Naruto's fist, seemingly from his pores themselves as he continued to batter the villain Superman.

"But the second time cost me my life! And when I woke up, I had been given powers that I **didn't want**! And worst than that, my second brother was taken away from me! Just like in my original life! The only difference was that I didn't have the chance to save him! And it's all because of you!" Despite Prime's continued anger towards his opponent, the features of Superman slowly bled away.

Bizarro's features came into hue, bloody and beaten as Naruto's eyes began to glow a hateful red for a split second, he glanced to the skies, almost as if expecting to see Superman. "You and all of your... _our_... kind. Do you hear me Superman!? Can you hear me!? Can you hear this Kryptonian's plight!? I grow tired of tolerating those I swore to eliminate!

"I hope you can hear me, _Man of Steel_, as I wipe this clone from the face of the Earth!" Prime's head snapped back towards his enemy. Before his two lasers could penetrate into Bizarro's skull, a loud swooshing sound entered into his hearing.

"That's enough!" His body plowed through another wall as a woman made herself known, standing beside Bizarro's beaten form. The woman, whom beared long blond haired, wore a blue top and mini skirt. Prime's eyes were instantly drawn to her chest. More so, the giant S-Shield that was emblazoned there. "Your crimes stop today."

"Crimes?" Naruto questioned with a chuckled as he clenched his fists, his bloody knuckles turning a pale white. "And what crimes are those? I was stopping a villain. Isn't that what you and your lot of heroes do?"

"Not in the manner you wished to!" She called before rushing towards the whisker marked teen. Prime snarled angrily as he ducked under an other wise well placed kick. Lashing out with a kick of his own, the blond haired male Kryptonian sent the woman stumbling backwards holding her abdomen.

"So you're the Supergirl?" The response to the question was a violent swing from the female Kryptonian, which Naruto dodged away from. "I was never shown an image of you in Cadmus. They must not have cared much for you. I don't blame them. There doesn't seem to be anything Super about you."

The girl's eyes glowed a hateful red before two lasers blasted into Prime's own shield. The male Kryptonian snarled angrily as his second shield was burned away by the same power. "You should be silent! You think I don't know what you're here for? You've tried speaking and showing how your emotions play out inside of you. But it's your programming that speaks the loudest for you."

"And just what are you talking about?" Prime returned as he dodged away from another onslaught of vicious red lasers.

"You say you're no hero, yet you perform heroic deeds. More than once. And you say that you're wiling to kill. Where is your body count?"

"You should keep your mouth shut." Naruto responded as he planted his foot into the girl's abdomen, preforming a back flip into the air. Supergirl stumbled away for a brief moment before launching herself into the air. Her body plowed into her opponents, allowing them to sail upwards into the sky. "After all..." Prime blasted the girl with his own lasers. "You may be the first to die."

"I wouldn't be surprised." The blonde haired woman returned through gritted teeth as she glared angrily at her fellow Kryptonian. "It's in your nature after all. Superman believes there's good in you, just as much as in Superboy. But I don't. You think everyone believed your words about Superman? I didn't! I know that your kind, they don't change."

"Oh? And do tell, what are me and my kind? Because, Supergirl, if you haven't noticed... You're one of my kind!" Supergirl frowned deeply at her opponent as she contemplated her next move against him. Every time she even moved an inch in the air, he tensed himself in preparation. He was definitely more trained than the majority of enemies she fought.

"You... You really don't know, do you?" She questioned as Naruto narrowed his eyes accusingly at her.

"Know what!?" He exploded as he outstretched his arms. "Tell me! Tell me who my kind are!"

"Clones!" The blonde haired Kryptonian returned to the whisker marked teenager angrily. "Clones are your kind! You don't understand the danger that you put everyone in, do you? Kryptonian clones are a menace to the public because they always come unraveled. Some may take longer than others. But they all eventually turn into mindless killing machines!

"That's why I don't take your threats of murder lightly! I know that your kind are well in their wits about doing it! Doomsday, Bizarro, Superboy, and you! You're all the same! The only difference between the lot of you is how long you have before the timer on your bomb explodes. Do you want to know why you were a failed experiment in Cadmus?"

Naruto chuckled at the Kryptonian as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh? Do tell me, Supergirl. Enlighten me further! Tell me all I don't know about myself."

"You weren't failed because you developed emotions. That's what you were under the assumption of? That's what you told the League after all. No, the _real_ reason you were failed is because you were unraveling faster than the rest of the clones! The only others who had decelerated at a faster pace had been Doomsday and Bizarro themselves!

"And Cadmus simply couldn't afford to release you into the world at that time. They weren't prepared for the publicity. Bizarro and Doomsday could have been counted off as natural occurrences. But you? You would have brought attention to them. And with you, all of their information would have been discovered, just as it was when you broke free with Superboy.

"Now do you understand why your very presence before me is unnerving? You're an abomination! An abomination in the House of El!"

"The House of El." Naruto spoke as he ran a hand through his hair, glaring harshly at the woman floating in front of him. "Is that what you call the family of Superman? Leave me out of that category, if you would. You see, you've deemed me an abomination, a menace to society. But what about you? What about you and Superman?"

"What are you talking about, villain?" A chuckle of amusement rippled throughout his chest.

"You cause just as much pain to people as I possibly can! My brother? He wouldn't mean much to you, considering your view on Clones, but he died... Because of Kryptonians! Because of _our _kind!"

"You're not part of _my _kind!"

"I tire of this." Prime spat towards the woman spitefully as his eyes began to glow hatefully. "Tire of you. You despise Clones? And I despise Kryptonians. Then let's settle this argument between us! Let's end this here and now!"

"I won't kill you. But I will imprison you to prevent the massacre that would occur when you transform into a mindless killing machine!" Supergirl rushed forwards through the air to collide into Naruto. The blond haired male dodged to the side before lashing out with a violent right hook. Supergirl, in turn, ducked down before rocketing upwards with an uppercut.

Pain flooded Prime's senses as he was flung backwards through the air. His nose wrinkled in anger as he preformed a back flipping motion to regain his bearings. The Girl of Steel was upon him in a moment, slamming into his abdomen. Naruto doubled over with a vicious snarl before allowing his elbow to collide with the side of Supergirl's skull.

As she stumbled through the air, two red lasers slammed into her back, causing her to cry out in pain. Supergirl regained her bearings quickly, charging back through the air. Prime dodged down underneath a vicious swipe as she in turn moved away from his well placed kick. Neither, however, could avoid the oncoming mass of Bizarro as he entered the fray.

Both Kryptonians flew through the skies in an uncontrolled spiral as the pasty skinned clone laughed loudly. "Bizarro to save the day again!" Naruto snarled in rage as the Superman would be's voice reached his ears. Supergirl twisted through the air, blasting away at Bizarro with her laser vision.

The past skinned clone was caught by surprise, flying backwards through the air. Naruto was upon him in an instance, with wind circling his hand. As the attack slammed into Bizarro's chest, the clone was flung violently into the ground below. As Prime made to turn, Supergirl's fist crashed violently into his jaw. The Kryptonian teenager crashed into the ground beside Bizarro, who roared loudly.

"You make Bizarro be stupid!?" The pasty skinned clone's foot collided with Naruto's chest, sending him sailing into the air. A horrible growl ripped through Naruto's body as wind began to whip violently around his hand.

"No, I make Bizarro dead!" Prime's body slice through the air, his wind covered fist plowing directly into his pasty skin enemies chest. The would be Superman was flung backwards harshly along the ground where he came to a, seemingly, peaceful rest. "Damn Kryptonians won't die..." Supergirl's lasers plowed into Prime's back, sending him stumbling forwards.

"Halt!"

"Damnit! Do you _want_ to die!? Is that it!?"

"All I _want_ is to protect the innocents from you!" Prime snarled angrily as he plowed into the girl's abdomen. She doubled over in pain, stumbling backwards before a vicious jab to her jaw sent her to the ground. With a harsh noise from the back of her throat, she kicked upwards with her feet, sending the blond clone stumbling backwards.

As she came to kneel on one knee, her blue eyes came into contact with Prime's own blue on black ones. "Why do you do this? What does this have for you at the end of your path?"

"Nothing. But that's what I came into this world with. But it's not the beginning or the ending of my story that matters to me. It's what I've done in between. This is my second life... So to speak. In the last, I let someone else worry about the world and 'protect' them. Granted, I fell for a simple trick. I won't be making that mistake here.

"Leaving the world in a few people's hands? Just because you call yourselves heroes? It's an idiotic thought that will cost a lot of people in the end. But you've never truly thought about that, have you? You've never weighed the outcome of your own path. Let me draw a picture for you, for what's at the end of it. Absolutely nothing."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you doing all of this!? You said you're no hero, and you're not! So why try to protect when you know all you're really useful for is killing!?"

"Because that's the life I've always lead!" Naruto returned viciously as he took a slow, deliberate step towards the blonde haired Kryptonian. "I've always strived to be the best. Always put myself directly into the fray. Just because I've been brought back into a world in a way I didn't ask for... Just because I've changed since my original life... It doesn't change everything. Just the majority of it."

Supergirl's brow furrowed deeply as she stared at her adversary. "Your eyes..." She spoke as Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What? Do they show you how evil I am?"

"No. Your eyes...

… _They're exactly like mine."_

Prime grit his teeth, running his hand through his hair as an image of Haku overlapped Supergirl's form. "Is that so? So tell me, what exactly do we have in common besides our obvious hatred towards each other's _kind_."

"Your eyes... You're just as alone in this world as I am." Naruto snorted in disdain.

"Alone? Of _course_ I'm alone. Does it look like I have a team that follows me? The only company I have is that of a G-Gnome!" Supergirl stared at him silently, determination setting into her features as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"I saw everything in your eyes just then. The pain, the loneliness... the hope, and the purity. I've never seen hope for a Kryptonian clone, but if there ever was any, it's be with you. I hope there's a way to convert you once you've been imprisoned."

"Is that what I am to everyone on this god forsaken rock!? A fucking project to knock back and forth between bad and good!? I'm so tired of this-" Bizarro crashed into Naruto's back, slamming him into the pavement below where a large cobweb crack appeared throughout it. In the middle of that crack was the likeness of a human.

Never halting in his rush, Bizarro crashed into Supergirl, sending her into a wall behind her. She crashed into the object with a cry of pain before falling to the ground. The pasty skinned Superman clone wasted no time descending upon her, a smile display proudly upon his face as he stalked her. "Bizarro kill you first!

"You more to Superman! _Superman_! You die!" Bizarro's eyes heated rapidly to a crimson red as Supergirl raised her head. Her features gained a mortified expression as Bizarro began to zone in on her. Then, two red lasers pierced from his eyes and through the air, penetrating the ground beside the blonde haired Kryptonian.

The Girl of Steel stared up at the past skinned clone in shock. His eyes were no longer part of his face. In fact, the entirety of his features had been disintegrated along with the back of his skull. And through that gaping opening, Naruto glared hatefully through it as he trudged forwards, the hateful crimson of his own eyes just beginning to fade away.

Reaching Bizarro's still standing corpse, Prime wrinkled his nose in disgust as he ripped the pasty skinned clone's S-Shield from his body once more. The Superman would be twirled with the motion, his body falling to the ground Supergirl. The blonde headed Kryptonian cried out as the body of the clone beside of her.

"You're dead now, aren't you?" Prime questioned as he observed the backwards S. Someone had released Bizarro from his confinements. Someone that had given the creature a new shield. A new shield that was basically the same as the one that had been carved into his brother's chest.

"You... killed him." Naruto glanced to the Kryptonian female from the corners of his eyes as she stared at the faceless Bizarro.

"Yes... You're not surprised, are you? You said you wouldn't be surprised. In fact, you should feel a little proud. You called the situation before it ever happened. I've turned into a mindless killing machine." Supergirl's eyes snapped to the blond haired teen with rage apparent in them.

"That wasn't mindless. You knew exactly what you were doing. But... You saved me. And you haven't killed me..." Prime scoffed at the slight suggestion as he hid Bizarro's final shield away on his uniform.

"Don't look too far into it." The blond haired whisker marked teen spat in returned. "I guess all of you Supers get one save. It's almost like a board game, isn't it? Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. In my case, do not go directly to jail." Supergirl fought to her feet with a harsh snarl and a shake of her head.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean that you get to walk free! You still killed someone, and you're going to pay for it!" Naruto shook his head as his indicated behind the blonde haired woman with his right index finger.

"I don't think so." Supergirl turned, her eyes widening as the spiraling blue, wind covered, energy ascended into her abdomen.

"Rasengan!"

**Break**

"That's the last straw, Bruce." Clark Kent growled to his acquaintance across the table of the manor that they resided inside of. "I tried to give this 'Superboy Prime' a chance. Just like you asked me to. I pardoned him on your requests. After all, they were nothing but small squabbles, right? But now he's went too far. He injured Supergirl, and _killed_ Bizarro.

"That monster was a villain, yes, but he didn't deserve to be killed. Especially not in so gruesome a fashion!" Bruce Wayne nodded in response as he stared at the coffee mug that sat in front of him.

"I agree. He has gone too far now. There's nothing I can say now that can say, and not many things he can do, that he's willing to, that can redeem him now. His actions can't be tolerated. Allowing him to work alongside the League, and do what he did today says that we support killing and maiming. That's not what we stand for."

"I'm glad that you're finally seeing the things the way that I see them! I will not tolerate people being slaughtered mercilessly! We called him out, believing he was simply bluffing. But he wasn't."

"I know. And now he's on our wanted list. We won't support him anymore... _I _won't support him anymore. I'll make sure that the Team knows that, if they encounter, they are not to engage. They are to immediately contact the League and let us handle the situation. We don't need anymore blood on our hands."

"I want him found soon, Bruce. The sooner that he's imprisoned and under Justice League custody is better for everyone in the _world_."

"Agreed." The disguised Superman nodded with a grim look upon his features as he stood from his seat and made to leave Bruce's living quarters. "Clark. There's still one matter we need to talk about. Superboy." The Man of Steel tensed.

"What of him?"

"You've given Prime a chance. Granted it was on a mission, and only under my assumption he could be converted back to the good fight. You haven't given Superboy a chance. Not on a mission. Not off of one. Don't you think it's about time that you tried that bond?"

"I've given one clone a chance, and we see where that lead. Wasn't that enough of a warning, Bruce. These clones... They're-"

"You can't pin Superboy in with Prime. They're different. Prime holds a grudge against you. For what, I'm not sure. But, if I had to guess, there's a grudge that you never saved him from his tormentors in Cadmus."

"How could I!?" The Man of Steel replied angrily as Bruce stood to his feet.

"Calm down, Clark. I'm not faulting you for anything. It's just a fact. He underwent a few brutal ordeals in Cadmus. He thought he saw you murder people. Saw you torture him. He understands that it wasn't you. He just holds it against you, and Kryptonians, for what happened to him in there. It was inescapable either way. But Superboy is different.

"He doesn't want revenge on you, or to hurt you. He simply wants your attention. A chance to have a relationship with you. Because, like it or not Clark, he's basically your son."

"No he's not! Because if he was, then that means this Superboy Prime is my son as well! He is not my son!" Bruce scowled deeply with a look normally seen under the Batman's mask.

"We can't control those who our family, by blood or otherwise. Trust me, I know that fact all too well, Clark. Once you understand that, maybe you'll stop pushing people away and understand what's _really_ going on around you!" The door to Bruce's manor slammed closed violently behind Clark Kent as he stormed from the building.

Bruce stared at the spot he had stood in for a long time before quickly moving throughout his manor. Within seconds he had descended into the Batcave far below him. He stalked across the cave's flooring as Robin laughed joyously, playing away at a game on the Batcomputer as a character named 'Nightwing'.

Entering a heavily secured safe, his bare hand opened a metal briefcase before lifting an illuminated green rock to eye level. "I gave you the shadow of the doubt... A chance to do good. You've left me no choice but to bring you into the League. Maybe some time alone will allow you to get your priorities straight... Or just drive you even farther insane."

"You say something, Bruce?" Robin questioned, though his eyes never left the computer screen in front of himself.

Chapter 5 isn't long. Not compared to the others. As it turns out, last chapter wasn't just a filler, but a way to introduce Bizarro, who I decided I wanted to kill off. Right of passage for Naruto, you could say. A way to finally vent on a Kryptonian.

Wow, finally getting some of those bad reviews I've been waiting for! They kinda burn... But I'm just enjoyin myself too damn much! I dun wanna stop writing this story, and I dun wanna completely change it. Yep, Naruto's character isn't the same and is kinda complicated because he can't make his damn mind up about what he wants to do... But I like that. That way you don't completely know what's going to happen.

He could play the hero and save everyone, or he could kill. He could use Kryptonian powers or Superhuman abilities. I like that idea. You can't completely know everything that's gonna happen. Hell, to tell the truth I don't normally know that's going to happen until it's written down.

I'm surprised how many people have voted on the poll! Wow! That's awesome you guys. Thanks for all the support! And thank you all for reading, if you like this story or not! And thank you for your reviews, good or bad! Everyone has their opinion and I'm more than okay to hear them!

Now, onto something else... Another story idea I've conjured up. Just to see if you guys want to read it. It's also a Naruto/YJ crossover but with a few differences. Instead of Naruto getting sent away, he wins and lives and dies. But Ra's is alive around this time and gains some DNA. And in present day he has him cloned to harness his powers- to a slighter degree. Considering he's a clone, he doesn't have Kyuubi.

With him being cloned, they decide to reenact an older project. Project X. With Ra's supervision, Cadmus program is slightly able to recreate the Kaguya bloodline in Naruto's hands and bonds Adamantium to his bones. And of course he escapes with Kr. He'll basically be a Wolverine in DC.

I came up with that cause I said I was going to try to model Naruto's personality after Wolverine in this, and I did... to an extent... But not entirely. And I'd like to try. Naruto wouldn't be an official Team member, because Wolverine's not really a team player. Anyway, it's just a thought. Maybe a passing one. But I thought that I'd throw it out there to see what you all thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's eyes pierced through the forms of the 'Team' as they entered the, now visible, Tower of Fate. As fate, ironically, would have it, the battle armor wearing blond had simply been passing through the vicinity when their conversation had entered into his hearing capacity. He had thought of simply continuing his own path and planned on steering clear of their immediate area.

But, Naruto's original body had been a shinobi. And if there was one thing he remembered through that body, it was to use the enemy's objectives to better your own. A take all and give nothing type of scenario, as he remembered it being explained. As such, he had relocated himself just in time to witness the appearance of The Tower of Fate.

As they disappeared through the slightly overly large doorway, the geared up Superboy Prime allowed his voice to speak once again. "Sorcerer Supreme..." Those had been the words used by Aqualad. Naruto, undoubtedly, knew that name well. It was one of the targets that the G-Gnomes had tried to implant into his mind as a target. His resistance to those thoughts had fueled his tormentor's wrath.

He straightened his form, making to move forwards to the tower, when a voice spoke out to him. "An interesting world. Super humans that can put shinobi to shame, and towers that appear from thin air. Such wonders." Naruto's nostrils flared angrily as he rounded on the familiar voice. "Perhaps I should have conquered this world." Before him stood Obito, adorned in his battle armor, bar his mask.

"Bastard!" The blond haired Kryptonian's fist sailed directly through the Uchiha's body, who 'tsked' in disappointment at the movement.

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Obito admonished with a chuckle as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I was just coming to give you a detailed report on how your former world is without you."

"It's a world that's been dictated! I know damn well how my world is going!"

"But you don't. The world is perfectly fine without you. No one misses you. No one cares to, after all. They're all living their own dream world. Perhaps, you yourself are in a dream world, Naruto. Did you ever think of that? That this is all one great Genjutsu cast upon you." Prime's eyes narrowed almost into slits as he stalked forwards.

"No, I didn't. Because it's not. There's no point in trying to confuse me. Your words are nothing but fluttering letters all jumbled up in the mouth of a swine." Obito chuckled almost as he would with an old friend.

"I see you've increased your vocabulary... No, you're right. This is no Genjutsu. This is the world you live in, with no return to the shinobi world whatsoever."

"Why are you here, Obito? _How_ are you here?" Obito chuckled as he dodged away from a shadow clone of Prime that appeared from the shadows. It disappeared into a plume of smoke with a vicious snarl.

"Why? Why's are usually unimportant. Why are you here in this world, and not another? Why are you in the situation you're in? Why were you cloned? But, if you must know, I've grown slightly bored. Watching over the entirety of a peaceful world. Not enough that I'm willing to return it to the state it was once in. Don't believe that for one second.

"As for how? Well, I always wanted to know what dimension I was phasing through. And after I reacquired my other Sharingan eye, I gained the full range of abilities they offered. That included my body being projected into my phasing dimension for a brief period of time. To think, I believed myself to be phasing through another unimportant dimension, when I was phasing through another reality altogether."

"You won't last a day here." Naruto snarled angrily as he turned his back on the Uchiha, whom chuckled once again.

"No, I won't. From my understanding, I have forty five minutes in this world with each visit. And I can only use the technique once every six months. Meaning that you won't see me for a long while after this talk. But, perhaps you'll enjoy that. In fact, I know you will." Naruto released a snort of disdain as he began to walk away from his former enemy.

"You're damn right I won't. Knowing that I'm in a world where you can only briefly visit? Well that's added a little light to all of my current situations." There was a rustle behind Prime as Obito began walking behind him. He made no move to turn and look at him.

"So how does it feel?" The shinobi questioned his one time foe from behind. Naruto made no attempt to turn to him, nor answer his question. "Being me?" Prime halted in his steps, glaring over his shoulder angrily.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Obito smiled at Naruto, opening his hands in a gesture one can often see at church gatherings from priests.

"You don't realize it? You've turned into the exact thing that you despised in our world. You're seeing our battle from my point of view. You've become disgusted with the world around you. You hate the basic nature of man. And you want to do something about it. But you can't. Not through a morale standpoint."

"You're just as delusional as the last day I saw you, Obito." The Uchiha said nothing for a moment as he observed the shinobi turned Kryptonian. Then, he reached into his flowing robes, producing his battle mask, apparently repaired from the Rasenshuriken blow that had been dealt to it. Repaired, or completely reconstructed, that was.

"This mask is a symbol."

"What are you talking about?"

"A symbol of peace. I donned this mask when I decided to become the villain of our world. I donned this mask when I revealed myself so that I could begin to bring peace to a world that had been so split. I no longer where this, because peace has persisted in our world. But this world... This world is in ruins because of war and hate. There's nothing I can do for this world either. I simply phase through it."

Naruto finally turned to Obito, scowling deeply. "I don't give a damn, Obito. That mask is a symbol of Peace. A symbol of peace that you created. I'll give you that much. But it's also a symbol of war, death. Of famine and hate. That mask bears the blood of every innocent man woman and child that you ever slaughtered. Better yet, for everyone who died for you cause. If they were on your side or not."

"Perhaps." Obito returned as he met Naruto's eyes. "Perhaps, in the end, there was a better way to bring about peace. A better way that I could have perused. But I achieved peace. Did I not? In a world where everyone hated the person next to them and only strived to better themselves, I created peace. We're not very different, you and I.

"We both had humble beginnings. We both fought for our rights. And we were both denied what we thought that we deserved. And in the face of adversity, we became the villains."

"I'm not a villain." Naruto interrupted angrily, causing Obito to laugh loudly.

"These so called heroes perceive you as such. Civilians here see you as such. Little children don't place you in the same category as their idols. Face the facts, Naruto. Just as I, you don't perceive yourself to be the villain, but you are. In everyone else's eyes. And if you want to change this world, if you have an ounce of the man you once were in you, you'll want to change it."

"And if I do?" Naruto yelled angrily at his former adversary, who simply stared. Almost seemingly through him. "What if I do? Am I no longer the villain? What if I just don't care? What then? What if I don't care at all for the people around me? Well, answer me that, Obito!"

"I don't believe that you don't care." Obito returned smugly as he lifted the mask in his hands to be almost eye level with Prime. "No matter the trials you go through, deep down inside there will always be that one single shred of Naruto Uzumaki in you. That one shred that wants to protect everyone. But you've matured since our final battle, haven't you?

"Have you realized the only way to save the majority is to condemn the few?" Naruto said nothing as Obito's left hand fell away, now only his right holding the war mask. "If you want to change this world, for the better... But you want to do it in the right way. By eliminating the threats that plague it. You have to become what you despise.

"I became what I despised, and my world is at peace with itself. That world is no longer yours, Naruto. You have no claim to it. This is your world. A world that may very well implode in upon itself without the right guidance. Are you prepared to become what you despise, the villain, to create peace?"

"You're insane..."

"Maybe." Obito returned evenly. "However, insane or sane is besides the point. Do you want to make a better world? A world where people are safe? A world where occurrences such as yours don't occur? If so, the answer to your unasked question is simple. You have to eliminate the instigators. The men and women that cause the hate and fear.

"I saw that. I had to eliminate the Hokages and their Anbus. All of those people in power that dictated the lives of the small people. They simply had to disappear. But, in attacking the axis of power, you become the villain. If you are to remove the instigators from this world, as you did with... What was that bizarre creatures name...

"That matters not. If you are to remove the instigators from the world around you, you must become the villain. You must have your own morale standards. You might not want to go about this my way, if at all. But if you want to, and I know you do, you have to have an outlined plan. The plan to be the villain seems to be a good start... no?"

"No, it doesn't. It's true that I want to change this world. To wipe the scum from it that burdens so many and causes so many physical and mental scars. But I'm not a villain. I don't feed on frenzies and chaos."

"On the contrary." Obito returned with a smirk. "I believed that, from your own lips, you've spoken the words 'I'm no hero.'. And you do. If you believe it or not, you do feed on chaos. Chaos caused by your own frenzies. Tell me, how many people have you attacked out of rage? How many people and things that you have mutilated?"

The mask now sat less than an inch from Prime's face, eye to eye. "This mask is special, Naruto. I've... tinkered with it. Just for you. To give you a few abilities in your quest for peace. But only while you're wearing the mask. It's the mask itself that holds the power. Not yourself. Not your body. Just take it, and wield it."

"I don't want a gift from the likes of you."

"Then don't think of it as a gift. Think of it as an opportunity. To be what you were. What you could have been. What you could have never been. An opportunity to be what this world won't allow you to be. What could have been had your tormentors, if that's what you want to call them, took away from you."

"You seem to know a lot about this world, Obito." Naruto answered angrily as he observed the mask in front of him. It seemed exactly the same as the last time he had laid eyes upon it. Nothing seemed different. "What game are you playing at? What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Obito's sincere looking smile never left his lips.

"I've told you. I believe that you and I are very similar. In fact, had the cards been different in our own world, we may have been friends. But there's no way of knowing that, is there. That possibility is long gone. And I've been in this world long enough to know it, and understand it. Thirty minutes was all it really took.

"I have five minutes remaining if my estimation is right. That's five minutes to convince you that this mask is the answer to your questions. But I tire of doing that. My patience is running thin. There's no doubt in my mind that you are someone who can bring about peace. But you can only do such with the right resources!

"If you take this or not doesn't make a difference to me. My world is safe from the perils that yours suffers so tremendously!" Obito chuckled as Naruto's eyes twitched angrily. "The mask, Naruto. Are you prepared to be the villain?" The Uchiha snarled harshly. "Are you prepared to better this world? Are you prepared to be a symbol?

"Prepared to be what you _want _to be and not what you've been _forced_ to be? The decision is yours. Do you want to be..." At this point, a smirk passed over Obito's lips,"... Superboy Prime for the rest of your years being treated as the bad guy. Or do you want to be so much more? Do you succumb to these heroes fate?" The black haired man's hand gestured to the Tower of Fate. "Or do you achieve a greater destiny."

His eyes glazed over as he, momentarily, found himself back on Mount Justice.

"_And what is your destiny?"_

"_Something greater."_

Prime's temple throbbed as his jaw clenched. His G-Gnome was somewhere in his vicinity. The little pest had a tendency of following along after him. "Your G-Gnome?" Obito questioned, chuckling at his former adversary's reaction. "Don't be surprised. Like I said, I know a lot about this world. Two minutes, Naruto. Do you stay what they forced you to be?

"Do you stay Superboy Prime? Or do you become something greater?" Naruto glared harshly at Obito as his right hand twitched violently. Wind began to dance around the appendage, seemingly from within his pores themselves.

**Break**

Wally stared helplessly at the floating helmet of Doctor Fate. His hands inched towards it as he realized Kent's meaning in his words. He wanted him to put the helmet on. To give a sign of faith in magic. In essence, it was the only thing Kent believed would save him, and his friends, before his death. His hands touched the smooth golden service of the helmet, his fingers wrapping around it.

"A test of faith..."

"Hey dumb kid, if you put that helmet on you might never get it off!" Klarion called as he continued to send his long ranged attacks toward the red headed teenager.

"I agree, Kid. You don't want to do that." A third, new voice, spoke. It drew both Wally's and Klarion's attention as their eyes glanced to the side. A third figure had, miraculously, made their way to the top of the Tower of Fate sometime during the two boy's confrontation.

The figure wore a crimson red tunic on their chest. A Superman type shield had been carved into the chest of the armor, the lines now being grey, though the S was in a much more U shape. This tunic was worn over a long black shirt. Strapped onto their right shoulder was a crimson red guard. Wrapping across the figure's chest was a leather strap that allowed a black cape to dangle down to about mid calf.

Attached to the cape was a black hood. Pulled on over the sleeves of the shirt were a pair of crimson red vambraces that extended down just above the knuckles on the back of the figure's hands. An upside down shield shape flashed ever so often on the extensions. Two leather straps extended from behind the figure, holding a metallic circle in place on their waist.

From the bottom of the circle, two more, larger, straps wrapped back around behind the figure, at a lower angle. From beneath the tunic came the lower parts of a robe that came down into jagged angles about the same length as the cape. Along with the robes, a crimson piece of cloth extended from underneath the tunic down the figure's middle area to his mid calf.

Underneath the robe like garments the figure wore a pair of baggy, yet fitted, combat pants that extended down to be tucked into a pair of pitch black combat boots. When the two male's eyes had landed on the figure, their head had been lowered, casting shadows on the inside of the hood.

"If you put that mask on," the figure continued as he sat, crouched on one of the castle like branches of the Tower of Fate, "You may very well never take it off. The mask gets bonded to its wearer. Power, comes at a price." Their voice, though distorted through a filter in their mask, was obviously a males. With that revelation to Wally, the figure raised his head.

Underneath the hood, he wore a mask that covered the entirety of his skull. Even the area that Wally could see, where it was elevated towards the back, was covered in black cloth. The mask was white, with just the barest of purple tints. In fact, if Wally wasn't used to paying attention to certain details, he would have missed it entirely.

There was a ripple pattern spread throughout the entirety of the mask. At the center of these ripples was a dot, almost like that of a pupil. Set on the second ring of the pupil were three tomoe placed around the center. One of the tomoe was simply painted onto the top of the ring. The other two sat at the bottom, serving as eye holes. And through those eye holes, it allowed Wally to bear witness to they eyes inside.

They were mismatched. The right eye was a beautiful blue color sitting on a black sclera. Centered around the pupil of the eye were three tomoe, much in a similar manner as the mask the male adorned. The left eye, while the same blue color, had no sclera whatsoever. It had a rippling patter, also like the mask the male wore, centered around the pupil.

"And _who_ are you?" Klarion questioned as the new figure's head snapped towards him. Wally's fingers slipped away from the cool touch of Doctor Fate's mask as the new arrival dropped down from the castle like out branch. While slightly relieved to have some, or any, reinforcement, the red haired teen still tensed as he observed the figure. There was something unnerving about him.

"Go help your friends Kid. I'll take care of the rodents here." Wally looked as the back of the figure's cape for a long while. The shield he wore on his chest was the same as Superboy Prime's, the last time Wally saw him. His right eye bared a resemblance to him too. But there just seemed to be more different about the figure, than alike.

"Who are you?" Wally questioned as he glanced around the rooftop, nodding as it opened up to reveal Abra Kadabra electrocuting his friends below him. The figure glanced over his shoulder and his eyes flashed with an emotion that Kid Flash simply couldn't place a finger on.

"I am the one who truly seeks to change this world. To make sure that unwanted power isn't thrust upon others as it was about to be to you. I will be known as a true villain, despite my attempts to make this a better world." Wally's brow furrowed as he stared into the mix matched eyes of the figure in confusion. "I'll come to be know as Nova Prime. You may address me as Prime. After all, that's what the Team has done since day one. Correct?"

"It _is _you." Wally spoke, his eyes widening with realization before they narrowed. "I know what you did! The whole team does! You killed Bizarro! You _killed_! The League is looking for you! They're out for your head! Do you have any idea-"

"Kid." Prime spoke, rolling his neck around his shoulders. Wally shivered as he listened to the distorted voice from behind the mask. Before, Prime had been an enraged clone whose voice only betrayed anger and hate. Now, it was that of a veteran soldier's. The mix matched eyes glaring at him forced the speedster to take an involuntary step backwards.

"I will _not _tell you again. Go help your friends. And then leave. If you're still here when I'm done with this rat, then you're my next opponent. I'm here to wipe him from the face of the Earth. And anyone standing in my way is an enemy."

"You're going to kill him!?"

"Hardly can kill someone of his caliber." Prime responded evenly as Klarion narrowed his eyes. "Come on now, Klarion... It's your fault I know what I do about Lords of Order and Chaos. After all, you're the one who wanted the Helmet of Doctor Fate. Right?"

"Oh, great! A failed experiment coming back to haunt me!? I knew you weren't a good idea! It's not fair! Why can't you just be dead!? Come on, lay down and die! Lay down and die or I'll kill you myself!"

"You see, Lords of Chaos and Order can't die. They're simply removed from the equation until they find an anchor to the world." Wally glared suspiciously at Prime's back before the sounds of his friends agonizing screams reached his ears. A scowl crossed his features as he took a backwards run. Twirling in his step, he descended through the hole in the roof, which closed shut behind him. Doctor Fate's helmet remained afloat.

"Haha! You think you can beat me!? I know everything about you!"

"Not everything." Naruto returned from behind his new mask. His senses, his original self, so to speak, had screamed for him to kill Obito. To wipe him from existence. That simply wasn't an achievable goal. And Naruto, or his cloned form, had changed significantly since his original form had been conned by the Uchiha. He had more insight into Obito's own mind it seemed.

He hadn't wanted to admit it. He truly hadn't. But Obito was right. The world needed a hero who would hold his own Morales. A hero who could be viewed as a villain. A hero who wasn't afraid to kill his enemies. After all, what good was it to lock away your enemies when they could almost instantly free themselves. It was true Naruto didn't view himself as a hero. No, in his own words, he was no hero. But he could definitely fill the role of one viewed as a villain.

"_Please_!" Klarion scoffed with obvious distaste as he ushered in a gesture meant to make Naruto go away. "We know _all_ about you. From another reality. Cloned. Experimented on. Released. Tried to be a hero. Killed... Listen... whatever they labeled you... Without our guidance with the Cadmus Projects, you wouldn't even exist! So, you should do your life giver a favor and jump off this roof!" Prime released an annoyed noise from behind his recently acquired war mask.

"Life giver? You're no life giver, Klarion. You and all of your little companions have caused me a lifetime of hell. And you did it in fifteen short weeks. I never asked to be brought back to life. Reincarnated, cloned, it's the same exact thing to me. I'm forced to live with the memories of a life long lost, and a life I'm forced to live. But that's all okay now. Because I've come to realize my role in this world."

"Your role is that of an annoyance! You're really grating on my nerves! Role in this world... You're so stupid! What role could a failed experiment like you possibly have!?"

"I'll give you a hint, Klarion. I'm no life giver." The Agent of Chaos snarled loudly as he fired a wave of his magic at Prime, who simply lifted his hand in response. "Shinra Tensei." The magic arched out over Prime in a wave, almost like an invisible dome had formed around him. Klarion's teeth grit together as an unseen wave slammed into him, sending him skidding along the top of the Tower of Fate's rooftop.

"What the hell!?" The Agent of Chaos quickly found his way back to his feet, glaring at Prime. "What was that!? Don't tell me you've learned how to use magic! You're too much of an annoyance already! Let me guess, Fate had something to do with this!?" Naruto chuckled harshly as he stalked forwards to the rambling Witch Boy.

"Magic? No. You can call it by just about any other name. A gift. An opportunity. A door opening. The change this world needs. But not magic."

"What is it!?" Klarion screamed hateful as the tomoe in his opponent's right eye began to dance around his pupil. It was an alluring movement, one that tempted Klarion's mind to simply go blank. To allow his thoughts to slip away and listen to the small whispers that were beginning to fill the back of his mind.

"Power." Prime replied simply as he continued his track. "The power to change. The power to be what I want, when I want. The power to save a world, or destroy it. The power to look you, or Fate, or Superman himself in the eyes. Then spit on you all and send you to hell." Klarion laughed dauntingly at his adversary. He wouldn't allow himself to be frightened.

"Send me to hell!? Ha! How many times have you faced down Superman and not had the gall to kill him!? How many times has a hero or villain lain at your feet, and you simply couldn't work up the nerve to kill them!? The only life you've taken is Bizarro's, and let's face it... He was going to die soon anyway. He was a stupid Kryptonian after all! Not unlike some people on this roof..."

Naruto halted in his gait before he burst forwards in a fit of speed. Klarion's eyes widened as he dodged away from a would be vicious blow from Prime's Super Strength. As the Witch Boy stumbled backwards, the war mask wearing vigilante's head swerved towards him. Two red lines pierced from his eye sight, plowing into Klarion's chest.

The attack sent the black haired boy skidding along the rooftop. He growled viciously under his breath before lifting his hand. A magical attack slammed directly into Prime's chest, causing him to stumble backwards ever so slightly. The disguised blond moved to stalk towards his enemy, though a second blast forced him to dodge to the side.

With that movement, another blast descended from the sky, slamming into his back. The movement brought him to one knee before he lurched forwards. His shoulder slammed into Klarion's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. "Rasengan!" The spiraling blue, wind covered, ball slammed into the witch boy's chest, causing him to slam into the rooftop.

"Damnit!" Klarion cried as he sent a plethora of magical attacks towards his opponent. But Naruto's right eye was a valuable asset. The mask Obito had given him wasn't magical like Doctor Fate's. But it was equally powerful. As long as he donned the mask, he gained temporary control of weaker forms of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, among other tools. And this was all possible through one thing. The last of Kyuubi's energy seal into the helm.

His right eye, while indeed weaker than what a Sharingan eye would be in the elemental nations, slowed down time to an extent as it was known to do. Still, even the fully mature version the mask granted him gave him only a split second to dodge the real time attacks. His body dodged and weaved through the majority of the attacks.

Yet, as the magical blast rained down from the sky and plowed into him, his newly armored body began to take more and more damage. "Do you see!? You can't beat a Lord of Chaos! It's out of your abilities you dumb ass!" Naruto snarled harshly as he forced himself past his enemy's constant barrage of magical blast.

His temporary Sharingan eye whirred angrily as he lurched forwards, grabbing hold of Klarion's shoulders. "Go to hell!" Klarion exclaimed moments before Prime's skull collided with his own. The Witch boy stumbled sideways before a well placed kick sent him to the ground. "You can't kill me!" Klarion exclaimed angrily as he glared upwards with one eye swollen shut.

"No, I can't. I know all about you Lords of Order and Chaos, though. You're a moron for forgetting that, Klarion. Lords of Order use a human host as their medium to stay in the world. I've prevented Fate from being summoned simply by stopping that boy from putting on his helm. Lords of Chaos are so much simpler. You require a familiar to stay anchored in the word. A familiar... such as your cat."

Naruto's arms lifted into the air, pointing in the direction of said animal as Klarion's remaining open eye widened at the meaning of the words. "Chidori Sharp Spear!" His right eye swirled angrily, glazed over as with a person remembering a specific event in his life. Then, electricity shot forwards to Klarion's cat.

The Witch Boy lurched upwards, slamming into the newly named Nova's arm. The electricity moved through the air at the sudden movement, slamming into the ground just before the cat. The animal released an angrily startled noise as it was blasted across the rooftop. Using the sudden engagement to his advantage, Klarion disappeared through a portal, reappearing and grabbing his familiar.

"That was a dirty trick!" Klarion cried out as he disappeared once again, to one of the castle like branches on the Tower of Fate's roof. "Attacking a poor defenseless cat like that! You should be ashamed! Ashamed! But what do you know!? You're a stupid, stupid clone who just needs to lay down and die!"

"Perhaps." Nova Prime returned evenly before swing in an arch. In a surprise reaction to Klarion, the lightning that extended from his adversary's arm moved with the appendage. The attack slammed into Klarion's lower abdomen, beginning to pierce through him just before a magical shield formed, protecting him from farther injuries.

"To hell with this!" Klarion cried out as a portal appeared near his form. The action caused Naruto's eyes to narrow harshly.

"No. To hell with you!" Prime's arm shot forwards slightly, more lightning seemed to be generated from it. The magic shield that had been formed over Klarion's abdomen shattered harshly, the electricity piercing through his physical form. The Lord of Chaos was blown backwards over the side of the Tower of Fate, his cat clutched tightly in his arm. A gaping hole was visible through his abdomen.

Klarion wasn't dead. Naruto knew that much. The only way to rid the world of a Lord of Chaos, or Order, was to sever their connection with it. A much simpler task with Lords of Chaos than Order. "There!" Wally's voice wafted over the rooftop as a large section of the roof opened up, allowing he and his Team to reveal themselves. Below, Abra Kadabra lay, unconscious. "That's him! That's Prime!"

"He doesn't look like Prime." Miss Martian interjected, wincing backwards as she tried to read his mind. She couldn't read his thoughts, but he wasn't inorganic. It wasn't that there was no entrance to his mind, but more to the point that she was buffeted out just as quickly as she tried. Superboy stepped forwards, eyes narrowing as he met his clone brother's gaze.

"No... That's him. The eyes are different, but they're his." Nova Prime released a sound of amusement as he stalked away from the team. He came to stand on one of the castle branches, overlooking his surroundings.

"I told you leave. But you didn't. If Klarion weren't gone, I'd consider you all hostiles that needed to be dealt with. But, as it is, you're only annoyances."

"Who _is _this guy?" The blonde haired girl on the team questioned, causing Nova to glance over his shoulder.

"Oh? A new member? And one gone. Did you get rid of the Boy Wonder? Or has he simply come to the same realization as Speedy and I? That you can't abide by rules that simply don't make sense. You can't simply not kill those who slaughter the masses indiscriminately."

"Robin's in Gotham with Batman." Wally returned evenly with a glare as he stepped forwards. "And you're about to be in Justice League's HQ-" Aqualad stepped forwards, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder with the shake of his head.

"No, Wally. The League has forbidden us from attacking him."

"So!? We can take him! We can-"

"-Die." Prime intercepted harshly. "I'm tiring of your interference now. I have my own battles to fight now. Lives to make better doing what you so called heroes won't. The statement is clear, and simply... Right... _brother_." Superboy could see the amusement in his eyes. "Get on board, or... _Get out of my way_." Prime launched himself high into the air, Wally moving forwards.

Kaldur's hand on his shoulder halted him as the newly renamed and armored vigilante ascended away from them. "Come on! We can't just let him-"

"Let it go, Wally. He's out of our League. It's simple as that. The League forbade battle with him for a reason. We're not ready for him. He was stronger than us all when he was part of the Team. That hasn't changed."

"The gap between us has grown." Superboy interrupted, gritting his teeth. His hands clenched angrily as he shook his head. "Just... how strong is my brother...?"

"Who _was_ that guy?" Artemis questioned angrily.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kid Flash questioned, causing the girl to frown angrily.

"No! I don't! And if he was a part of this team, I think I should know!" Wally grinned smugly as he walked towards Doctor Fate's helmet, though Miss Martian spoke before he could again.

"He was part of the team, but officially, only for one mission..."

I've finished Chapter... what is this, 6? I don't know. I decided to throw a curve ball of sorts. Got tired of calling Naruto 'Superboy Prime' and felt like his suit was a bad rip off of a few Supermen/boy's. So, I basically just gave him an outfit which consists of a redesigned Darth Revan outfit and Obito's mask, just with a much less noticeable purple tint.

I kinda like the change. Gave him a slightly different demeanor with this too. Now don't get confused, he can only used the watered down sharingan and rinnegan, and the jutsu the sharingan allows him to use, with the mask on. With it off, he's basically the same as he was in the first few chapters. I just wanted to add something else to the story.

I saw that Naruto was going down a really dark path in this story and decided to pursue that. I gave him an understanding of Obito's decisions and put him on a path where he's trying to do right by 'helping the world', but in a way that would have been more morally correct in his world, and definitely not in YJ's.

I hope you guys like the shake up. At lease a little bit? It probably does suck, but I was stuck after the last chapter and needed Naruto to have another encounter with the Team. To let it show that the time line is still continuing. And well, Rage filled Superboy Prime didn't really have reason to intercept Klarion, which is where I wanted to pick up at.

So, wham! I... took a turn? I dunno. I like it. New outfit, new name, I like Nova Prime a lot more... it was almost General Prime... _almost_... And, slightly, new attitude. He's still gonna have some rage against Superman and Kryptonian's, just not for the reasons he originally claimed. He's had a... epiphany... so to say. Well guys, I hope you like this. Again, if you didn't, there are still a lot of great comic/Naruto fics out there.

I can't personally recommend them, because I don't do a lot of reading anymore myself. But they're there! Some of them helped me with my inspiration to write this story. Remember, poll for the pairing is still posted on my page! Check that out if you want a say in that. I'm outta here guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Clark Kent slowly rotated his coffee with his spoon. He didn't really plan on drinking the beverage. In fact, he was never too intimate with it to begin with. But he had needed a break from being 'Superman'. It had been such a short time since Bizarro had been killed. Even shorter as time since Superboy Prime had relabeled himself as Nova Prime.

Upon the revelation that the cloned teen had become forceful in his efforts against both villains and heroes, the Justice League had bared down on the blond haired Kryptonian. But he had continuously danced out of their clutches. And he had garnered an almost occult following with the public. Their views were beginning to change on him.

Where before, when he had been labeled Superboy Prime, the public had viewed him as nothing more than a rage filled teen hellbent on bulldozing through the masses, now he was Nova Prime. Where the Justice League were all adored for their morals, Nova Prime was praised for the brutality he delivered to the villains who showed the public no mercy.

"It's harsh, isn't it?" A voice questioned as a figure placed themselves down across from Clark. The disguised Man of Steel narrowed his eyes as he took in his blond headed clone's appearance. Where as the outfit he had originally worn after being released from Cadmus had too been prepped for battle, the clothes he now adorned seemed to be fit for his own comfort.

He wore a pitch black tee shirt that held an S shield on it. The shield was grey, as Prime's had been since its founding, but was in more of an S shape than his. Branching out from the S to the sides of the shield were multiple curved designs. Pulled on over the shirt was a black leather jacket, though obviously not the same one he had originally worn.

This jacket was smaller, and had no buckle hanging down from it. In essence, the original jacket had held a biker look while this one held a more winter wear look. Wrapped around his neck was an orange scarf that reached up to his chin. The lower length that dangled down reached just below his rib cage. The teen wore a pair of black jeans which were held up by a belt similar to Superboy's own.

His feet were donned in a pair of military combat boots that the black jeans were tucked down into. The blond haired boy leaned back in the booth across from the Man of Steel, toying with the end of his scarf as he, supposedly, glanced over the menu that lay on the table in front of them. That action was brief as his blue on black sclera eyes rose to meet Superman's own.

If the man of steel didn't know any better, he would think the blue coloring had lightened to a degree. "What's harsh? The way you've been slaughtering criminals? I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're not doing anyone any favors out there. You're not a hero." Naruto shrugged in response to the statement, seemingly disinterested.

"Oh, I don't disagree with you there." The vigilante answered evenly as the waitress walked towards them. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her as she made to touch him with her hand. "Tea." He spoke through his teeth, sending the girl hurrying away. "As you can see..." The civilian clothes wearing Prime spoke, returning his attention to his DNA donor, "I'm not very great with social interactions. Your team of sidekicks is a testament to that."

"What are you doing here, Prime?" Clark questioned his would be adversary. "If I weren't disguised and all of these people weren't around, I'd be hauling you in to Justice League headquarters. In other words; It wasn't a smart idea to come here."

"No. I think it was. You see, things are different," Naruto leaned forwards on the table, smirking slightly, "_Clark_. I no longer worry about you and your League. Not that I particularly cared that much about you lot in the first place. Still, with things as they are now, I'm out of your reaches. There's nothing, _nothing_, you can do to me.

"The public has accepted me. Not as a hero, but as a protector. Even policemen have more faith in me than the likes of you and Batman." Superman narrowed his eyes harshly. It was true. Policemen were more relieved than horrified at the disappearances of the villains that had tormented them, and slaughtered their friends and comrades. Even members of the Justice League itself were siding with Prime. It was corruption at its worst.

"Acceptance doesn't mean that your doing the right thing here. You never answered my question. What exactly _are_ you doing here, Prime." The blond haired teen grinned moments before the lower portion of his features disappeared behind his scarf.

"But acceptance is a grand thought. The one thing I thought out of my reach is now mere inches from my face. And for the simple reason that I placed down my hatred towards you for short amounts of time. And focused my time on doing something better. Something greater." Naruto reached out, intercepting the waitress with his drink. She quickly rushed away at a dismissive gesture from the blond.

"Don't make any mistake about it. I still hate you. Not for the reasons I began with, mind you. But my hatred of you has expanded to Kryptonians. And from Kryptonians outwards. Because you endanger lives without a care in the world. You don't think before you act."

"And you do?" Superman questioned with a shake of his head. "For god's sake, you go about killing people. You're no better than the people you claim make the world as corrupt as it is."

"Oh? But I am." Prime returned before taking a small gentle sip from the tea that he now held in his hands. "I've gone about my business in a very Jack The Ripper type manner. Kill in silence and then fade away into the night. The public wouldn't have even become aware of me had it not been for you and your lot.

"You had the League attack me... In broad daylight. And then you broadcast me as Public Enemy number one. But that plan backfired, didn't it. Instead of rallying the masses to your plight that I've become evil incarnate, they rallied to my side. Because they want to feel safe. They don't want to worry about the Lex Luthors and Jokers of the world."

Naruto leaned further back in his seat with a subtle shrug. "As for why I'm here, well, things are quite in Metatropolis since I maneuvered back here. From what I'm to understand, things are so quite that the entire Team has taken the day off, what with their leader dispersing to Atlantis to think on his future."

"How did you know-"

"Come on now, _Clark_." Superman frowned deeply at the tone that the young teenager used when speaking his name. It was used in a way that let the Man of Steel know that his secret could be revealed at any given moment. "You and I both know that members of the League see things from my side better than they do yours now. Do you really think there isn't at least one that isn't informing me of what's going on there?"

Superman tensed heavily. If those words were true, then there was a mole in the League itself. He couldn't outright question every single member's loyalty and integrity. It would only cause further dissension amongst the highly skilled heroes. At the same time, it could simply be a ruse that the boy had concocted, having picked up information with his Super senses.

"What I think about my members doesn't concern me as much as you might wish it would." Clark returned through gritted teeth a Nova leaned forwards, smirking. "What concerns me is why your here, and how many people are in danger because of your presence."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, calm down." Naruto returned harshly as he leaned backwards, slamming into the cheap material of the booth he sat in. "You and your morale compass. You always think yourself better, more inclined to protect the masses. But if you think about it, that's what Wind Dragon thought too, isn't it? Is that arrogance I see seeping through your facade, _Superman_?"

Clark chomped his teeth together harshly as his blond haired clone whispered his name. Something had definitely changed in the whisker marked teenager. He was more controlling of his emotions, more intact with control over himself. "And isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Superman questioned angrily as he leaned forwards, forcing himself not to slam his palms onto the table in front of him.

"What was it that the League was reported? That Nova Prime believed himself the only person capable of 'changing the world'? Face it, Prime. You're insane. You just don't realize it. You think that you can bring change to the world, that you can bring 'peace' to it? You're wrong." Naruto chuckled as he placed his cup of tea down, now empty.

"Not insane." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "I admit, when I received my newest acquisitions, I was a little giddy. After all, I was receiving something from my home world... I imagine you had the same reaction to Kryptonite. Until it started sucking the life out of you." Superman's eyes narrowed dangerously as the blond haired teen chuckled with, seemingly, good nature.

"I admit, I got a little power hungry. The person who gave my powers to me left a little surprise within the surprise. You wouldn't know what a seal is, but it tried to completely eradicate my mind into a rambling madman. Perhaps he wanted an heir in another world? I couldn't care less. Not only did the seal _fail_ because of the dangerous power her put into it, but...

"... It healed my mind. Slightly. You see, I see Cadmus' plan for what it truly was now. They didn't want a being that could handle himself. They wanted something broken in the first place. All the talk they gave me of fixing me and breaking me again was false. They had something they wanted from the beginning, you see?

"They wanted a being filled with rage. A being that couldn't get over his past. And that's what they did to me. They forced my mind to constantly relive my lives. In fact, they sent a G-Gnome that 'missed me' to keep that up. I squashed that little pest. I warned it after all. Through all of this, the seal fixed the damage they did to my mind.

"The part of my brain they manipulated to force me to continue raging over something I knew was false has been repaired. For the most part. Like I said, I still hate you. Because, despite what you make yourself out to be, you're not perfect. You're not god."

"I never proclaimed myself a god." Superman returned evenly as he clenched the edges of the table in front of him, shattering them slightly.

"No... But the people did. What was it that they used to call Batman? A... man among _gods_? Face it. Despite your best attempts to keep your Justice League morally correct, it's become corrupt. Arrogant. Hateful."

"The only hateful thing I know that has come close to the League is sitting right in front of me." Naruto chuckled harshly as he placed his index finger on the rim of his cup, rotating it at a slow speed.

"Oh, I'm not going to argue that. But at least I'm not as ignorant as the lot of the League. Do you _honestly_ believe that locking a villain in a cell for, what, three days before they escape will rehabilitate them? Come on, _Clark_, we both know that the only way to make the world a safer place is to completely eradicate them from the Earth."

"You 'hate' me because you think I believe myself as god. But what about you? What do you call yourself? Having deemed yourself fit to judge a man's life, and then end it?"

"I call myself Justice. Or Nova Prime. But if you look either up they have the same definition." Naruto replied sarcastically to his DNA donor. "Christ, Clark, I'm not god. I know that. Trust me, I've been face to face with the men who perceived themselves as such. You know what perceiving got those men? Death. Except one... But just one."

"I've faced men who proclaimed themselves as gods as well." Superman interjected harshly. "And I dealt with them in different manners. Banishment, exile, prisons of both the mythical and supernatural. I've yet to see hide nor hair of them since our final battles. Killing is not a means to an end. It's a justification to take rage out on others."

"I don't need justification." Naruto returned. "Justification is for those in the wrong. But I'm protecting people. Where you and your group of Super friends are running around the world trying to be heroes, I'm protecting people from their worst nightmares."

"_You're_ one of their worst nightmares!" Clark exclaimed angrily, causing the surrounding civilians to turn to the two, confused. The disguised man of Steel chuckled, raising his hand into the air. "Sorry... Something's not settling right in my stomach!"

"Nice cover." Nova spoke up, chuckling. Clark rounded on him with a violent glare. "Oh, calm yourself, Man of Steel. If you focus any harder your lasers might just try to fry me." Clark made no indication that he found the joke funny. "So, I heard Klarion's in Justice League custody. Because of me. How is he? Hopefully still recovering from that blast I gave him. A trick from an old friend I learned recently."

"Klarion is _fine_. Except for the fact that he constantly rambles about deactivating you, he's fine. That little hole you put through him has already healed with his powers."

"Shame. He should be forced to bare a scar for a few days. It builds character." Prime smirked, tapping his shirt's shield. Clark's eyes narrowed even further. He knew what was underneath that shirt. A scar of his own S Shield. "Trust me... I know."

"Change your shield again?" Superman questioned, deterring the teen from that subject. "Did you decide that you wanted to be the hero? Wanted to bare a shield more similar to my own?"

"There's that arrogance again... _bare a shield like my own_... Conceited bastard. No, you see, I'm not as ignorant as your other clone. I know that walking around with my shield on my chest gives me away immediately. This shield is easily passed off as a design of either yours, or mine. Say, a fan of his _protector_. Isn't that what your shield was supposed to represent? Protection? Pity mine's the one synonymous with protection."

"The more you talk, the more I'm convinced that everything you accuse me to be is exactly what you are."

"Is that so?" Nova questioned angrily as he leaned forwards with his palms on the table. "Well you may not be far from the truth. Maybe I am arrogant. Maybe I am conceited. But I'm human enough to admit it all. I'm human enough to admit I _am _a danger to society. But I won't quit my work. Not now. Not until I die again. Because I'm not ignorant.

"I've made the mistake of allowing someone such as your godliness decide the fate of a world. But, you see, your godliness, it's your fault that so much crime happens. You think without you here that aliens would still come in the waves they do? No! They wouldn't! They would still come, I realize that. But not in the waves that they do to destroy you.

"But, for all of this back and forth, I came to offer you a thank you. _One_ thank you. You see, if it weren't for you, the aliens wouldn't be coming in the waves that they do. And without them, the seal wouldn't have completely overloaded. You see, the power that was fueling the seal, I see your confusion so bear with me, had already fractured it.

"And as I thought silently to myself, I realized that this Universe can never have peace. With aliens constantly falling from the stars, clones appearing left and right, alternate universe melding over... This place is far from the home I grew up in. There is no ability for peace here as there was there. That revelation completely shattered the seals hold on my brain.

"The hold that told me that I was the only one that could bring about peace. Peace is a lie. I know that now. Peace is a fool's dream. But, the world needs dreamers to continue to revolve, right? With the destruction of the hold on my mind came the destruction of the rage that had consumed me for so long. In essence the entire chain leads back to you and another man who holds no place in my heart.

"So, in essence, I owe you both thank yous. And with that, any civility between us is about over." Nova glanced around at the civilians surrounding him, Superman tensing in response. "Not here you bozo. Do you really want to murder innocent people? Do you _see_ how far the might has fallen, your godliness? Listen, and listen **well**, _Clark_."

The black haired Man of Steel frowned deeply. The humor and sarcasm that had been in Prime's voice since he had first sat down across from him had all but disappeared from his words. "You little League? They're annoying me. Everywhere I go, they're prepped to attack me. Lately, I've been picking off the small leagues.

"The mob bosses, the swindlers, the drug dealers, the small time murderers. But I'm just about ready to continue my work on a higher scale. The Deathstrokes and Jokers, the Lex Luthors and Blockbusters of this world... They all need to die. And I'm the only one who, apparently, has the guts to do away with them... Permanently. So I'm going to.

"I'm not stupid, _Clark_. When I begin killing your Super villains, the people you claim as your nemesis, your League is going to come after me harder than before. Your Sidekicks are all going to band together in a useless Young Justice League squadron to intercept me. And I'm going to begin dealing with them as I should have been all along.

"I'm going to hurt them. Maim them. I may even kill a few. Because I'm doing the _right_ thing. It may not be morally correct in this world, but it is _right_. Look around you, Man of Steel. The reason all of these people are so happy? The reason they feel so protected? Is because of _me_? Does that make you mad?" Superman's nostrils flared in return as Nova grinned, shaking his head.

"The people around you are questioning if you and your League are any better than the criminals. Think about it. You protect your arch nemesis more than you do them! 'No, he'll reform eventually,'" Clark's eyes flashed with rage as Naruto impersonated his voice, "'Let's just put him in an asylum.'" Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, coughing, before imitating Batman's voice.

"'What was that, Commissioner? Joker's escaped the asylum and killed thousands of more people? And he's threatening the rest of the world? Don't worry, I'll have him back after he kill just a few more.'"

"You better watch your tone..." Superman warned, Nova chuckling harshly in return.

"Face it. You're _not_ any better than your villains. I _know_ I'm not, now. I've accepted that. As a matter of fact, I never claimed myself to be. I never claimed myself to be a hero. But at least I admit it. The way it look? You just continue locking away enemies so that they can escape, you can battle them, and then lock them away again. The perfect scheme to keep your publicity alive... forever."

"Shut up!" Clark exclaimed, lurching to his feet. "I'm tired of your mouth! You ramble on so constantly that it makes me sick! Make no mistake about it No-" Clark paused in his sentence, noticing the alarmed glances of the onlookers. He reached up, straightening the front of his suit, as well as his tie. "Excuse me. I think I need to step outside. I'm a little... on edge today."

With that, Clark exited the booth, and left the vicinity altogether. Naruto remained behind, staring at the spot he had occupied. Superman's reaction only seemed to confirm his thoughts. Superman thought himself a god. He may not have realized it, but he did. And if he realized it or not, there was a way to topple every god. Even Naruto had his weaknesses that could be exploited.

Standing to his feet, the disguised Prime exited the diner, shaving his hands into his jean pocket. Everything he had said to Superman was true. Obito had placed a seal upon the helmet he 'gifted' to Naruto, to control him into being in the exact same mindset as the black haired shinobi. But, with Cadmus still trying to control his mind, their schemes had backfired on each other.

Naruto had fought through them, coming to realizations that caused the seal to overload with the power of the Kyuubi that had been placed inside of it. The backlash had, in fact, destroyed the progress that Cadmus had made in making him into a violent, mindless beast. And with that, Naruto had become better. Smarter. Stronger. A combination of the original blond, the rage filled Superboy Prime and the Obito puppet. The best of himself.

And with that revelation, he had come to another. Superman was arrogant, conceited. He was too arrogant to realize he was being cloned. Too arrogant to believe that such a feat could be achieved. And it had been that arrogance that had allowed so many clones to be created. That arrogance that had allowed Naruto to be cloned into rebirth. The arrogance that had allowed Match and Naruto to bond. Match...

Nova Prime was very much aware of his brother's still living presence. Cadmus had given the G-Gnome they had sent to torment him the right to reveal the clone's status as still present. Yet he hadn't made a move to save the clone. Perhaps he had fallen farther than he realized since his escape from Cadmus. Perhaps he was sitting, waiting to see if Superman cared enough to rescue him.

No, the truth was, Prime was bidding his time. The report the G-Gnome had given him about Match wasn't a good one. The clone was highly unstable, even more so than when Naruto had been with him. Within a few years, his mind would be gone and he would be deformed. A Bizarro version of Superboy, it seemed.

Match, as it were, was being kept safe in Cadmus. Safe from being allowed to grow. He was currently being held in a way that kept him from destabilizing farther. Naruto didn't really want to admit it. But, until he could find the proper tools to either keep Match in the same holding, or to stop him from destabilizing altogether, then he was safer at Cadmus' bases.

"You've irritated the League." A voice spoke up from a dark alley. Naruto halted in his tracks, barely offering a sideways glance.

"I know." He returned simply with a shrug. He had seen the look on Superman's face. He hadn't entirely believed Naruto's statement that members of the Justice League saw his cause in a light that the Man of Steel couldn't. But that hadn't been a lie. In fact, the person speaking to him from the shadows was, in fact, a well respected member of the League.

"They're going to be gunning for you now... Harder than before. But that's what happens when you let a whole bunch of Super egos grow unattended. Listen, I'll throw them off your trail as much as possible. Contaminate crime scenes, hinder investigation, botch missions against you... Anything you need. But I'm not going to turn on the League. Not yet. You still need an insider."

"I have plenty of insiders."

"Yes, but two heads are better than one, and three are better than two, and so on, don't you agree?"

"Very much so." Naruto returned with a dismissive shrug. "Go about with what you normally do. Your support is all I need in this. It's greatly appreciated."

"Well, it's about time someone _really _started doing things against the criminals. I just wish I had had the guts to do it myself." Naruto shrugged in response to the statement. Though he frowned as he felt something baring down on him from behind.

"Run." As he swirled in his tracks, he snarled angrily as a very familiar form plowed into him.

The civilian clothes wearing Nova Prime slammed into a wall, creating cobweb splinters throughout it as the figure chuckled. "I remember faces really well... Nino..." Naruto snarled as he righted himself back onto his feet, glaring harshly at Bane. "I was here in Metropolis on business... But would you look at the odds. It turned personal, real quick."

"It's about to get even more personal." Naruto replied, rushing forwards. Bane ducked down underneath a vicious blow from Nova, and launched himself upwards with an uppercut to the blond's chin. The Venom pumping through his veins added more force to the blow, causing him to stumble backwards with a violent snarl.

Lashing out, Prime's leg slammed into Bane's side, forcing him to stumble sideways in surprise. "Things are different this time around." Naruto spoke, dodging under a well placed punch from the luchador like villain. His fist sailed past his blond haired adversary's skull, slamming into a wall behind him. The bricks crumbled down into nothing but dust.

Two red lasers slammed into Bane's back, causing him to cry out in pain. As he fought away from the hateful beams that extended from his opponent's eyes, the people around them rushed away, not even caring about the scene and who was partaking in it, only safety. Bane's body twisted, his fist slamming into Naruto's jaw violently as it snapped to the side.

"Yeah? I still see one of the six Nino's that cost me my Venom factory! That hasn't changed, has it Nino!?" Nova ducked down underneath Bane's fist before the beast of a man rushed forwards to plow into his adversary. Naruto rolled aside as he observed Bane. The man was a physical wonder with Venom. But he was entirely outmatched. He could only bulldoze through things.

"No, that hasn't changed. I helped destroy your factory alright. But I'm not part of that team anymore. I'm not so filled with rage that I can't see past your brutish facade. And I'm not held back by the Justice League's morales any longer!"

"Then prove it Nino!" Bane attempted to slam into his enemy once again, though Naruto launched himself into the air, wind beginning to dance angrily in his hand as it had become known to do in this world.

"Rasengan!" The attack slammed into Bane's back. The luchador type man plowed into the concrete beneath him, splintering it into thousands of jagged shard. A harsh wound made itself known as the wind dissipated into the air. The luchador could be released a primal roar as he launched himself to his feet. His right hand grasped Nova's blond locks, sending him into the concrete.

Where Bane's entire body caused splinters in the road, Prime's caused an entire section to be dislodged as his head slammed against it violently. With his grip still firm on the blond locks in his hand, Bane raised his opponent's skull into the air before slamming it down into the concrete, repeatedly. Blood dribbled down Naruto's face as pieces of the pavement lodged itself in his skin.

"I'm going to murder you Nino! Wipe you from the face of the Earth! You destroy my Venom!? I destroy your _life_! Come on! Say something! What's the matter!? Bane broken your tongue!?" The Luchador chuckled harshly as he lifted Prime from the ground, raising him high over his head with little effort. "That's not the only thing Bane's going to break, Nino! Bane's going to break you in half!"

With those words, Bane slammed his opponent down onto his right knee before allowing him to roll off onto the paved ground. The luchador could be cackled insanely as he turned his back on Prime and began to march away. It was a fatal mistake. Naruto lurched from the ground, his Kryptonian body and metal within having saved him from any permanent damage caused by Bane's Venom strength, grasping Bane's body in both hands.

The mask wearer yelled loudly as he was lifted into the air in a fashion exactly similar to the way he had held Naruto. "Hey! What's going on!? Put-"

"And now, I break you, Bane!" With that, Bane's back cracked sickly as it slammed into Naruto's knee. The luchador like man screamed violently as he rolled across the ruined pavement of the abandoned area. Wind began to dance around Naruto's hand once again.

"Damn you! Damn you, you Puta! You think this says anything!? You barely wounded Bane! And you didn't kill him! You talk a big game, but just like at Santa Prisca, that's it! You're all talk and no action, Nino!" Naruto said nothing as the energy in his hand swirled into a shape that only he himself was very familiar with.

"Bizarro could withstand this attack. But he was Kryptonian. Let's see how a steroid taking human can handle it, shall we?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Puta!?"

"You've been broken, Bane. Permanently. So bring forth all of the pride you can muster and kneel in prayer before you die. You'll need the repentance." Prime's arm raised high into the air as Bane's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait-"

"Rasenshuriken!" The attack flew from Nova's appendage before slamming into Bane's body. The man released a violent scream as it ripped through him, completely disemboweling him. Naruto watched on, seemingly disinterested.

"And now, the League is pissed."

"You could have helped."

"Can't be seen helping you, Prime."

–-

Chapter... 7? Is it 7? Finished. Wooow. People not happy with Naruto's change. Tried to save it in this chapter. I hope it helped a little. A Naruto who's prepared to follow his word, but not completely angsty anymore? I hope that redeemed him a little bit. Probably not. Probably pissed some people off... Nothing I can really do about that. There's only so many times I can try to redeem something.

I started off with a pretty clear path and it just got jumbled and I had to change direction. I hope this redeemed the last chapter. Thanks for reading it!

For anyone who's reviewed and expected me to answer, and I haven't, I'm _so_ sorry! I appreciate all of your reviews, good or bad! And I appreciate any time you've given this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So, to be a better writer, I'm going to try my best to pay even more attention to my reviewers! It's not fair for me to seem like I'm ignoring you. Now, I haven't looked at a long list of reviews, so I'll wait till after this chapter to really get into answers for reviews. Right now, I'm going to answer one.

Jack The Ripper: First off, love the name. Just finished a book named Ripper with him in it, loved it. I just want to say it's a great idea. You put some thought into it and I can definitely see it outranking what this ragtag fan fiction is turning into. Go for it. I think you reviewed as guest, but if you have an account, go for it. I'd love to read it. It really is a great idea. I'm honored you were inspired by this story. Thank you for that!

And thank all of my readers, reviewers, and the people who hate this story! It's thanks to all of you that I'm still writing it! I'm done for now, and I hope I've redeemed Naruto's character in a way that it's different, but not entirely so. Thanks again guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Nova Prime stared out across the landscape surrounding him from behind his helm. Bar a slight drizzle, it was rather quite. Too quite. His hand rose to run over his emblem. The Shield carved into his new armor was rough and jagged. It made sense, considering he did it himself. His mix matched eyes rolled from left to right in anticipation. An attack could come from anywhere.

"Hello." A voice spoke out, causing Nova to stiffen slight. Turning around in the rain, he stared across the alley he stood in, directly into the white eyes of a very red helmet. "Glad you could make it to this little meeting of ours. I wasn't sure you'd come. After all, news has it you're not a team player."

"I'm not." Naruto returned back, the helmet encasing his head distorting his voice. "But I realize that I'm not the only person in the world that wants to make a difference. And I'm not Superman. I realize that I'm not the only one fit to protect. Just the only one that had the guts to really set this entire thing off." Reaching up, Naruto removed the hood attached to his cape from his head, allowing two black materials of cloth to extend from underneath this mask.

"Then you have a better mind than the majority of _heroes_ in this world." The man replied, removing a knife from a side pouch. Nova watched as, in what he assumed was a habit, the fellow vigilante began flipping the weapon and catching it. The man was dressed rather simply. He wore a pair of blue jeans that came down over a pair of black combat boots.

A leather biker jacket not too different from his own that had been ruined sat over a white tee shirt. On his hands he wore a pair of black gloves. And sitting on his helmet, as Naruto had originally noticed, there sat a red helmet. It covered the entirety of the man's skull. And, glaring out from the eyes of the helmet, were to white blotches, often seen on heroes masks.

"Who _are_ you exactly?" Naruto questioned from behind his mask as he watched the Kris knife continue to be thrown into the air. "Because, whoever invited me, only mentioned the name 'Red Hood'. I'm well aware of your exploits over in Gotham. You started up killing criminals after I did. If you think for one second that you're going to kill me-"

"He doesn't." A voice intercepted from the rooftops as a third figure fell to the ground. Nova's eyes narrowed dangerously as he observed the teenager. He wore a suit that was predominately black, with a red chest and collar. A quiver was attached with two grey shoulder straps connected across the chest, and he wore black fingerless gloves. Prime hadn't met the teen personally, but he knew him.

"Red Arrow." The red headed teen smirked in response with a shrug.

"Well, at least someone has some type of respect enough for me to address me by my codename... Instead of _Speedy._"

"I have to say, I commend you for leaving the Team before it began. I was sucked into it for a small period of time. It wasn't my brightest idea... Tell me, who _is _the Red Hood?" Roy smirked as he gestured down the alley to where the vigilante had began to slowly approach them.

"Him? That's a clone from Cadmus. Just like you... And just like me." Nova's eyes widened a fraction behind his mask as Red Arrow nodded. "I was shocked too. As it turns out, I'm nothing more than a clone, a mole put into the League by Cadmus. But as long as I can keep out of their reach, keep from having them use their codes on me, I'm safe to work on my own free will."

"And him?" Naruto questioned, indicating to the Red Hood as the vigilante came to stand next to the other two males in the alleyway.

"Robin's clone." Roy replied simply with another shrug. "Apparently, when you lot were escaping, he and the Team were being cloned. Robin tried to destroy them, but his slipped through. He escaped Cadmus on his own... Not saying you couldn't. But he did so by by using the training he gained from Robin's memories, as well as what Cadmus implanted in his head."

Naruto nodded in response as the Red Hood reached upwards before yanking his helmet off. Underneath, he bared a resemblance exactly the same as the Boy Wonder himself. Down to every last strand of hair. And to top the resemblance off, he wore a second mask on his eyes. The exact same type of mask that Robin wore. "You can call me Damian." The clone of the Boy Wonder offered with a shrug.

"I have to say, you're an inspiration. Someone who was willing to step forwards to wipe the villains from the face of the Earth. I was prepped to help the League out until I heard of your exploits. You made me rethink my steps. You're the reason that the new Red Hood exists." Nova Prime nodded in response as he turned to Red Arrow.

"Roy Harper, but I'm sure you already know that. Right, Naruto?" The blond nodded from behind his mask. It wasn't a surprise to him that Roy knew his name. Especially considering that he was, apparently, a clone. He may well have been one of the targets that Cadmus had mapped out for him. One couldn't be quite sure with that specific 'Scientific' unit.

"Why exactly did you call me here? I found your little note with the bodies of the Carmines. Nasty little mafia that I've planned on taking out for a few months now." Roy nodded in response as he shrugged lightly.

"We needed to get your attention. And that worked. As for why? We're getting all the people together who don't have qualms with killing. You know, the people that don't care if they're viewed as 'heroes' or not." The red headed teen responded as he gestured to 'Damian'. "Red Hood is just the first that I could talk into joining the cause."

"The cause?"

"The cause to _actually_ protect. To wipe the scum from the face of the earth as they should have been a long time ago. You're the person who brought the cause to our attention, you know? So here goes the million dollar question. Will you, or will you not, join Red Hood and I in dismantling the villains of the world." Nova's eyes narrowed dangerously behind his mask.

"First thing's first, I didn't start killing to bring a cause to _anyone._ I started killing simply because it's necessary to protect the people around me. I realize that when the Justice League doesn't. Second, the answer isn't if I will help you. The question is, _can you_ help your _cause_. Killing is in direction violation of the Justice League's morale code."

"I know that."

"So you have to be prepared for when they label you public enemy number two and three. As it stands, you're not going to outrank me on their list. You'll have to be prepared for when they begin to track you down. You'll have to be prepared for when they begin to attack you. But above all, you'll have to be prepared to strike back.

"_Are _you prepared for that? The thought that you'll have to fight, maim, and possibly kill people that you, or your donor, has known so long? Are you prepared to maim the Green Arrow? Are you prepared to fight toe to toe with the Batman?" Roy and Damian glanced at each other at the questions. Over the past few weeks, they had been rampaging on low level gangsters and mobs. The thought of the League themselves had never crossed their minds.

"We are." Roy finally spoke, turning his attention back to him. "Despite being just a clone, the feelings that the original Roy Harper had about the Green Arrow, as his father, transferred to me. It'll be harsh for me to battle him. But if you can battle yours, then I can do the same to mine."

"My father?" Naruto questioned curiously as his fingers twitched. He had a feeling he was being watched. A feeling he may be in danger.

"Superman." Prime's laughter echoed out over the alley, surprising Damian who took a step back.

"Superman? You're very wrong, Roy. My sentiments about fighting Superman is a completely different sentiment than you fighting Arrow. I don't view Superman as my father. Because he's _not_. He's a mortal, a Kryptonian mortal mind you, who subconsciously believes himself to be a god. You two might just want to duck now."

Red Arrow and Red Hood slammed into the floor as Supergirl sailed over their heads towards Naruto. The teenager stared at her oncoming form, seemingly disinterested, before leaping into the air. Preforming a front flip like maneuver, Naruto's hand struck out, his palm landing on her back. Using his momentum, he flung himself through the air, his body falling into a brick wall.

And that is where he stood, his feet attached to the wall. A blue substance floated around them as he stood sideways, with his arms crossed. "I knew there was someone flying around here looking for me. This a friend of yours, _Roy_. Another one of the people who share an interest in you _cause_? Because I've run into her before, and trust me, she's not a fan of murder. Even in self defense."

"I don't know why she's here! I swear!"

"The note at the Carmine's!" Supergirl answered harshly as she levitated in the air. "Maybe one of you _geniuses_ should have thought to pick it up" She spoke harshly to the three male's. Prime's eyes immediately began observing the situation, as well as his new adversary. The girl now sported a new outfit, a one piece outfit similar to the one often seen worn by the heroine Power Girl.

The differences were obvious though. Supergirl's top suit was blue, with her S Shield on the chest, while the lower portions were red. A red cape flowed from her back, attached to her shield. She wore a pair of red boots that trailed up to just below her knees, with an attachment that came up just over her knees.

"I told you, Prime... No, I _warned _you that you were going to turn into a mindless killing machine! But, instead of just listening to me, you decided to take the initiative and just begin killing while you still had a portion of your mind! And now I see that you're recruiting people to your side. I had truly hoped that there would be reform for you. Maybe there will be in your prison-"

"And that's just it." Prime intercepted harshly as he kicked off of the wall, levitating at eye level with Supergirl. "Even when you're facing down a _murderer_, you won't do anything about it. You just plan on putting me in a _cell_? How long until I break out of it though? How long until I'm back, doing the _exact _same thing that I've been doing?

"Let me give you a lesson, Supergirl. A lesson that Superman _apparently_ won't give you. Sometimes, to beat someone, you have to stoop to their level. Sometimes you have to become a thief to stop a thief. A sinner to stop a sinner. A killer to stop a killer. That's why the Justice League isn't sufficient. That's why all of your attempts to better the world, no matter the intentions, have failed."

"You know _nothing_ about the League! The League is a group of _heroes!_ They save lives!"

"Take a second look, Supergirl." Prime intercepted as he rolled his head around his shoulders. "You're right on one thing. The League _is_ a group of heroes. Or that's at least what they've made themselves out to be. But that group has allowed their egos to grow. The majority of the Justice League believe themselves to be gods.

"Face facts that are staring you dead in the face, Girl of Steel. The world doesn't need heroes. Not to protect them anyways. Maybe for the public affection, for people who need heroes. People who need morale heroes. But not for protection. This world needs_ protectors_ to protect this world. Protectors like me... Like the two behind me." Roy's mask eyes widened as he glanced to Red Hood, who had re donned his helmet.

"You're not protectors!" Supergirl returned angrily as her eyes began to heat up violently. "You're scum! You kill people! You _kill _people!"

"To protect people." Naruto spoke in a disinterested tone, making a waving gesture towards the blond haired girl. "You see, you're becoming just like Superman. Perhaps you need to take a minute to sit down and rethink your life. The actions that have lead you to where you are. Because you're following the same path as the Man of Steel, and that path is leading nowhere, let me tell you that."

"How would you know _anything _about Superman's path!? You're a heartless being!" Naruto shrugged as he ducked down an underneath a vicious punch by the girl. Falling from the air and rolling to the side, he was just able to block himself from being blasted by her heat vision.

"Because I used to follow his path. But I'm smarter now. He should smarten up a little too." Nova's eyes widened as his Sharingan eye barely registered the speed that Supergirl was charging towards him with. Ducking to the side, her fist sailed past him before slamming into a brick wall. The wall immediately crumpled to the ground.

"Run!" Prime called over his shoulder to the two acquaintances he had been speaking with. "You'll have your chances to fight with the upper levels of the League! Later! When you're prepped for that! Trust me, you're not prepped to take on a Kryptonian!" The two glanced to each other before nodding in acceptance to the order.

"We'll seek you out later. Keep your eyes out for us!" Roy called in return before he and Damian charged from the alley. Supergirl's eyes heated harshly once again as she charged forwards to Nova Prime once again. The blond headed whisker marked teenager lifted his right hand in response, his voice coming out in a harsh growl.

"Shinra Tensei!" Immediately, the now familiar technique blasted outwards. Supergirl was blown backwards, skidding along the pavement. The surrounding buildings crumbled under the force of the technique. Supergirl, however, was not about to let a murderer get away on her watch. She rushed forwards where Nova stood, his right arm stretched into the air, hand closed into a fist.

She came within inches of Prime before the power seeped from her body. Nova's hand opened, allowing her in on the secret of her mistake immediately. Clasped firmly in Prime's grip was a glinting piece of Kryptonite. Supergirl gasped as pain racked through her body violently. "You seem to forget one major fact, Supergirl... This armor, just like my original, keeps me safe from Kryptonite.

"Now, I'm going to put this piece of rock away. And when I do, you're going to fly into the air, and leave. I don't want to fight you. I have bigger fish to fry than a hypocritical Kryptonian who can't live up to their own talk." Supergirl staggered backwards as Prime's hand disappeared behind his cape. The blond haired girl released a growling noise towards his adversary.

"This isn't over Prime. The Justice League is going to bring you down!" Nova shrugged in response as the blonde haired girl turned on her heels and kicked off into the air. Naruto stood in place, watching after her before he turned his attention to one of the still over hanging rooftops, where shadows were cast over in an ominous manner.

"I didn't need you to give me the Kryptonite. She wouldn't have beaten me." Silence rang out over the alley for the longest moment before there was a reply from the shadows.

"No, she wouldn't have. But there are more League members out and roaming about. You know that you're a very wanted man in our list, Naruto."

"Then let them come." Naruto replied harshly from behind his mask, stretching his arms out. "I have no qualms about fighting back. I'm not wrong in what I'm doing. I'm being a protector." A figure appeared in the darkness, nodding.

"And so was I. I am here to help you, Nova. I know that you don't like to play teams very much. But you're beginning to enlist people's help. You're forming a team of your own. And the idea of people helping you is just going to have to be gotten used to."

"Perhaps." Naruto returned evenly before he glanced around the alley. "Red Arrow and Red Hood... Which direction are they heading for?" The figure glanced around before pointing off with their right.

"Enlisting a team's help already, Naruto?"

"There's a very important matter that I need to attend to..."

**Break**

Cadmus, an undercover agency posing as a pharmaceutical company, whose main base of operations were now under heavy Justice League watch. Considering that factor, it should have been a harder process for three rather notorious figures to sneak into said building and find themselves lost in the bowels of it. "This is ridiculous." Roy spoke to Naruto from behind as he walked, an arrowed notched on his bow.

"What's ridiculous exactly, Roy?" Prime returned over his shoulder as he glanced from side to side. It wasn't the exact Cadmus building that he had been brought to life in. But it beared enough resemblance to it. Too much so for the whisker marked teenager's taste.

"_This_. All of it. Cadmus, The League, me you, Damian, it's all ridiculous! What happens to the world where people are cloning others just to get a foot up on everybody else? I'd like to know that. What world do we live in, when the heroes who claim to protect, don't really do anything except stop crimes for a short period of time? What world, Prime?"

"Every world." Nova returned as his eyes darted from side to side. His targets presence was near. He could feel it in his programing. "This world, the world next to it, the world in the next dimension over, they're all the same. They revolve on corruption. That, Roy, is why I exist. Why you, and Damian exist. Because, in a world full of corruption, somebody's morale compass, say Superman's, just doesn't work as well as they think they do."

"Still, we shouldn't have to exist to put a stop to corruption. The so called heroes, like my... Speedy's... Ex-Mentor should! If Cadmus changed _their_ morales, they could. Why should we have had to have been forced into something that could resolve itself?" Naruto shrugged, his caped shoulders rising and falling as he stopped. Red Arrow and Red Hood stopped short of him.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps we shouldn't exist. Perhaps the world could be left to the heroes. That's only perhaps talk though, Roy. Dreamer talk. And dreamer's are the ones who believe in peace worldwide that spans across the entire universe. Trust me, there is no hope for peace here. That's why I became a protector in a world of heroes.

"And if you think, for one second, that I'm going to lay down my cause so Superman and Batman can continue their glory games of imprisoning criminals over and over and over again, then you need to lay down the thought of being a protector. You think I'll leave the world in the hands of their godliness's? You're dead wrong.

"Leaving the world in the hands of one singular person, or a small group of people, then the world is doomed into either destruction, or dictatorship. I realize that I'm not the only protector of this world. But I also realize that leaving the world in the hands of the so called heroes is a huge mistake. They will continue to let the criminals live until this world is nothing but a ball of flames. Hell on Earth."

Nova's mix matched eyes roamed over the area before ushering the other two clones away. "This is where we separate. You want to find the original Speedy? This is your best chance to find him. I have to deal with this portion of my mission, on my own." Red Arrow nodded in response as he motioned towards the Red Hood.

As the two allies darted away from their fellow clone, Naruto ducked down into a small passageway that was barely wide enough to permit him access. The small opening cast shadows down over him in various shapes as he traveled along its length. His eyes, ever vigilant, darted back and forth, taking in the passageway. He wasn't entirely sure about this specific base, but he knew the one he had been created in had held break away walls.

As he reached the end of the hallways, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the large mechanical doors that stood, locked shut. A large section was computerized, with large blue letters spelling out 'MATCH'. The disguised blond haired teenager marched forwards. Not surprisingly to him, the two mechanical doors lurched open, allowing him entrance. From his understanding, Cadmus had always been rather lax on Match's security measures.

Immediately upon his entrance, Prime's eyes met with Match's whose fell down to his emblem. His body slammed against his holding tube harshly. Bubbles exploded from his mouth in the liquid that he was being held in. "It's been a while, Match." Naruto spoke as he walked towards the holding tube, his eyes never leaving the clone's.

Said imprisoned clone released a guttural, primal noise from the back of his throat, trying harder than before to escape his confinements. "So, the G-Gnome wasn't lying. You _are_ deteriorating. But I didn't expect that you couldn't speak anymore. And your rage... It's against my shield? Despite the fact that it doesn't bear the semblance of Superman's?"

Another primal sound was his response as Match's skull slammed into his tube. "That doesn't surprise me." Naruto mumbled as he turned away from his clone brother. "I had a run in with a G-Gnome you see. He told me everything. Cadmus, The Light. How Desmond used you to trigger Cadmus' rage program. How the Light undermined Desmond's projects and created a bond between us using the G-Gnomes."

The Superboy look alike continued to smash against his holding chambers violently, Nova shaking his head. "My rage was only fueled onwards by your own. Your hatred of Superman's shield fueled my own. To the point where I burned it into my chest." Naruto paused, having found himself pacing, before turning back to Match. Reaching out, his hand brushed over a button near the tube.

"And your emotions continue to interfere with mine. They always will. I had hoped that leaving you in Cadmus care would allow you to be stabilized. But I can see that you're past that point. You're not the Match I met during my creation. You're not the brother that stood beside me." Prime's hand slammed into the button, releasing Match from his confines.

The black haired clone plowed into Naruto, though the blond had seen such a move coming. Grabbing hold of the black haired Kryptonian by his upper shoulders. Then, with a violent tug, sent him sailing into an opposing wall. "I won't allow Cadmus to dictate the terms of my life. By using you, they can almost control me. Match wouldn't have allowed that."

The white mask that Naruto wore tilted to the side along with his head, allowing Match's fist to sail past his skull. "But then again, you're not the same anymore, are you? You're not a match for me, or Superman, or even Superboy. You're simply not a Match." A primal sound escaped Match as he lurched towards his fellow clone.

Nova's eyes became a hateful red, plowing into Match's scarred chest. The clone sailed backwards into a wall. Prime was upon him in a heartbeat, blue energy swirling wildly like a raging hurricane storm in his hand, before it slammed violently into the black haired clone's face. Match released a primal, pain filled, scream as the attack sent him blasted through the wall.

The clone, no longer conscious, rolled to a complete stop at Red arrow and Red Hood's feet. Roy opened his mouth in shock for a few moments before he finally found the voice to speak. "_This_ was your mission? Kill a clone?" He questioned as Nova Prime stalked forwards, glaring harshly at the two red wearing clones.

"He's not dead... Yet. He may not be the same Match, but he _was_ my brother at one point." At these words, Nova Prime bent down, taking his brother onto his shoulders. "He'll get a second chance. Because he's not one of the Jokers, or Lex Luthors of the world yet. But the next time he attacks me, then he will be dead. I've had someone sever ties with me like that before. It _won't _happen again."

The Red Hood shrugged in response to Red Arrow's questioning stare before he followed off after the blond haired Kryptonian. "Did you find who you were looking?" Roy grimaced at the question.

"Unfortunately, no. I couldn't find him. They must have him located at another destination." Prime nodded in response as they quickly found themselves escaping from Cadmus.

"Your cause." Naruto finally spoke after they found themselves free of the building's confines. "It's a good cause. The cause to be a protector instead of a hero. I commend you for that." Rubbing a free hand along his jaw, he turned to the two. "You'll operate on your own terms, your own missions. I'm not Batman. I'm not a babysitter. But I'll help you in your cause. "

–-

I'm done with this. It's not that long, but like I said in my newest story I'm sick. I was barely able to make myself get to my desktop and finish this chapter off. I'ma make this end quick. I'm not going to reveal what all powers the mask gave Naruto just yet. Wanna keep that secret. Cause then I can use it at any given moment.

Jack The Ripper: It's a great idea. Like I said, if you have an account, I seriously suggest you go for it. I'd love to read it. Thank you for sharing your ideas and asking my opinion. I think they're awesome.

I don't really remember any other questions so, I'ma get off. I need to try to get something in my stomach.


End file.
